


Quartz Soldier

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Steven, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: What would happen if Steven hit his head when he was younger losing his memory and then was kidnapped by a Homeworld gem?As years passed he was trained on Homeworld to be a loyal quartz soldier to his diamond.  He doesn't remember anything about the Earth, his past, his family nor the Crystal Gems. Until one day he was sent on a mission to Earth alongside Peridot to be her escort.  What will he find on the planet Earth? What happens when he meets the Crystal Gems? Can the gems get their long-lost Steven back?Story takes place back in season 4 timeline.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new story!! Btw this story takes place before it was revealed that Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond. So in this story it is still believed that Rose Quartz shattered Pink. 
> 
> This is an old story that I decided to post here.

The day had finally come, and the gems couldn't seem to take it. It finally hit them with realization that Rose, their leader was gone. The leader of the rebellion, who led them through the gem war to fight and protect this planet. And in her place was this weak and incapable fragile thing, Steven, the human baby. Rose planned to name him that before he was born and now he was here instead of her.

Since she was gone now... who were to lead the Crystal Gems? Needless to say, Garnet knew that now it was her responsibility. She'd have to hold the Crystal Gems together herself. After all, she was a fusion with future vision.

They were all standing in the room watching Greg who held the bundle close his chest as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. They were all crying, and yet Pearl took it the hardest, her form quivering as she fell onto her knees.

If Rose was gone... what was her purpose now? Everything she did was for Rose Quartz and what is she now in this world without her? She buried her face into her hands letting out a sob.

"You should hold him." The white gem glanced up to see Greg holding out the pink bundle towards her giving her small smile.

"Oh, n-no," Pearl protested staggering upon her feet as she shook her head. "Don't give him to me."

"Come on," Greg grinned at her. "Just try it," he urged her.

"Uh..." Pearl blinked totally baffled. "What do I do?" She stammered. She didn't know how to hold this fragile, tiny mini human thing.

"Just hold him like this," Greg demonstrated cradling the bundle in the crook of his arm. "Just make sure you support his head, human babies aren't able to hold their own heads up for a while."

"O-okay...." Pearl gulped as Greg handed her the bundle. Her arms were quivering as she tried to hold him properly as Greg had just shown her. She closed her eyes tightly before glancing down at the bundle as tears leaked from her eyes. She could see his small peaceful face, that mound of dark curly hair and... she instantly froze as his eyes opened. Those little irises stared back up at her with such curiosity. He made a soft cooing sound before Pearl saw something faintly glow.

She removed part of the pink blanket that Steven was wrapped in to reveal a rose quartz gem in his belly button. She gasped sharply as both Garnet and Amethyst leaned over to see as well.

"H-He has her gem...."

"Rose did say that she would become half of him," Greg tried to explain rubbing his neck. He didn't quite understand everything about this. "So, I guess that makes him... half gem and... half human?"

Pearl couldn't help but to grin as she noticed Steven's little hands trying to reach up towards her. "He truly is something else." She brought him up closer to her face blinking as his little hands grasped her pointed nose.

"I'll admit that he does look cute," Amethyst grinned.

"Tiny hands, my only weakness," Garnet held out a finger that Steven wrapped his tiny hand around. "He is a little cutie pie." She reached over a gentle hand to feel his curly hair.

All doubt, pain and sadness were soon forgotten as the gems glanced down at this precious living thing. Now they understood more as to why Rose thought life on earth was precious.

As for Pearl she benevolently beamed as she suddenly seemed to have a new purpose. She would protect him, she would do it for Rose and she would keep him safe from anything.

"We're so keeping him," Pearl smiled down at the baby's gurgling face.

"Do you guys even know how to raise a baby?" Greg asked the obvious. The three gems gave him perplexed expressions.

"....No?......" Pearl shrugged.

Greg sighed holding out his hands towards Pearl. "Hand him to me.""

"What? Why?" Pearl clutched the bundle closer to her chest. "We're keeping him."

"He is my son."

"Just hand him back to Greg, Pearl," Garnet stated.

"But why?" Pearl glanced up at the fusion.

"Greg is Steven's father and he needs to stay with him. Besides, we don't know how to raise a human baby."

"But..." Pearl protested frowning as Greg took Steven out from her grasp. "He can't stay with Greg forever! What about us?"

"He won't stay with Greg forever, Pearl."

"Yeah, don't worry you can always visit him," Greg says trying to lighten Pearl's mood. "I'll make sure that you're all part of his life too."

"Once he's old enough," Garnet adjusted her visor. "We'll teach him about gem stuff since he's half gem and also has a gem."

"No way," Greg held Steven protectively in his arms as the baby boy drifted off to sleep. "I don't want him doing any magical and dangerous stuff."

"Listen Greg," Garnet gave the human a stern expression trying to reason with him. "He needs to learn to control his powers and we're the only ones who can teach him about this stuff. We are gems, and he is part gem too. He'll also need a place to stay with us."

Greg let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but only when he's old enough."

"Deal," the fusion replied grinning.


	2. Taken

After a few days thing really went haywire. Garnet noticed how distant everyone became especially Pearl. Sure, Amethyst was not herself as she kept blabbering on how Rose was gone that she realized that she was always there for her.

"This wouldn't have happened if she started hanging out with Greg!" The purple gem blurted surprising Garnet as the three gems were standing outside the temple.

"Amethyst," Garnet glanced down at the purple gem.

"You know, she is right," Pearl added. "I... I... I don't get why Rose fell for him! For Greg, and she wanted a baby?! Why?!" She was starting to quiver.

"We all know why," the fusion replied bluntly. "It's what Rose wanted, we must accept this. It was her choice."

"But," Pearl protested tears forming in her azure blue eyes. "She didn't think how I felt!? She didn't care how I felt!?"

"Pearl," Garnet frowned reaching towards the white gem who took a step back shaking her head as tears rolled off her cheeks.

"All those years... of being here and this was how it ends?" The white gem let out chocked sob. "It's over!" Pearl hiccupped loudly swiftly turning herself around. "It doesn't matter! He won!"

Garnet instantly knew she was referring to Greg during that moment.

"She chose him, and not me..." The white gem clenched her fist. "All those years were for nothing," a harsh sob escaped from her mouth. "She loved him, and now she's gone!" By this point Pearl was sobbing uncontrollably before dashing towards the temple door.

"Pearl!" It was too late as she had disappeared into her room the temple door closing behind her.

"It would've been better if Rose never met Greg."

"No," Garnet clenched her fist surprising the small purple gem. "It wouldn't, Steven would've never existed if this never happened."

"And what?" Amethyst snapped bitterly. "You're fine now?"

"I never said I was fine."

"Well, you sure ain't acting like it."

"That's because someone needs to hold us together, we cannot break apart like this..." The fusion glanced at the two gems of hers embedded in each of her palms. "Rose told me, to do this for her and you all may think I'm strong and I may act like it, but the truth is... I'm not..." A single tear rolled Garnet's cheek. "I don't even get how I can lead this team of the Crystal Gems.... and how I can keep everyone together... but I must try."

"Well, at least you're being honest..." Amethyst mumbled. There was silence for a moment between the two as the short quartz glanced up at the fusion. "What do we do now anyway?"

The fusion let out a sigh. "We must overcome this, we cannot blame Steven nor Greg for this... We must continue on, we cannot continue like this. This was Rose's decision and we cannot let it tear us apart."

The purple gem nodded her head. "I guess starting now is as good as any."

Garnet nodded her head. "We're going to visit Steven we need to." The fusion walked up to the temple door knocking on it. "Pearl."

"What do you want?" Pearl's voice replied from behind the door, her voice cracking.

"We're going to visit Steven and you're coming with us."

"No, I'm not."

"Pearl, don't be like this. Steven was Rose's decision to make and there's only two things we must do according to that decision. We can choose to let it continually hurt us, or to accept what has happened." There was silence for a brief moment before the temple door opened revealing Pearl's tear streaked face and her disheveled hair. "Visiting Steven would really benefit us. We need to do this."

Pearl sniffed rubbing a hand across her nose. "O-okay."

"Come on," Garnet urged Pearl forward along with Amethyst wrapping her arms around each of them. "The more we do this, the easier it'll become."

And the thing was, it did become easier. Time did heal wounds, and it wasn't always easy, but the more the gems visited Steven they each grew closer to him. The more closer they came to bond with him, the better they understood why Rose did such a thing to have Steven. Their hurt and pain was slowly mending. They were even able to see Steven take his first steps and to say his first word. Time here on Earth, just seemed rather short as Steven continued to grow.

As time passed the gems were still able to visit Steven every once and awhile and by the time he was six Greg decided that he'd lend Steven over to the gems for he was a growing boy and he would probably learn about his powers soon. He was a half gem after all.

"Whew," Greg wiped his sweaty forehead as he headed towards his open van where Steven was holding his ukulele. "Building a house is not easy. How's that ukulele treating ya?" He reached into the back of his van as Steven played his ukulele.

"Hello, Steven," Pearl appeared bringing both hands to her chest as the little boy glanced up at her.

"Oh hey Pearl," Greg turned himself around. "Good job out there." He handed her a bottle of water.

"Why thank you....Greg..." Pearl stared at the bottle before handing it behind herself to Amethyst. The purple gem squirted the water onto herself before swallowing the entire bottle. "Did you give Steven that instrument?"

"Oh yeah, he's picking up so fast I'm running out of things to teach him." Greg turned to face his son grinning as the three Crystal Gems sat down upon the sand. "Steven, you want to play them the song you wrote?"

"Um..." The boy averted his eyes avoiding eye contact as a shy blush of embarrassment reddened his small chubby cheeks.

"Come on you wrote it for them. Seriously, he's really excited to play this new skill it's all he talks about. Don't you want them to hear it?"

The half gem perked up at that glancing at the gems.

"Come on, Steven," Garnet urged.

"Yeah," Amethyst grinned holding up her palm facing up. "We'll like it even if it's bad."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded scowling at the purple gem. "Well, it's true though."

Steven blinked before he took a deep breath as he sang as much as he could in his little voice strutting a few strings of his instrument.

"If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the four of us, taking you down. Cuz' we're good and evil never beats us. We'll win the fight, and then go out for pizzas! We..." Steven strummed his ukulele. "Are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day." By this point Garnet started clapping followed by Pearl and Amethyst. "And if you think we can't," Steven grinned widely. "We'll always find a way. That's why the people. Of. This. World. Believe in: Garnet, Ame-thyst," Steven struggled to pronounce the name right. "And Pearl and Steven!' He stood up raising his hands into the air. The gems cheered each reaching out to hug him as Greg ruffled his curly hair.

A few more days had passed 'til the house was finally complete. The gems were overly thrilled for Steven to move in to live with them. They greeted him the moment he came as they set up Rose's portrait. The little boy grinned stepping into his new home for the first time. They helped Steven set up his living space. They told him about how great his mom was, aka Rose Quartz. And one day during a splendid afternoon Pearl was upon the statue hand outside doing Steven's laundry as the boy was licking a blue Popsicle.

"If you could only know," Pearl folded one of Steven's shirts. "What we really are, when we arrived to Earth, from out beyond your star. We were amazed to find your beauty and your worth, and we will protect your kind, and we will protect your Earth. We will protect your Earth! And we will protect you!"

Little did the Crystal Gems know that one terrible day would change their lives more than it already had.

It was nighttime as Greg had read Steven a bedtime story about space tucking him in as he left leaving it up the gems. They boy slept soundly in his bed as if there wasn't a single care in the world. The gems decided to watch him for a moment before Garnet suggested that they go on a mission. However, they didn't notice that while they were in the Kindergarten searching for a corrupted gem on the loose a certain green pod ship had landed someplace else in that same Kindergarten and out came a certain green gem. A gem sent to earth to check on the first progress of the cluster and that being otherwise known as, Peridot a gem from Homeworld.

"Log date, this Peridot performing 1st cluster check. The fusion experiments seem to be functioning properly," she moved her limb enhanced finger across a screen that she held out. "Now to access the domestic warp." She turned her head seeing a warp pad strolling over to warp upon it.

She appeared in this area full of other warp pads that led to other planets. "The Homeworld warp," she strolled over to the large warp much to her dismay to find it broken. "This site may have been compromised." Peridot turned herself back around walking back to the warp pad she recently used, only this time she accidentally warped to this strange place other than her destination of where her ship pod lay in the kindergarten.

"What is this?" She glanced around the strange exterior of the room. "Some sort of big roomy archaic chamber." She froze upon hearing some snorting noise. Lifting her head Peridot saw some form on this mound of blankets and what seemed to be a bed. The figure had its eyes closed seemingly unresponsive except for the strange noise rattling from the being's mouth.

Without making too much noise Peridot walked up the stairs to the loft above 'til she stood by the bedside. "Looks like some sort of earthling..." She studied it closely before she realized something. This form, it had a gem peeking out from the cloth it had on. The thing was, it wasn't just any normal gem but a rose quartz. Peridot didn't understand, why did it look like those pathetic human species that live upon this chunk of rock and yet it had a gem?

In a flash her limb enhancer fingers and arms grasped the boy immediately waking him up as the let out a scream. Peridot roughly tried to grasp the him by the hem of his shirt as he thrashed. She shoved him roughly ripping his shirt in the process as it ripped to shreds upon the floor as the green gem seemingly wrestled him trying to contain a hold of him.

"Enough of this!" She shoved the boy harshly who tripped as he fell down the stairs slamming head first onto the floor so loud there was a loud smack. Peridot glanced over seeing the gem-thing laying there motionless. There was this red substance pooling around his head and there was a lot of it.

"What is this?" Peridot mumbled loudly. "It has a gem and yet it expels an organic substance?" She typed something upon her projector screen before creating a green beam of light from her limb arm to lift the being as she dropped down from the loft and onto the warp pad warping back to the Kindergarten. Only this time, she took this strange organic/ living gem thing that she had found with her. She chuckled as she made her way back to her ship pod.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this." With that, she boarded the pod ship with the unconscious Steven as it took off towards Homeworld. Yet, she even managed to stop the red substance that was flowing from his head.

Meanwhile, with the Crystal Gems...

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Amethyst drawled.

"Amethyst, focus," Pearl let out an annoyed sigh. "There is a corrupted gem monster on the loose and we need to find it."

"Uh... Pearl?"

"I will not be falling for any of your excuses, Amethyst," the white gem huffed.

"No Pearl, look at Garnet." Amethyst stated pointing towards the fusion who hadn't moved from the spot nor uttered a single word.

"Garnet?" Pearl glanced at her worriedly. "Is everything all right?"

"We have to go back," she mumbled a look of fear appearing on her face.

"What? Why?"

It's Steven!" Garnet wasted no time to rush towards the nearest warp pad.

"Wait! Garnet!" The other two quickly followed behind as they warped back to the temple and into the house. The house was awfully quiet, no sound of Steven snoring and he wasn't upon the loft.

"No, no, no, no!" Pearl made a mad dash up to the loft to Steven's bed as she gasped in horror. There were tears and shreds of Steven's shirt upon the floor. "What happened to him!?" Pearl demanded.

Even though gems didn't need to breathe, her breaths came out in short ragged sounds.

Garnet still remained rigid upon the warp pad while Amethyst stared in horror near the couch seeing some large red splotches on the floor.

"Is this.... blood?" She choked on the said word as Pearl squawked loudly grasping the leftover torn fabric of Steven's shirt as she rushed over to Amethyst's side. Pearl could feel her face pale visibly more than the already paleness of her form.

"No, it can't be..." Pearl choked bringing a hand to her mouth as tears blurred her vision.

"Why is Garnet still standing there like a statue?" Amethyst asked turning her head. "Doesn't she see what happened here?!"

"What happened to him?" Pearl muttered before screaming loudly as tears cascaded down her face as she faced the fusion. "What happened to our baby!?"

"I...I..." Garnet's composure suddenly broke. Tears leaked from both of her eyes trailing underneath her visors and over her cheeks. "My future vision isn't working properly!" Tears were now flooding down her face as she gritted her teeth. "There are too many possibilities. I don't know which one is right and they're all blurry and static! I'm tying and it's not working!"

The two other gems blinked, they had never seen Garnet so distraught before.

The fusion clenched her fist tightly. "The only thing I do know is that Steven was kidnapped, but I cannot see who his captor is."

"Someone dared to kidnap him!?" Amethyst could feel herself growl. "And whoever did this I will whip their butt so hard I'll..."

"He's all we have left of Rose.... I want him back," Pearl sobbed her hair becoming a mess as she clenched onto it tightly. "I want my baby back!" She screamed letting out a harsh sob that over shook her body.

"Me too," Garnet replied stepping off the warp pad walking towards Amethyst and Pearl. "We'll look for him and we'll find him..." The fusion glanced down at the floor seeing the splotches of blood and the torn cloth of Steven's shirt that Pearl clutched to her chest. "And whoever his captor is, they will pay." Garnet clenched her fist summoning her gauntlets.


	3. Gone Forever

Peridot had arrived upon her world as she made her way to Yellow Diamond's headquarters.

"Who authorized you to enter?" Yellow Pearl asked smugly.

"No one, but this is urgent," Yellow Pearl's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Pearl."

"Yes my Diamond?" The pearl squeaked turning her head.

"Let them enter."

"Yes, my Diamond." the pearl stepped aside allowing Peridot to enter.

"My Diamond, Peridot Facet-2-F-5-L Cut-5-X-G reporting in."

"Good," Yellow Diamond scanned her yellow projector screen. "What is the status of the cluster?"

"It still has yet to emerge."

"Mmph," Yellow Diamond sighed. "It'll be worth the wait. Thank you for your report Peridot, you should be heading over to the location for your next assignment."

"Wait, my Diamond," Peridot interrupted. "I've brought something back from the planet Earth."

Yellow Diamond turned her head staring quizzically at what Peridot held in her arms.

"An organic life form? Why would you bring back an organic form from that miserable planet?" She demanded feeling her anger spark.

"It's not just organic," Peridot held up the unconscious Steven exposing the rose quartz gem in his naval.

"A.... Rose Quartz?" Yellow Diamond was utterly baffled.

"Indeed my Diamond."

"I'll take it from here," Yellow Diamond held out her hand as Peridot handed the half gem to her. "You may be excused from my presence."

"Of course, my Diamond." With that Peridot left the room as Yellow Diamond stared down at the form she held. It was organic and she could tell by the bloody dried up wound on its head and yet it had a gem. This fascinated the diamond greatly. How could Rose Quartz turn into something like this? The diamond grinned at herself. She had her, she finally had Rose Quartz in her grasp.

"I'll tell the Diamonds," she exited her room towards the Great Diamond Quarters. The other Diamonds had to see this thing.

"What is that thing?" Blue Diamond demanded as the three diamonds sat in their court. "It holds Rose Quartz's gem and yet it is an organic like those other pathetic life forms from that miserable planet?"

"What is the meaning of portraying such an abomination?" White Diamond demanded, she being the highest Diamond in the ranking, higher than Blue and Yellow. "Just shatter and kill this disgrace!"

"We should see what it's capable of first," Yellow Diamond reasoned. She pointed towards the boy who suddenly shifted in the middle of the court area. He groaned before opening his eyes rubbing his head as he winced in pain as he cried.

"Pathetic," White muttered.

"How can you say that?" Blue pointed towards the crying thing. "Just look at it."

"I am looking at it," White scoffed. "And it needs to die."

"Wait, hear me out White," Blue tried to reason with the higher diamond. "It has Rose Quartz's gem shouldn't we ask it about that?" The White Diamond frowned at that not thrilled by the idea.

"Fine," she seethed through her teeth. She stepped towards the boy who glanced up at her cowering back in fear. White Diamond knew that Rose Quartz would never do such a thing. "What are you?" She demanded towering over him as Steven whimpered in fear.

"I... I..." The six-year-old boy was quivering in terror. "I don't know..." He couldn't remember anything his mind was blank and all he felt was pain in his head as it pounded furiously and fear as his body was shaking in terror at seeing these three giant being towering over him.

"Heh, just look at this coward," Yellow mumbled.

"This proves it, it is not Rose Quartz for it doesn't' seem to remember anything and why would Rose act like such a coward like this?"

"How do you have Rose Quartz's gem? And yet you are an organic like those disgraceful human beings from Earth." White sneered down at Steven who was still quivering in terror. He didn't understand anything, he didn't know what was going on. He didn't even know who he was.

"What.... am I?"

"Tch," White sneered. "We're asking you about that and yet you don't know, what a joke."

"He could be a hybrid," Blue suggested. Both Yellow and White turned towards her.

"Impossible."

"A human and gem hybrid?" Yellow blinked. "Seems logical... I think you're right that actually makes sense."

"Tch," White gritted her teeth. "Like I care? That male gem hybrid would then be an abomination to Homeworld!"

"How do you know it's a male?"

"Have you forgotten about the gem war?" White Diamond's eyes narrowed. "I saw all kinds of pathetic life forms upon that useless planet."

"Right..." Blue murmured.

"I'm done with this," White turned her back to the face the boy. "This abomination needs to die, it should've never existed. And for this, it shall be shattered."

"Wait," Yellow Diamond raised her hand not flinching form how White glowered at her. "Before we shatter it I want to see what this hybrid is capable of."

White sighed heavily. She may be the highest diamond in the hierarchy, but Blue and Yellow also had authority. "Fine, then so be it." White pulled out a screen communicator to summon one of her gem soldiers. A Citrine who's gem was placed in one of her vision sphere's had entered the room.

"Yes my Diamond?" Citrine saluted to White Diamond.

"I order you to face that thing in combat," White pointed to the Steven who was curled in a ball still quivering.

"As you wish my Diamond," Citrine summoned bowed turning to face the boy.

Steven glanced up screaming in terror as Citrine charged at him. Pulling out a destabilizer she jabbed the weapon at him, but he only screamed as the weapon could not destabilize him as he knocked it away surprising the Citrine greatly.

"How interesting, the destabilizer didn't work on him," Yellow mumbled.

Steven sprinted away from her as Citrine tried to slash him with her giant axe that she immediately summoned.

"Argh!" She growled raising her axe into the air.

"NO!" Steven screamed tears flooding down his face as he raised his hands to protect himself. The axe came down with a loud smack being stopped by something. Citrine gasped seeing that this thing had formed a bubble around itself.

The three diamonds gasped in surprise as Yellow held her chin pensively. "Interesting, no gem I've seen has ever done this before. Most certainly make a bubble with spikes."

Citrine rammed her axe down onto the bubble harder to try and pop it. Steven continued to wail as Citrine slammed her axe once more finally popping the bubble.

"You are finished!" She raised the axe aiming for a death blow. Everything was a blur, Steven's pink gem began to glow brightly as he wailed at the top of his lungs throwing out his hand.

There was an ear-splitting slice that resonated through the room as the Citrine made a choking noise. She glanced down in horror to find that her own axe had penetrated straight through her chest. There was a pink shield sparkling in front of her and somehow her axe had bounced off the shield and had penetrated her form. The shield then disappeared into pink sparkles as she blinked in shock.

"Erk...." She croaked turning to face her diamond seeing her angry and disappointed expression. Then, she suddenly poofed her gem clanking against the ground.

"He poofed a Citrine?" Blue Diamond gasped.

"It inherits Rose Quartz's powers," Yellow Diamond mumbled in shock. "Perhaps he truly is useful..."

"I don't care about that abomination!" White Diamond shrieked causing Steven to cower further against the arena wall. "Just because he managed to poof a Citrine means nothing! There are gems far more powerful than any Citrine!"

"Your Citrine was powerful gem soldier," Blue Diamond pointed out.

"So what?" White Diamond clenched her fist tightly. "I've had enough of this, I'm shattering this abomination!" She stomped towards Steven grasping him as he screamed loudly thrashing in her hold as White Diamond attempted to squish him to death.

"NO!" Steven was ripped from her grasp as White turned to glare at Yellow Diamond.

"This being has Rose Quartz's gem and yet it's not Rose as it is an organic living thing, a human being." Yellow Diamond held the crying and thrashing Steven in her grasp. "He is a hybrid... He is an abomination and I get that but..." She suddenly smirked. "Destabilizers don't work on him, and he proves to be quite useful despite his weak form."

"And what will you do about that?" White scowled.

"I'll..." Yellow glanced down at Steven. "I'll make him stronger, I'll turn him against whatever remains left of Rose Quartz's army if possible. It'll be like Rose's heir betraying her purpose that she fought for. For this new Rose Quartz is forever loyal to me now. He belongs to me." She finished seeing Blue Diamond's astonished expression and White Diamond's furious one.

"Fine, I don't care you can keep that abomination for all I care, just take him away from my sight."

Yellow Diamond nodded her head taking Steven with her as she exited the room. This quartz belonged to her now and wasn't just a quartz. She glanced down noticing how the boy had stopped crying and she tried to be careful to not hurt him in her grasp for he was already hurt. Since this thing was organic as well it would need certain substances to consume as energy and water from what she learned about the miserable planet of Earth. There was only one planet that she conquered that was once filled with living creatures far more bizarre than earth. Her army had wiped out countless of them, but there still remained many upon that planet along with exotic plants and oxygen. Even though this planet wasn't exactly like earth, instead of destroying it like her original plan was she could use it for this quartz's benefit. That was exactly what she would do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile on Earth:**

The Crystal Gems had told Greg about the dire news as he broke down never been so distraught. The gems told him that they wouldn't give up searching for Steven. For months they searched upon every face of land upon the earth, and even including the ocean. With zero luck they still couldn't find Steven.

It wasn't until a year later did they finally accept the consequence. They had searched the whole face of the earth, everywhere they could possibly find and even asked anybody they could. They even tried warping to the galaxy warp to see if any warps were still intact, however, none of them remained intact and were all broken. The Crystal Gems still couldn't find a single trace of Steven.

Warping back to the house Pearl clutched the ripped cloth of Steven's shirt to her chest. It still smelled like him, and it was all she had left of him.

"If we can't find him there's only explanation," Garnet said as both Amethyst and Pearl turned to face her.

"Dude, you don't actually mean?" Amethyst's eyes widened afraid of the answer.

"That he's.... dead...."

"NO!" Pearl shrieked. "I won't believe it!" She shook her head in denial.

"What else are we supposed to believe Pearl? We haven't found any sign that he's alive... And if he was taken from Earth there's no way that he could survive."

"Why does your future vision have to fail!?" Pearl clutched the shred of Steven's shirt closer. "He can't be dead! He can't.... he can't.... he can't be..." She choked on a harsh sob.

"I know, I don't want it to be true either," Garnet's visor disappeared as her three eyes leaked with tears. Amethyst was crying as well clutching her elbows as her hair covered her face as she turned it away.

"I'm gonna miss him more than ever," Amethyst muttered quietly not saying anymore as she grasped Pearl burying her face into her side as she sobbed.

"Why did this have to happen?" Pearl croaked as Garnet wrapped her arms around her and Amethyst.

"To be honest, I don't know," the fusion replied. It was hard trying to keep herself together through all this.

"We failed her, we failed Rose," Pearl hiccupped loudly as Garnet and Amethyst both squeezed her tighter. "We failed him... we failed to protect him! And now he's gone.... gone forever for real this time. Just when we had something to live for, a new reason for living, a new purpose and now he's gone..." She cried loudly as the three hugged each other tightly each sobbing.

"Our precious baby is gone..."


	4. A New Quartz

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER: Unknown Planet**

* * *

"Amethyst!" The tall purple brute turned her head seeing that tiny quartz boy running up towards her. He was munching on some strange organic substance. A piece of alien meat to be precise. By the time he finally had caught up to her he was already finished with his strange exotic meal ritual thing.

She had been ordered to help train this quartz by Yellow Diamond. The thing was, they were on a different planet without oxygen and this quartz hybrid had followed her somehow.

"What are you doing here runt?!" She demanded as he heaved heavily besides her. "There is no oxygen on this planet and if you die Yellow Diamond would shatter me."

"Don't worry," Steven pointed to the white tube that went into his mouth. "I have my oxygen converter."

The large Amethyst let out a chuckle folding her muscular arms across her wide chest. They had such great technological advancements from Homeworld. "You're always surprising, Quartz." Quartz... that was what he was called and that was his name.

He beamed up at the tall Amethyst. "That's right, nothing can compare to me," he jabbed a touch stump to his chest. He was wearing a black shirt that had Yellow Diamond's symbol on the front along with yellow pants.

"Right, there is nothing like you." The large Amethyst glanced down at the boy. "Why did you come here?"

"I didn't want to miss out on this training, or whatever this is and to see you." His short curly hair bounced slightly.

"Look here Quartz, as much as I appreciate you looking after me. You really shouldn't be here."

"We'll see about that," Quartz retorted.

The Amethyst huffed saying no more as she trudged across the path towards the arena center. She scoffed as she passed by a Peridot and it wasn't just any Peridot.

"An Era-2 Peridot," she shook her head.

"What's wrong with that?" Quartz asked.

"Their lack of skill is an objective fact. They don't have powers. That's why Era-2 Peridots use technological enhancements. Without them they are useless."

Quartz frowned as he stopped glancing over at Peridot. This wasn't just any normal Peridot, this was a gem he recognized. The Peridot that found him and freed him from the pathetic planet known as Earth. Yellow Diamond surely had told him this before. For some odd reason he felt sympathy towards Peridot and it he knew it was a disgrace to feel sympathy towards someone. It was a strict rule here and for all of Homeworld for that matter.

"Hey Peridot," Quartz walked up to the green gem greeting her. The Amethyst had already disappeared into the arena.

"Oh..." Peridot froze dismissing her screen. "Why would you dare to speak with me?"

The boy knew that it wasn't likely for a high-ranking gem, such as quartz himself which were considered to be elites and soldiers. They weren't supposed to have too much contact with any gem below them, especially when they're occupied in their work.

"Well, I heard about what Facet-4 Cut-XL Amethyst said about you."

Peridot didn't reply she only remained facing away from the gem hybrid.

"And I just want to say..." The boy gulped. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, but there was no one else around so he wouldn't be caught. He had many emotions to always keep in bay and it was considered a condemnation to portray such feelings and emotions like this and he had this urge to let it out all the sudden. After all, affections were forbidden on Homeworld and you could be shattered for that act.

Glancing around to make sure no one was around to see, Quartz reached forward to hug Peridot. "I think you're pretty great, Peridot." With that he let go of her before walking off towards the training arena.

Peridot blinked in astonishment sparing a glanced towards the quartz gem. No one had ever said that to her before... and this strange feeling that she was having, like she was happy that now emptiness now filled with something else. That half quartz truly was something....

Quartz made his way into the arena where the Amethyst had entered as he smirked watching the Amethyst beat up other quartzes. He watched from the sidelines among many other soldier gems as he turned his head as an large elite gem raised its hand into the air.

"And now, bring in the gem to shatter!"

"Yes!" Quartz clenched his fists stars appearing in his eyes as the other arena door opened as another gem was shoved into the arena pit. The boy instantly frowned seeing another Amethyst, however, something was wrong she was tiny, even smaller than him and his large Amethyst friend from Facet-4 was going to shatter it. Usually Quartz would be cheering like crazy, however, this dreadful feeling twisted in his stomach. This was unfair, this felt wrong...

"Heh," the large Amethyst smirked. "Look what it is, a defective Amethyst. You're supposed to be like me and yet you're not what a disgrace. I'm so glad that the diamonds allowed us to shatter defective gems."

The small Amethyst glanced up a fearful expression on her face.

"What a joke," the large Amethyst seized the small one choking her as the Amethyst thrashed. "Time to get rid of this sick embarrassment." She squished the gem until it poofed as she grasped the gem. "And now to finish you off." The Amethyst clenched the gem and crushed it underneath her fierce hands with a loud crunching noise.

Quartz flinched at the large cracking noise his eyes widening as the Amethyst opened her palm as the shattered pieces of the defective Amethyst clanked against the ground.

"There," Amethyst squashed her foot among the remaining shards as Quartz brought both hands to his mouth in horror. He never felt his way about shattering until now.

"Heh, serves that defective gem!" A Jasper besides him muttered. It wasn't just any Jasper, it was Jasper from Yellow Diamond who was made on Earth. Quartz learned that her original diamond was Pink Diamond, and that Pink Diamond had been shattered by Rose Quartz. One certain Rose Quartz, the only Rose Quartz belonging to Pink Diamond being one of her very old quartz soldiers. This Rose Quartz being the leader of the rebellion who lead the Crystal Gems and fought in the gem war.

Quartz blinked, he felt such hatred towards this Rose Quartz and her Crystal Gems and this planet Earth. That planet truly was a disgrace and he couldn't believe that he came from that planet itself.

"Tch," Jasper snorted glancing at him as Quartz glared back at her. He and her... he hated her since she hated him. What was her big deal anyway? "What are you doing here Rose?"

"First of all," the boy raised a finger accusingly pointing it at her. "I'm not Rose, my name is Quartz and second of all, I hate you," he gritted his teeth.

"Such a runt," she retorted. "I don't get why Yellow Diamond would want to keep you after everything you've done. To Earth, shattering my diamond, Pink Diamond. You cannot manipulate me Rose Quartz. You cannot fool me."

"I did not shatter Pink Diamond," Quartz threateningly glared at Jasper. "I'm done with you, I ain't listening to your lies." With that Quartz got up walking away from Jasper and towards his Amethyst who left the arena.

"I put up a good show didn't I Quartz?" Amethyst asked smirking down at the boy.

"Right..." Quartz had his arms folded across his chest as he scowled deeply.

"Why are you so uptight?"

"I saw Jasper... and I hate her," Quartz clenched his fist tightly letting out a growl.

"Heh, I always love the look of hatred upon your face. That is what makes a quartz soldier strong." Quartz glanced up at her smirking as she smirked back at him. "So, how did you like the way I shattered that defective Amethyst?"

The boy instantly frowned at that. "Why did you have to shatter her?"

"Are you kidding? That gem was defective, it has no place to exist."

"But that was unfair!" Amethyst's vision spheres widened as she clamped a hand tightly over the boy's mouth.

"Shut your mouth!" She hissed at him. "If anybody hears you talking about how shattering defective gems is unfair you will be tried for treason do you understand? It is forbidden to feel sympathy towards such gems like this."

The boy quickly nodded his head as Amethyst removed her hand from his mouth.

"Good, I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours, but you must get this straight Quartz. It is not wrong to shatter defective gems or any gems that have gone against the Order of the Diamonds. We all have to fulfill our duty, for what we were made for and what we are. If go against that you will be punished, and shattering is just one of the many punishments. Besides, having defective gems makes Homeworld look pathetic and weak, we don't want that do we?"

"No, we don't want that," Quartz replied.

"Good," Amethyst grinned. "The only reason you weren't shattered was because of your uniqueness for there is nothing like you that has ever existed before. Your existence is truly intriguing. Besides, you are more useful than any defective gem. Sure, you look small and weak, but in reality you are nothing like that. You can be far more stronger than any quartz and Yellow Diamond saw your potential for that."

The boy nodded his head performing the diamond salute. "And I'll never forsake my diamond."

"That's good little runt, come on let's head back to Homeworld before Yellow Diamond finds you missing from her presence."

He nodded his head following the Amethyst. "So, whatever feeling I had about that shattering is wrong?"

"Yes, it is wrong to hold such emotions and feelings."

"Then what can I do to not feel that way?" Quartz questioned.

"Just ignore it, ignore the feeling. Just think about the power you possess."

"What does it feel like?"

"What?" The Amethyst regarded him.

"What does it feel like to shatter a gem?"

"Magnificent," Amethyst smirked. "It makes you feel like you're unstoppable and that you hold such power, like you're the one in control and it makes you feel strong."

"I want to feel that way."

"Don't worry Quartz, you'll have you fair share. You'll be able to shatter gems just like me in no time."


	5. Shattered

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER:** **On Earth**

* * *

Today was a special day, August 15th. It was the day Rose had died, but it was also the magnificent day of when Steven was born. If Steven was still here and alive he would be thirteen years old already.

The gems still protected the earth, but things were hard for them here. Steven's disappearance and death suffered and caused more pain and damage than when Rose was gone. They were still close, but not as close as they used to be. Even their contact with Greg dwindled, he wouldn't visit them, nor speak with them for he blamed them for what happened to Steven. The gems knew that was reasonable and they couldn't blame him. After all, it was their fault, they weren't able to prevent this from happening, they weren't able to protect Steven.

Pearl was clenching one of Steven's shirts. Everything in his room was still placed where it originally was, for the gems didn't want to change nor disturb anything.

"Pearl?" The tall gem glanced up seeing Garnet standing there.

"O-oh Garnet.... I was just uh..."

"You miss him?" Garnet placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"It was all my fault... I failed... If only I..."

"Don't blame it all on yourself, Pearl. It's not just your fault."

"I just can never stop thinking about him, especially the day he was born and gave us a new purpose... And he's never coming back. It's so hard and I-I.. I'm trying so hard." She hiccupped letting out a sob.

"Shhhh," Garnet soothed wrapping her arms around Pearl. The white gem wrapped her arms around the fusion in return as she sniffed tears falling from her eyes.

"I miss my baby," she muttered softly. She grunted as Garnet squeezed her tightly almost bone crushing her form. "Eugh! Garnet, you're crushing me!"

"Sorry," the fusion relented her tight grip upon Pearl. "I was trying to say... me too..." A tear strolled off the fusion's cheek as she glanced down at Steven's shirt that Pearl was clutching.

Another sniff made the two pull apart slightly in their hug as they turned to see Amethyst standing there with tears flooding down her face.

"I miss him too."

"Come here," Garnet reached out a hand towards her beckoning Amethyst over as Pearl wrapped an arm around the purple gem as she sobbed. Pearl couldn't contain her composure in return as she too began to sob uncontrollably. Garnet hugged the two as they brought them down onto the floor as she hugged them tightly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile... As for Greg he would mindlessly work at the car wash. It felt like his life was gone, for a father should never have to lose the love of his life and most importantly, his only child, his son, Steven Universe. The whole town of Beach City had heard about Greg's loss somehow.

"I'm sorry," Mayor Dewey said watching as Greg washed his car. "About what had happened to your son years ago."

"It's not your fault," Greg replied as he finished with washing the car spotless and clean.

"A man should never have something like that happen in his life. You never deserved this." The mayor placed a hand onto Greg's shoulder.

Greg nodded as the Mayor pulled his hand back before handing Greg some money.

"What? But it's on the house, you're the mayor you don't have to pay..."

"Keep it," the mayor said. "You'll need it." He dropped the dollars and coins into Greg's palm patting his hand. "Good day, Mr. Universe." With that the mayor got into his newly cleaned car and drove away.

Greg grinned slightly as he glanced down at the money before tucking it away. He walked over to his folded-up chair to sit down while waiting for any more cars that would show up. Sighing, he rested his chin in his palm in a gloomy manner. Life just felt meaningless to him, he didn't understand why he deserved to have this happen to him.

_Why him of all places?_

Just when something precious was given to him by his wife it had to be taken away. He even wondered why he trusted the gems with his son, he should've never have in the first place and this would've never even happened. No matter how many times the gems told him that they didn't mean for this to happen he still blamed them. He had lost his trust with them and he didn't dare to go see them again. For he never wanted to ever again.

Glancing down he pulled out Steven's ukulele as it brought tears to his eyes. This was one memory he cherished with his son, and he'd always remember it. This was the one thing that he had left of his only son.

"Steven...." He used his arm to rub at his face as he cried clenching the ukulele in his grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile: On Homeworld**

Quartz had been training himself every day with the rest of the other quartz soldier gems. Today was he was standing amongst Yellow Diamond's court.

"Yes, my Diamond?" He glanced up at her as she called out to him.

Yellow Diamond grinned down at the boy seemingly pleased. "I want you to precede with me over my court." She gestured around the court full of high-ranking gems.

"It would be an honor," Quartz replied nodding his head as he grinned stepping closer to his Diamond. Serving his diamond was all he could ever ask for.

"My Diamond!" A large Zircon appeared shoving a Pearl forward who fell upon her knees as her owner practically threw her with such force.

"This Pearl-Cut-5XL, my Pearl. I found her doing something that was forbidden."

"And what's that?" Yellow Diamond tilted her head back against her throne chair.

"She was fumbling with my communicator!" Zircon glared at the pearl.

"I....I..." The Pearl squeaked. "I was only trying to fix it is all..."

Quartz folded his arms across his chest while he noticed Yellow Diamond's Pearl scoff. Pearls were only made-to-order servants, and that's all they ever were. Quartz had his own Pearl, but she was ordered to stay in his roomy chamber and clean it up.

"That's no excuse!" The Zircon gave the Pearl a swift kick as the white gem flinched. "Pearls are only servants and are not allowed to deal with any kind of technology. Let alone, without your master's consent. You do what you are made for and what you are. You are what you are," Zircon bent down to sneer down at her Pearl. "You're just a Pearl!" She spat in the Pearl's face who flinched and began to quiver underneath her master's glaring face. She glanced down, it was true she was just a Pearl and nothing more.

"What is the punishment?" The Zircon asked glancing at Yellow Diamond.

"She'll be shattered," was Yellow Diamond's reply as she glanced at Quartz nodding her head towards him.

The boy knew what they meant and nodded his head. "It would be my pleasure." He stepped forward summoning his pink shield.

The Zircon stepped back and away as the Pearl's eyes widened in horror as she began to beg.

"I... I... I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" She pleaded in Yellow Diamond's direction. "Just don't shatter me! Please.... please..." Tears fell from her eyes as her form quivered.

"You're nothing but a mere Pearl," Yellow Diamond scowled.

The Pearl glanced up with a horrified expression as Quartz was standing in front of her as he rammed down the edge of his shield upon the gem on her arm. It instantly cracked as she sputtered letting out a choked sob as Quartz pulled out the yellow blade from his belt as he used it to poof her form as her cracked gem clinked against the ground.

The boy lifted his blade high into the air before stabbing the cracked gem as it shattered into a million pieces. He put away his blade before preceding to use his shield to smash the glittering white shards that remained. He could hear gems around the court cheering loudly.

"Very well done," Yellow Diamond grinned very pleased as Quartz felt pride swell in his chest. There was nothing better than impressing his diamond. He walked back to stand among the sides as Yellow Diamond glanced at her Pearl.

"Pearl?"

"Y-yes my Diamond?" She audibly squeaked.

"Clean up this mess," the diamond gestured to the smashed gem shards of what used to remain of the one Pearl.

"O-of course, as you wish," Yellow pearl responded as she walked out to precede in cleaning up the mess.

"Topaz, precede to give that Zircon a new Pearl," Yellow Diamond said.

"It will be done," the Topaz replied as she escorted the Zircon out from the court.

Quartz stood there grinning as someone nudged his arm. It was none other than the Facet-4 Amethyst.

"You put on a good show Quartz I must say."

"Heh," he smirked. "That was the first gem I've shattered."

"And there are many more bound to come," Amethyst snickered. "How did it feel?"

"Magnificent, Yellow Diamond was very well pleased."

"Indeed Quartz, you are one of a kind."

"Yellow Diamond!" The said diamond let out a huff as she pulled out her communicator screen. "Fluorite has authorized me to make this call," an Agate replied as Yellow Diamond saw her frantic face upon the screen. "I've called to tell you that one of the colonies has been under riot!"

"Which colony?"

"Xeras," Agate replied. "Planetoid Xeras."

"Thank you for your report Agate."

"Indeed, Agate out." With that the screen closed disappearing as Yellow Diamond pointed to all of her elite gems.

"I command you all to shatter all those rebellious gems on colony five, Xeras."

"Yes, my Diamond," the leading commander Cassiterite nodded turning to order all the quartz soldiers to bid as Yellow Diamond had commanded.

Quartz followed Fact-4 Amethyst as he adjusted his oxygen converter and fixed his gravity connector-like shoes. Without them he would be floating as his form would not adjust to the gravity of any planetoid like all gems did. Only wearing these technological enhancements on his feet allowed him to stay on any kind of planetoid.

Following all the elite gems into a hand ship that was boarded just outside of Yellow Diamond's court it immediately took off with a ruby in tow to set a course for Xeras.

Upon landing on the colony and setting foot upon this planetoid. Quartz wrinkled his sense sponge in distaste. This place reeked and smelled so terrible. He tried not to breathe too deeply, but his oxygen converter seemed to do the job greatly.

"Ready for war?" Amethyst nudged his arm as he glanced about. There were gems screaming and rioting everywhere.

"Who cares about the Order of the Diamonds?!" One gem screamed. "We're not backing down until we get what we want!"

"You know the order," Casserite nudged her head towards the gems that were rampaging about. "Shatter them! Shatter them all!" She bellowed as all the elite and quartz soldiers each summoned their weapons as they charged.

Quartz threw his shield at one particular gem smacking her across the face as she fell. He unsheathed his blade as he kicked the Pyrite gem who fell further back. She pulled out a destabilizer jabbing it at him as Quartz grasped the ends only growling as the gem's eyes widened in pure shock. It didn't destabilize his form, only veins that seemed to glow yellow like the gem tech was trying to destabilize him, but could not. Quartz threw out his hand knocking the weapon away.

As he readied a striking blow the gem beat him to it summoning a tiny blade from her gem as she swung it. The boy let out a pained screech stumbling back clutching the curls of his hair before he brought his hand to his cheek feeling the cut to see a red liquid substance dripping between his touch stumps.

The other gem stared at him with such shock and disbelief. "What... what are you?" She sputtered.

Quartz sneered his vision spheres hardening. "That, I do not know myself," he smirked wickedly stalking towards the gem. "I'm some kind of gem hybrid, but that doesn't matter." He deflected her attack with his blade flinging her small blade away.

Using one hand he slammed her against the rocky ground as he raised his blade over her. "It doesn't matter what I am, for I am going to shatter you!" He screamed bringing his blade down as it pierced her chest. The gem made a strangled sound before poofing leaving behind a puff of white smoke.

The gem hybrid wasted no time to shatter this gem with the piercing tip of his large yellow blade.

"Heh," he chuckled to himself. "Two shatterings in one day already?" He lifted his head smirking as he saw other gems fighting each other. "And it looks like there'll be more shattering to be done." With that, he joined the throng the gem soldiers in fighting these rebellious gems. The only sounds that be heard were vicious laughter, howling, screaming, weapons clanging and clashing against one another. Every rebellious gem that was poofed was instantly shattered. The half gem boy smirked with such malice as he crushed one gem with his shield.

"Ha! How does it feel to be shattered!?" He swung his blade as many other gems shattered around him.

The sound of crackling and shattered echoed across the stale planetoid air. Today couldn't any better for the boy. For he shattered his first gem and had impressed his diamond in that matter. Now he was shattering more gems. He remembered when Facet-4 told him how shattering gems made a quartz soldier strong. Now he understood, he felt unstoppable and stronger than ever. Yet, he felt so powerful after all, he was a quartz soldier.

Meanwhile... a certain green gem was sent back to earth for her second check upon the progress of the cluster.


	6. The Earth Mission

**On Earth: A day later:**

The gems were out doing about their business when a loud splash was heard from the ocean shore. The Crystal Gems being inside the house rushed out to investigate.

"What was that?" Amethyst demanded. Some kind of robonoid rolled up upon the shore as its feet grew.

"Gems," Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Do your thing!" The three leapt off the porch and onto the beach as they continued to pound against this robonoid until it exploded getting goop everywhere.

"I've never seen such a thing like this before..." Pearl remarked. She turned to face Garnet. "It couldn't have possibly came from space wouldn't it?"

The fusion shrugged. "We destroyed it, that's all that matters."

"Uh... Garnet... take a look in the sky," Amethyst pointed. "Is that another robonoid thing?"

"You mean it's another one?" Pearl shrieked in shock.

Garnet clenched her fist tightly. "It's heading towards Mask Island. Come on!" The Crystal Gems rushed back into the house to warp themselves to Mask Island.

"Is it... looking for a warp?" Pearl asked seeing the robonoid wandering around.

"We have to stop it!" The fusion ordered. She summoned her gauntlet firing it at the robonoid as it smashed against the sand as Pearl used her spear to penetrate it.

"Grrr," Amethyst began to growl pointing at the sky again. "There's another one!"

Garnet glanced up adjusting her visor. "We'll find it in the desert!"

Both Amethyst and Pearl groaned as they rushed back to the warp along with Garnet. They warped to the desert area finding the said robonoid as Amethyst used her whip to trap it as Pearl repeatedly stabbed her spear into the robonoid.

"We don't know what these things are here to do!" Pearl hollered.

"We should follow it," Garnet stated.

"What!? Are you NUTS!?" Amethyst demanded.

"But Garnet! Who knows what could go wrong!"

"More are bound to come if we keep fighting these things."

"We're dead," Amethyst drawled dragging both hands down her face.

"Come on," Garnet pushed herself up 'til she was sitting upon the robonoid. Pearl and Amethyst both followed suit.

The Plug Robonoid moved to the warp pad warping 'til it appeared in the...

Pearl and Amethyst both gasped sharply at the sight before them.

"The Kindergarten..." Garnet mumbled.

"Oh, why here?" Pearl brought a hand to her mouth in horror. "This site has been damaged enough by the gems that were incubated six-thousand years ago! That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good!" She tried to summon her spear only for Garnet to stop her. "Garnet?"

"We do it my way and that is finding out what this thing is doing here." Pearl let out a sigh retracting her spear back into her gem.

The Robonoid suddenly came to a complete stop as Garnet grasped Amethyst and Pearl. "Something's happening." She leapt off onto the ground setting the two down as they watched the robonoid open up some sort of pyramid shaped hole in the ground and changed its shape to accommodate it. It began to descend into the ground as the three gems followed descending to the ground along with it.

"What is all this?" Pearl stared along the wires that lined along the walls.

Soon enough, the elevator stopped as what seemed to be a control room began to glow as a control panel rose. The Plug Robonoid sacrificed it's bottom tip which them formed a giant hand robonoid that activated some sort of pedestal, which then turned on a state monitor screen.

The gems stood there for a few moments before the monitor buzzed as the monitor screen revealed the face of some green gem. Being utterly startled the gems jumped off to the side to hide from view as they eavesdropped on all that was happening.

"This is Peridot, I have established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten."

"It's... Peridot," Amethyst whispered. "Another gem, is she from Homeworld?"

Pearl emitted a soft gasp. "Is she trying to reactivate the Kindergarten?" She whispered with such horror. "Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on earth?!" She hissed quietly.

"Hmph," Garnet glanced at the two. "Ok, here's the plan: We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall."

"Well, right now is good as ever," Amethyst pointed as the screen turned the giant hands being occupied.

"Now checking for all operational injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter." Two spots began to glow upon the floor. The giant hands activate a pair of panels from the ceiling shaped as cylinders.

"Now!" Garnet hissed. The three bolted towards the power source only for Amethyst to suddenly trip falling flat upon her face with a loud smack. Amethyst glanced up her eyes widening as the monitor screen turned itself around as the green gem upon the screen stared at her.

"A gem!"

Both Pearl and Garnet stood by Amethyst summoning their weapons.

"Ah! More? But my Robonoid didn't report the presence of any gems on this planet!"

"That's because we destroyed those Robonoids," Pearl spoke.

"You what!?" Peridot demanded. "But the records say that gems were wiped out on earth... wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... Are you the treason the Homeworld warp is down? Ugh! Why do you keep destroying my THINGS!?"

Pearl pointed her spear towards the screen. "Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!"

"The Crystal Gems?"

With that the three Crystal Gems began to attack the giant hovering hand constructs.

"Stop!" Peridot yelled. "How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really... difficult!"

"Amethyst now!" Garnet ordered.

"Destroy!" The purple gem summoned her whip to wrap around one of the hands smashing it against the power source upon the wall.

"I'm reporting this! And I'll have back up!" Peridot's screen transmission suddenly disappeared.

"Is it over?" Amethyst's whip dissipated.

"Looks like it," Pearl mumbled tapping her chin. "But... didn't Peridot say that she was reporting this?"

"Ooooh," Amethyst drawled. "Wait, is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, this is really bad!" Pearl shrieked her fingers clenching into her hair. "That means she's coming back with more!"

"So what if she shows up with more? I say we just mash 'em all!" Amethyst pounded her fist into one of her palms.

"It's not just the robonoids. According to Peridot, she's going to have back up."

"Who knows what she's going to have? We don't stand a chance against their weapons. But, if we can just knock them out..."

"It's not about the robonoids Pearl!" The white gem flinched at the fusion's tone. "She's coming with other gems!"

"Says who?!" Amethyst glanced up at the fusion. "Who cares! What does Peridot even know?!"

"Calm down, Amethyst."

"You calm down!" She screeched clenching her fist tightly. She heaved heavily trying to calm herself down as Pearl glanced worriedly between the two. They were always constantly breaking apart always at each other's throats, and Pearl wondered how they even managed to stay together as a team for they were surely faring apart.

"Peridot is coming," Garnet glanced down clenching her fists. "And we don't' know who or what she'll be coming with. She seems to be a modern gem with modern gem technology that's bound to overpower us. The truth is... now I'm scared."

"We are too," Pearl responded sharing a knowing look betwixt herself and Amethyst. "What's going to happen now?" She whispered softly.

"We have to prepare for the worst, one of our worst nightmares." Both Pearl and Amethyst flinched at that.

"We don't know what we're going to be faced with, or our fate along with this world. But... the one thing I do know..." Garnet removed her visor exposing her three eyes. "We must figure things out, together."

"Right," Pearl nodded her head. "Together."

"Together." The three held their hands out together interlinking them.

"We do this for Steven... And we do it together."

* * *

**Meanwhile: Somewhere on Homeworld**

* * *

"There are gems on that miserable planet?" Yellow Diamond perked her head up at the projector screen of Peridot's face.

"Yes, my Diamond. And they were destroying my things!"

"Hmph, you still haven't completed your mission and you're behind on schedule."

"My Diamond, you can't just possibly send me back there! Those gems are not going to stop breaking my stuff. I need an escort!"

"Fine," Yellow Diamond huffed. "I'll assign you an escort for when you return to Earth."

"Thank you my Diamond, Peridot out." The monitor screen closed as Yellow Diamond turned to face her quartz soldiers standing off to the side.

"So, Rose's arm still exists upon that miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper sneered. "Take me, I'll beat her army to the ground."

"No," Yellow Diamond laid her vision sphere upon another. "I assign Quartz, to go with Peridot Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G."

"What!?" Jasper huffed anger flooding through her. "You possibly can't send that Rose Quartz back to her own army!" Quartz blinked utterly confused at that statement.

"Shut your mouth!" Yellow Diamond snapped at Jasper who did so immediately as commanded. "Quartz, is not Rose Quartz."

That's right... The half gem hybrid grinned smugly.

"It is my order that he goes with Peridot to be his escort, not you."

Jasper sighed heavily. "Yes, my Diamond."

Quartz smirked at Jasper who scowled in return.

"Quartz?" The said boy glanced up at his Diamond.

"Yes, my Diamond?"

"You know what your mission is. To stop those gems on earth from interfering with Peridot's work."

The boy nodded his head his curls bouncing slightly. Yellow Diamond pressed a button upon her projector screen.

"There's a hover pod waiting to take you on your mission," Yellow Diamond explained. "Peridot has already received this message."

"Yes," Quartz nodded his head.

"I'm trusting your soldier," Yellow Diamond patted her giant hand softly upon the boy's curly hair. She tried to be careful not to crush him underneath her weight.

"Don't worry my Diamond," Quartz saluted doing the diamond salute. "You can count on me, I'll never forsake you."

"Good," Yellow Diamond leaned back completely satisfied. "You are dismissed."

Quartz nodded his head before proceeding to exit the court. The Fact-4 Amethyst smacked his arm as he made his way out.

"Good luck Quartz, show those dirt bombs what you're made of!"

"I will," Quartz clenched his fist. "They'll never know what hit them. For I will be capable of shattering their gems to a million pieces!"

"Now that's what I like," the Amethyst smirked at him as Quartz smirked back in return before boarding the hover pod ship. It looked almost robonoid or that Roaming Eye pod, a tracking vessel.

This hover pod was just a different style to that of the Roaming Eye pod. It was one of the specialties of Homeworld's advanced tracking vessels. The door closed as Quartz walked towards the bridge into the control room where Peridot sat already waiting in front of a projector screen. It was kind of nice, for he knew this Peridot, that same Peridot who freed him from earth and that he always thought was pretty great, but he couldn't be thinking about that now.

His mission.... He was actually going to earth. He was going to see that useless shell of a planet, the planet that Rose Quartz, the pathetic leader of the rebellion had chosen to protect along with her army the Crystal Gems. And this leader who had shattered Pink Diamond... Since Peridot told him that the Crystal Gems still remained upon that planet, Quartz actually wondered if Rose Quartz was still alive as well.

Either way, he was going to shatter those dirt bombs that called themselves, the Crystal Gems... traitors to Homeworld.


	7. The Return

Quartz glanced out the pod's window seeing a planet coming up into view. It wasn't like any planet that he had ever seen before. The pod slowly descended through the atmosphere passing by a narrow peninsula where Beach City was located as Quartz could only stare out the window.

"Organic life forms?"

"Yes," Peridot replied from the ship's control pad. "This planetoid is full of organic life."

"Tch," Quartz scoffed. "What a disgrace."

The pod landed and the door opened, but they weren't in the Prime Kindergarten.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot gasped. "Ugh, why won't this control panel work!?"

The boy stared at the place around them. These forms, they looked so familiar to each other... What were they? Humans? He heard about those kind of species before. He turned his head seeing some sort of building shop surrounded by glass and he found something intriguing....

Was that.... His own reflection? There was no such thing like this back on Homeworld. He walked up to the glass pressing a hand to it staring quizzically at whatever was staring back at him. It was him alright, was this what he looked like? And.... he looked exactly a lot like these humans that were staring at them from quite a distance away. Why did he look like them?

"Enough of this!" Peridot grunted. "We're not standing around these organic life forms!"

Quartz snapped himself out from his thoughts scoffing at these humans as he followed Peridot back into the pod.

"Establishing destination in the Kindergarten," Peridot tapped onto her monitor screen as the pod hovered into the air taking off towards the Prime Kindergarten.

Little did they know that in the city they had landed in, which was none other than Beach City itself. Three certain gems had the seen pod floating through the air.

"It's Peridot! She's finally here!" Pearl squawked from among the porch of the house in front of the temple.

"That ship is heading towards the Kindergarten!" Garnet stated. "Gems, prepare yourselves!" The three nodded their heads at each other as they each made a beeline to the warp pad.

* * *

**Meanwhile: In the Kindergarten**

The hover pad landed with a thud as Peridot and Quartz exited the ship.

"Here we are, at the Prime Kindergarten."

"What happened to this place?" Quartz glanced around as he followed behind Peridot.

"Gems were incubated here six-thousand years go. Because of that this place has been so poorly damaged."

"Hmph," Quartz scoffed. It serves this disgusting planet anyway. It's such a disgrace."

"Those Crystal Gems are such a menace," Peridot scoffed. "Always breaking my stuff. They broke my robonoids."

"Don't worry," Quartz smirked. "I'll show them who's boss."

"Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet?" Peridot began to grow annoyed as she tried to activate her touch screen. She successfully did so checking upon the progress of the cluster and the fusion experiments. "Now on to the next location, to trap those Crystal Clods." Peridot walked back to the hover pad with Quartz following in tow. The two failed to notice the three gems that warped into the Kindergarten watching their ship take off before warping somewhere else to track them down.

The pod landed somewhere deep in the jungle near the site of an old gem war ship. The half gem hybrid followed Peridot into the depths of the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems had warped to this exact same location.

"Peridot's inside the ship," Garnet pointed ahead.

"Ha! She's desperate. Look at this! She's cornered herself in there!" Pearl scoffed.

"Mmm."

"We've got her just where we want her. She's trapped inside this Interplanetary gem vessel. Homeworld used these ships to travel the cosmos and land here on earth before warp pads were built..."

"Pearl, we can't waste time! Let's focus on the task at-"

"Ah yes!" Pearl surged forward running towards the ship. "The task at hand. No more dawdling, let's get Peridot!"

Amethyst glanced at Garnet shrugging as the fusion nodded her head as the two followed behind Pearl into the ship. The group approached the ship's control panel. Suddenly the gem projector upon the control panel activates revealing Peridot's face.

"You gems really are as dull as dirt!" Peridot laughed.

"You're the dull one if you really think you can fly this wreck!" Pearl retorted back.

"... What? Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up."

"Pearl said," Amethyst grasped the microphone thing in front of the screen. "That you are dull! To fly this thing!"

"Fly!?" The green gem snorted. "I'm not using this vessel to fly. I'm using it to trap you! And my escort shall shatter you!"

The entryway inside the ship suddenly shut closed as the three gems gasped.

"Escort?" Amethyst's eyes widened. "She's actually not alone here?"

"Isn't this nice.... No more Crystal Gems running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things... Looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be easily outsmarted you clods!?"

"No..." Pearl gasped.

"Who is this escort or yours?" Garnet asked the obvious.

"Like I'm telling, you little dirt bombs! Some kind of quartz soldier gem and you'll be shattered, you clods!"

"Hey, uh this is Amethyst," the purple gem spoke into the diamond shaped microphone. "I don't appreciate being called a clod, you clod-"

"Enough talk!" Peridot interrupted. "Prepare yourselves for annihilation! Hi-yah!" The green gem pressed something off the screen as lasers suddenly starting shooting at the gems as they ducked away dodging the lasers. "Die, die, die, die, die!"

"This way!" Garnet pointed towards the end of the hall. They followed suit to a room full of spikes. "Move!" The fusion ordered as they evaded the spikes rushing down the hall.

"SPIKES!" Peridot's voice roared back in the background. "How do you like my spikes!?"

The gems burst into another room seeing Peridot standing there.

"PERIDOT!" Pearl screeched charging at the gem.

"Pearl, don't just....!" Garnet growled in frustration. Pearl slashed her spear at Peridot only for it to spasm as the white gem realized it was only a hologram as the hologram reformed.

"Heheheh, you idiot," Peridot's voice echoed.

Pearl growled angrily as she repeatedly sliced her spear at the hologram. Amethyst stood there as Garnet face palmed before pulling the white gem back.

"Pearl, stop. That isn't helping."

"I have to do something! I can't believe I walked us right into Peridot's trap!"

As if on cue the floor beneath them collapsed into a tunnel beneath the three as the gems slammed against the bottom of the drop.

"Crud....." Amethyst glanced up seeing the floor up above them close as they were trapped in this chamber.

"Garnet.... I'm sorry! Things weren't supposed to turn out this way!"

The walls of the chamber began to move closing in upon the three gems doing so ever so slowly.

"We'll get out of here somehow!" Garnet summoned her gauntlets as she punched the wall to try to stop it from closing in as it neared towards them.

"We're gonna be crushed!" Amethyst hollered clutching onto her head in horror.

"I... I was not strong enough," Pearl glanced down sniffling. "No matter how hard I try I can never be as strong as you... I'm just.... I'm just a Pearl. It's all my fault that I led us into Peridot's trap, especially this trap. I can't do anything right.... I failed Rose, I failed Steven, I failed both of you and now we're going to be crushed."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" Pearl blinked in surprise.

"I am not strong as you think I am. Ruby and Sapphire are always constantly breaking. You're not the only one who's breaking here, Pearl! Please understand this, you have an impact to. There are times I look up to you for strength. You are your own gem. You control your destiny. Not me, not Rose, not Steven. But you must choose to be strong, so we can move forward."

"I understand," Pearl nodded firmly. "I can't give up anymore!"

"Good," Garnet glanced around as the walls neared closer. "There's only one way out of this!"

"Only if you're okay with it." Garnet affirmatively nodded as she and Pearl both fused into Sardonyx.

"Yeah boi!" Amethyst cheered as the big fusion used her war hammer as a drill to break open the top floor as she grasped Amethyst jumping out from the hole and landing into the hallway as she set Amethyst down before unfusing.

"Come on! Peridot's down this way!" Garnet pointed ahead as the three of them rushed down the hall.

* * *

**With Peridot and Quartz:**

"ARGH!" Peridot scowled. "Curse this old gem tech!" She raised her fists in frustration. "Where'd they go? Why isn't anything working?!"

"Looks like it's the job for a quartz soldier," Quartz replied exiting the room. "I'll finish them."

"Wait! Don't just leave me here alone!" The green gem huffed in annoyance rubbing her face. "Curse these Crystal Gems..... AH!" She shrieked as the wall behind her blasted open, revealing the Crystal Gems.

"Surrender Peridot! You have nowhere to run!" Garnet glared at the green gem.

"You really think this is the end?" She chuckled forming her blaster as she aimed it at the gems before pointing it at the ceiling. "This is only the beginning. Of my escape!" She fires an energy blast at the ceiling forming a large hole in the roof of the ship. She laughed floating up flying away with her helicopter fingers. The green gem dodged Amethyst's whip lash laughing. "Well, I'd love to stick around to watch your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy, clods! My escort will shatter you!"

"Your escort?" Amethyst snorted. "Your escort isn't even around, we don't see where..."

"Oh, but you will," Peridot laughed wickedly as she began to fly further away. "And you're trapped in there!" She snickered finally flying out from sight.

"Garnet, is her escort actually still in this ship do you think?" Pearl glanced at the fusion only to let out a shriek as a yellow blade nearly impaled her side through the cracked wall.

"Does that answer your question, Pearl!?" Amethyst snapped.

"Gems, stand back!" Garnet ordered as they stepped away from the wall. The sharp piercing yellow blade retracted disappearing from behind the wall. "We don't know who we are going to face."

"Peridot did mention something about a quartz," Pearl murmured.

Suddenly, the wall was smashed open leaving behind a giant hole as the gems stared at the bright pink bubble before it popped revealing none other than.... Pearl's jaw dropped in disbelief as she could feel her knees go weak.

"G-Garnet.... is that?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Amethyst stared in shock at the boy standing before them.

"It's Steven!" Garnet replied in utter shock.

"What!? But, how can that be? Isn't he like... you know dead?" Pearl squawked.

"Am I seeing things?" Amethyst rubbed at her eyes as Quartz stalked towards them.

"This is very real, there's no mistaking it. That is Steven! There's nothing and no one else like him!" The fusion confirmed.

"I can't believe it," Pearl brought her hands to her moth. "After all these years he was actually still alive?" She muttered in astonishment as tears clouded her vision.

"And he looks older too,' Amethyst added.

"S-Steven..." Tears cascaded down Garnet's cheeks as she reached out towards the boy. Quartz only swung his blade at her as Garnet dodged it in time. He charged at the three his sword slashing at them as they dodged his attacks.

"Wha....? Why is he attacking us!?" Amethyst demanded.

"I don't know!" Pearl squeaked.

"Steven! Stop!" Garnet shouted as the boy scowled darkly.

"My name is not Steven!" The boy roared summoning his shield. "It's Quartz and I'm going to shatter you traitors to Homeworld!"

"Homeworld?" Pearl's eyes widened.

Quartz slashed his sword at the Pearl who stepped back while he threw his shield at the defective looking Amethyst as she ducked her head, however, and luckily enough for Quartz's shield came back like a boomerang smacking the Amethyst on the back of her head.

"OW!" She howled clutching onto her head.

"Steven! You need to stop this! It's us, the Crystal Gems!"

"Curse you dirt bombs!" Quartz jabbed his blade at the tall fusion gem. "Traitors to Homeworld! And you all will be shattered!" He roared slashing his yellow blade at the fusion who ducked back before summoning gauntlets onto her hands as she practically punched Quartz's weapon as it flew across the room sprawling away while causing the gem hybrid to stumble back growling with such malice.

"Why you!" He viciously growled managing to punching the fusion who let out a grunt. He was suddenly caught off guard as the fusion's gauntlets disappeared as she wrapped her arms around him. "ARGH! Let me go you pathetic gem! You dirt bombs of traitors! You think you can beat me so easily!? Think again, I am a quartz soldier and I'll get what I want! And that is shattering each of your gems into a million shards!" He viciously thrashed against the fusion's hold.

"Steven..." The fusion's visor dissipated revealing her three eyes that were leaking with tears.

He spat into the fusion's face as he pulled her face back her expression full of hurt and horror. He let out a wicked chuckle as his gem began to glow brightly pink underneath his black shirt as he placed his hand upon the yellow diamond symbol on the front of his shirt. At the same time he tried to reach for the destabilizer from his belt.

"We love you, Steven," Garnet spoke softly. The boy glanced up as she removed one of her arms summoning one gauntlet. "I'm so sorry but.... please forgive me for this." The half gem didn't have enough time to react as the fusion slammed her gauntlet onto his head instantly knocking him out as darkness consumed his vision.

The last thing he felt was someone carrying him, many pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"We've got you, Steven." And that's when the darkness fully consumed him leaving all his senses numb.


	8. The Awakening

A soft groan could be heard from inside the room. Hands shifting against the feeling of something soft and padded. Quartz let out another soft groan before fully opening his eyes. His mind felt fuzzy as his vision tried to adjust to his surroundings. Something was indeed off... _Wait!_

His eyes widened in realization. The last thing he remembered was the fusion knocking him out cold. By the looks of it, he was in some sort of archaic chamber lying upon some softly padded rectangular thing. He brought a hand to his forehead only to feel dread settle in the pit of his stomach.

To his uttermost horror he was found that his oxygen converter was gone. _Where was his oxygen converter!?_ He accidentally took in a deep breath expecting himself to choke and hack, however, he didn't.

_What? There was actually oxygen? He could breathe here on this planet?_

Pushing himself off the bed he glanced over the loft to see none other than that defective Pearl making some sort of.... food by the looks of it. But gems didn't need to eat! He couldn't believe that they would engage in such a ritual like had to do so. What a disgrace! These gems were truly filthy and disgusting.

Quartz's eyes widened. Wait, what was he doing!? He was in their base, they kidnapped him probably to stay here as their prisoner. He tried to glance around to find any means of a way to escape. That's when he noticed a door frame down below that went outside.

_That's it! That was his chance!_

He tried to make a b-line for his escape only to slip clumsily off the bed slamming against the floor face first. He let out a growl rubbing his face. He then lifted his head noticing how the Pearl was staring at him.

"How embarrassing..." he mumbled under his breath. "Stupid!" He slapped his face in frustration.

Pearl dropped the plate that she was currently holding not caring if it shattered upon the floor below her feet. She opened her mouth her wide eyes glancing towards the temple door.

"Amethyst! Garnet! He's awake!"

Quartz let out a gasp realizing that his sword and destabilizer were gone.

_Argggh, curse these Crystal Gems!_

He let out a growl as he rushed down the stairs his mind only focused on escaping. He could see some sort of gem door opening in a flash revealing the defective Amethyst and the disgraceful fusion.

He was about to claim his victory as his hand reached out to grasp the door handle. That was, until a giant hand had wrapped itself around his body as he squirmed in its grasp. It was none other than that fusion who had managed to stretch her hand out to grasp him from clear across the room. He couldn't even move his arms or legs only letting out a grunt as the fusion shrunk her hand back 'til he was directly in front of her.

"Steven," she stated boldly frowning.

"Why are you trying to escape?" The Pearl asked as Quartz found himself surrounded by the three.

"What does it look like?" He sneered. "It's so obvious that you're keeping me prisoner."

"Prisoner?' Amethyst blinked. "Dude, you're not even in any sort of cage. Does it look like we're keeping you prisoner?"

"Close enough," Quartz scowled. "And like you know anything you overcooked runt..." The three gems let out a gasp not expecting him to sudden insult them. "You're just defective!" Quartz snapped. "Good for nothing and this defective Pearl," he glanced at the Pearl. "And this disgraceful fusion. You're all ruddy dirt bombs. If you don't let me go then I can't promise that your shattering will be an endless bliss. Cause you're all bastards!" He roared.

"Steven!" The Pearl squawked loudly.

"How dare you say that..." The fusion brought him up to eye level his face directly in front of her visor.

"Heh, I like I care what you gems think? I can say whatever I want. You creeps..."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Steven," the Pearl held up a finger shaking her head.

"You idiot!" Quartz hissed glaring at the Pearl. "Stop calling me by that pathetic name! What a disgrace! My name is Quartz!"

"What do you mean?" Pearl tilted her head in confusion. "Your name is Steven not... Quartz."

"I ain't falling for any of your tricks. You think you can fool me?"

"Steven," the fusion spoke in a stern voice. "It's us, the Crystal Gems."

Quartz rolled his eyes. "I know who you are, you're all traitors to Homeworld! And once I'm able to get my hands on you I'll shatter you all into a million shards!" He chuckled evilly. "My Diamond will come shatter you and blow up this disgraceful planet. A worthless shell of a planet!"

"Wait," Amethyst mumbled. "How do you know about the Diamonds anyway?" She must've spoken too softly for no one seemed to pay attention to her.

"No Steven," the tall fusion shook her head. "You don't understand. We're your caretakers and your guardians, don't you remember us?"

"Tch," the hybrid boy scoffed. "Again, you think you can fool me that easily? I'm a quartz soldier loyal to my Diamond and I won't be falling for any of your pathetic attempts to entice me to feel such sympathy. And you're not my caretakers nor my guardians!" He began to feebly thrash wildly in the fusion's grasp.

"Wait, quartz soldier loyal to your Diamond?" Amethyst muttered to her uttermost horror as the three gems shared a shocked glance between themselves. There was no mistaking it at all.

"What happened to you?" Pearl asked bringing both hands to her mouth as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Like I'm telling ya anything!" Quartz spat flinching as he felt a hand softly cup his face making him meet his gaze with the stoic fusion.

"Steven, please, we don't want to hurt you. You have to remember us."

"What are you runts talking about? YOU CANNOT FOOL ME!" He roared making them flinch at his loud tone of voice.

"Wait, I've got an idea," the Pearl shuffled around the room through a large pile of boxes and belongings near the couch. "There's this Gem-powered mirror that we found at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event witnessed in all of Gem History. Perhaps it can display our history with you. And then you'll be able to remember us."

Quartz seemed to consider this for a moment as he began to ponder.

"Fine," he let out a huff. "If you set me down I'll take a glance into that mirror."

The fusion nodded her head finally setting him down, but blocked his view of the front screen door as if preventing him from any further means of escape or trying to do so.

Quartz had to control all of his willpower in trying not to punch the Pearl as she knelt down placing a hand onto his shoulder as he took the mirror from her grasp.

"Show me my history with these..." He took in a deep breath. "Crystal Gems." He waited patiently his heart pounding relentlessly in his chest. He didn't want it to be true.

Silence filled the air as the mirror did nothing as Quartz was only staring at his own reflection. He bit his tongue forcing down the urge to smirk.

_Looks like they were wrong after all..._

"It's not working?" Pearl leaned her face over to take a good look at the mirror. "Oh, right, it seems to be in rough shape, and must finally be broken." She heaved a sigh. "What a shame."

And that's when Quartz's hands turned the mirror over his eyes widening as he noticed the cracked blue-tear drop shaped gem embedded into the backside of the mirror.

"Woah dude," Amethyst poked his side. "What's with your shirt? That outfit you're wearing and those boot-like shoes?"

Quartz only ignored her his eyes still staring at the cracked gem.

"Wait! I never realized what was on your shirt." The Pearl was suddenly fussing over him, but he paid no mind at all. "What?! That's a yellow diamond insignia! You were.... you were on Homeworld?!" She gasped loudly in shock. However, Quartz seemed to be oblivious not being able to divert his attention away from this blue cracked gem.

"Oooooh, it all makes sense now!" Amethyst blabbered. "He was somehow kidnapped by a Homeworld gem. He was on Homeworld all this time."

"They brain washed him," Garnet muttered. "They changed him..."

"Awww crud," Amethyst dragged a hand down her face. "That explains his behavior and the way he's been acting."

"Why?" Pearl could feel tears leaking out from her eyes. "How could they do this to our Steven!?"

"I wish I knew P," Amethyst instantly frowned.

"Garnet," the tall white and skinny gem faced the fusion. "How are we going to fix this?"

"We must start with him," Garnet nudged her head towards Steven. "Steven..." She placed a hand onto his curly hair. That's when Quartz finally snapped out from his reverie moment.

"You did it," he whispered.

"What?" Pearl blinked in astonishment pulling her head back. "I'm not sure I understand..."

"You kept her prisoner," Quartz finally lifted his head meeting their gazes before letting out a vicious growl. "You did this to her!" He snapped pointing to the cracked blue gem embedded into the mirror.

"What?" Pearl's eyes widened. "No," she shook her head in denial. "We did not put that gem in that mirror. It was already contained in that mirror when it was found."

"LIAR!" The boy hissed pointing an accusing finger at the Pearl. "Don't play games with me. This is such a ridicule. This is just all a FAKE-A-ROO!"

"Steven," the boy turned his attention to the fusion who knelt down to be eye level with him. "It's just a mirror, it can't want anything." She reached out a hand towards the mirror as Quartz decided to make a rash decision as he took immediate action.

He sent his fist sprawling straight into the fusion's face as it punched her rather roughly. The two gems behind him gasped loudly in surprise and shock as the fusion's visor was knocked off her face revealing her three eyes. Those three eyes just stared back at him with such disbelief as if she herself had been shattered.

He swiftly turned taking the opportunity to escape as he dashed towards the screen door clutching the mirror in his hand.

"STEVEN!"

He could hear them screaming as the threw open the door sprinting with such mad speed down the porch steps, down the incline and across the beach sand. He sprinted across the beach until he hid himself behind a rock before clasping the blue gem embedded in the mirror tightly.

Quartz tugged with all of his might as there was a loud resounding pop resonating through the air as the gem was ripped out from the mirror. The mirror shattered, shards glittering everywhere as Quartz threw it aside watching the blue gem hover into the air as it began to glow brightly.

A form took shape as the light blared before dissipating revealing a blue gem person who fell against the sand.

Quartz ran up to her as she weakly pushed herself up staggering upon her feet.

"You... you set me free," she turned her head towards him.

"Hmph," he nodded his head.

"And you're from Homeworld?" She glanced down noticing his shirt. It was obvious with his yellow diamond insignia.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded his head performing the Diamond salute.

The blue gem let out a chuckle. "I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli."

"I'm Quartz, a loyal quartz soldier hybrid to Yellow Diamond," Quartz grinned cheekily.

"Right, where are my manners?" She bowed her head slightly. "You are an elite gem after all, or whatever you seem to be or are," she grinned at him. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Quartz couldn't help himself from grinning back at her. "And you don't look too bad yourself either."

"STEVEN!" He turned his head noticing the gems running towards him.

"Arrrgh," he huffed. "It's those traitors again and they won't stop calling me by that ridiculous name."

The three gems came to a sudden halt as Lapis lifted her hand forming a giant water hand that loomed over them. "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" She slammed the water hand onto the Crystal Gems knocking back Pearl and Amethyst while trapping Garnet underneath the hand. "I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!"

"Right," Quartz snickered nodding his head.

"They're not going to let us leave," Lapis lifted another hand parting the ocean in half to make a pathway. "Quartz, come with me."

"Where?"

"Home."

Realization dawned upon the boy's features as he nodded his head in understanding. "Oh right, back to Homeworld." He followed Lapis through the path.

"STEVEN! NO!" He ignored their screams continuing to follow the blue gem into the parted pathway.

"I just realized, this isn't going to work," Lapis mumbled coming to a halt as she clenched onto her elbows. "I can't even fly, my gem is cracked."

"No worries," Quartz smirked as a sudden thought came into mind. "I can heal your gem."

"Wait, you have healing powers?" She glanced back at him with shock.

"Sure, Yellow Diamond said to never use my healing powers unless it's a dire situation. I guess this counts."

"Oh, what should I?...." She turned herself around facing her back towards him.

"This will be disgusting," Quartz huffed. "So much for healing powers." He licked his palm before slapping it onto Lapis' cracked gem. She let out a violent shiver before her gem began to glow finally being healed.

Water wings sprouted out from her back as Quartz stared in awe. He had never seen any kind of gem like this before.

"Thank you, Quartz," she turned to smile at him. Her vision spheres were no longer clouded, but crystal clear revealing her blue orbs.

"Don't mention it," he only shrugged.

"Right, and shall we finally head home?" She flapped her wings behind herself as she extended an offering hand towards him. He grinned nodding his head reaching out to take her hand.

Unfortunately, a spear came flying as both Quartz and Lapis pulled their hands away to avoid getting stabbed.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" The boy could hear the Pearl screech. He felt himself suddenly being grasped by that fusion's large stretched out hand.

_NOT AGAIN!_

"Quartz!" Lapis' eyes widened before she let out a growl summoning another water hand.

"NO!" Quartz hollered as he felt himself being pulled back. "Just let me be! I can handle these gems freaks myself.... JUST GO!" He yelled back at her.

Lapis frowned debating whether to follow his order or to let him be. He was a quartz soldier after all, perhaps he would be just fine. She gave him one final nod before taking off into the sky as she flew out from the distance.

The parted ocean began to tumble returning back to its original state as Quartz was forced back against the fusion's hold with the other two gems upon the beach as they stared up into the sky. However, Lapis was already long gone perhaps making her way off this miserable planet.

"She made if off the planet," Garnet mumbled.

"What does this mean for us?" Pearl asked. She didn't want to know the answer for it already frightened her.

"We wait and see."

"That's right," Quartz chuckled. "My Diamond will realize how you've captured me and will come to shatter you all and blow up this miserable planet into dust and one more thing..." He let out a sly smirk. "You should never let your guard down!" He freed his hands in the fusion's grasp pushing himself up as he summoned his shield in a flash ramming it into the fusion's face as it splintered her visor cracking it along the edges. She grunted instantly dropping him in the process as he fell onto his feet upon the sand.

"As much as I'd love to stick around to shatter you all. I can't let you just keep me here as your prisoner." He summoned another shield throwing it at the gems who ducked it in just in time.

"Steven! We don't want to fight you!"

"A little too late for that," he sneered. He raised his hands into the air snickering as he summoned a large pink bubble to encase and trap the gems inside as they gasped.

"I could possibly try to shatter your gems right here and right now," he grinned evilly. "But, I'll enjoy myself. I think I'll let you suffer for a while, for that's what you deserve. To SUFFER!"

"STEVEN!" The gems banged against the bubble with all their might trying to pop it with no such luck.

With that, Quartz sprinted across the beach and around the bend and past the beach house itself. He didn't care if he was running through what seemed to be a town filled with strange houses and buildings and those pathetic life forms, called humans. He also didn't dare to go back into the Crystal Gems' base to use the warp pad as he didn't even want to go into a ridiculous household.

There seemed to be crowd of humans pilling all together in the street, some sitting upon floats like it was some sort of parade. Quartz didn't care if he was shoving himself through the despicable crowd knocking people over in the process. He didn't care about anything on this cruddy planet. For Peridot had left him and he needed to get away as far as possible from these pathetic Crystal Gems after their one successful attempt of capturing him and keeping him prisoner.

He was sure that his Diamond would come for him soon enough for what had happened. Quartz trusted his diamond, Yellow Diamond would be unstoppable, and she was flawless, and he greatly looked up to her for she was a magnificent being.

He just couldn't wait for this planet to be torn apart from the Cluster from what he had heard about back on Homeworld. Soon enough this planet would be reduced to waste and the Cluster would be a marvelous gem fusion with such miraculous power. He just hoped that he would be able to make it off this planet before this all happened.

Quartz felt himself bump into a taller human with a tuff of hair on the top of his head and he had such large earlobes. Shoving the pathetic human aside the hybrid let out an angry growl.

"Watch where you're going ya little..." Quartz didn't have enough time to finish his sentence as he felt himself body slam into someone who was closer to his height, only being a few inches taller than him at the very least.

They let out a high-pitched yelp as Quartz grunted shutting his eyes tightly as they both slammed against the hard ground.


	9. A Peculiar Feeling

Quartz grunted as he groaned letting out a growl.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Who would dare... Don't you know who I..." Quartz opened his eyes suddenly freezing. "..... am?" He stared down at the human below him. She was laying on the ground upon her back as Quartz was above her. His hands and legs were on both sides of her. Not to mention, their faces were inches apart.

"Um..." the girl bit her lip her cheeks reddening.

Quartz blinked as he felt his heart pound and warmth blooming across his face and cheeks. What was happening to him!? He never felt anything like this before.

"Oh..." he let out a cough instantly getting off her as he dusted off the front of his shirt. "Okay, just keep it together and stay calm," he told himself. "Try to ignore the feeling." That's when he noticed a glowing rounded-like thing that glowed pink as it was laying on the ground.

"Uh..." Quartz bent himself over to pick it up. "Is this... yours?" He faced the girl again. She was different than all the humans around here, for she had dark colored skin.

"Oh? That's my bracelet," she grinned as Quartz handed her the so-called bracelet. "Thanks." She pushed herself up into a standing position.

"Whatever, you don't need to thank me," Quartz huffed his eyes narrowing at her. She was a human and they were useless beings and all he had to do was try to ignore the feeing he just had recently.

"Oh," she blinked before rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay? You seem to be in a panicked frenzy shoving yourself through this crowd."

"Like you care?" Quartz snapped.

"You know, I can help you if you need anything?"

"I don't need any help from a useless organic being such as you."

The girl's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just move out of the way you runt, you st-" He snapped before being interrupted from an inner growl within himself. "Arrrrgh!" He clutched onto his stomach bending over in pain as it rumbled loudly demanding its need. "Stupid hunger pains!" He gritted his teeth tightly.

"You're hungry?" She gasped. "I actually have some money on me, I can get you something to eat!" With that she grasped his arm tugging him along as Quartz only let himself be dragged along. When was the last time he actually ate? Why did he have to be a stupid hybrid rather than a full gem!?

"What are you doing?" He felt himself being shoved into some sort of building and shoved into a seat. What was wrong with this human? How could she defile him? Especially ordering him around...

"Just stay here, I can order you some pizza," she replied.

"What?" Quartz glanced up noticing some other human standing there. She had some sort of suit dress on.

"One pepperoni pizza please," the dark-skinned girl said as the other nodded her head jotting something down on a mini notebook as Connie handed her the money. The lady then disappeared as Quartz quirked an eyebrow. This place was infested with humans and they infiltrated almost everywhere.

"That's it," Quartz growled slamming his hands against the table in front of him. "I am not staying in such a filthy place infested with despicable humans!"

"Wait," the girl reached over the table to place her hand upon his as Quartz glared threateningly at her. She flinched glancing away for a second. "Just have some food, okay?"

The boy rolled his eyes before slouching down in his seat as he tugged his hand away from hers. The girl tugged her hand back placing it upon her lap.

"So...." She drawled as Quartz folded his arms scowling. "My name is Connie, what's yours?"

"Quartz," the hybrid let out a huff.

"Quartz?" Connie grinned. "Cool name, but I've never heard of any human named Quartz."

"Tch, 'cause I'm not a human."

"What?"

"Heh," Quartz let out cocky grin. "I am a gem, a quartz soldier loyal to my Diamond." He pointed to the yellow diamond insignia on the front of his dark black shirt.

"A.... gem?" Connie blinked in confusion.

"Yeah," he smirked placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back into his chair raising his feet up to rest upon the table. "I'm more of a gem hybrid though, half gem and..." he trailed off shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever the other half of me is anyway."

"You mister! Keep your feet off the table! I won't let your dirty feet filth my restaurant!" An old lady was suddenly in front of Quartz shoving his feet off the table.

"Grrr," Quartz growled at her. "Do you even know who I am?" He swiftly stood from his chair. "Do you want a piece of me?" He demanded loudly. "I'll show you a piece of me!" He threw his hand across the table knocking over the glass cup as it fell off shattering upon the floor.

A loud gasp was heard as the old woman shook a finger in Quartz's face.

"You young man will pay for that!"

"Pay?" He growled clenching his fist. "Oh, I'll pay you alright!" He pulled his arm back readying for punching blow.

"Quartz!" Connie grasped his arm. "Stop! You're making a scene!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He hissed pointing an accusing finger at the old lady. "I'm gonna deal with this old slut!"

The next thing he knew the old lady slapped his own cheek.

"How dare you, you unsanitary young man." She tapped her foot angrily against the floor. "I'll teach you to not use bad language in my restaurant!" She roared rushing towards the register counter to grasp a large pizza pan.

"Grandma!" The other owners of the pizza shop gasped as the old lady was socked in the stomach by Quartz.

"Heh, you really are pathetic," Quartz sneered as he smirked. "And since I'm better than all of you... You should all praise me!" He suddenly didn't expect the old lady to whack him in the head with the pizza pan causing him to slam his face into the corner of the table. He sputtered as a trickle of blood dribbled out from the cut on his lip.

"You get out of my restaurant this instant!" The old lady roared pointing towards the door. "Or I'm calling the police!"

"Grrrrrr, why you...?!" Quartz growled before Connie suddenly grasped his arm tightly and dragged him outside.

"And here's your pizza!" The old lady opened the door throwing a box-to go of pizza before slamming the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Connie frowned in concern noticing Quartz's bleeding lip. Sure, he had powers to heal it... but he didn't want to use that pointless power.

"Humans are hideous beings," he snapped.

"You were being mean to that old lady."

"Mean?" The boy tilted his head. "I wasn't being mean, I was being cool."

"It wasn't cool."

"Don't tell me what's cool and what's not," Quartz jabbed a finger to his chest. "You can't tell me anything."

"Right... uh... here's your pizza," Connie handed him the box. Quartz opened it staring down at the bizarre food and the aroma was like nothing he had ever experienced before. "It was nice meeting you..." She swiftly stood.

"Where are you going?" Quartz glanced up at her.

"Oh, well, uh... I just helped you so you don't need me here and I should probably get going..."

"You can't leave, Connie."

"What?" Connie blinked, that was the first time Quartz said her name directing her fully. "Why not?"

"All these other humans here are hideous freaks," the girl seemed to flinch at that. "But you..." Quartz smirked. "You are truly something else. And you can be useful for something." Connie blinked at that stunned not knowing how to reply to that. "You can be... you can like my Pearl here. My original Pearl is back on Homeworld, but you would make a useful Pearl... heh," Quartz chuckled. "What would they say back home? A quartz soldier using a human as a Pearl? What a bizarre thought!"

"Um... if you mind me asking what you mean by having me as your... 'Pearl?" Connie asked.

"A Pearl is a made-to-order servant. They're for standing around, looking nice, holding your stuff for you and keep you company."

"No, no, no, no," Connie shook her head. "I don't want to be this... 'Pearl."

"Why not? You should do as I say."

Connie pinched the bridge of her nose sighing. "That's not the point, I was thinking more along the lines of being... friends."

"Friends?"

"It would be nice to finally have at least one friend..." She twiddled her thumbs. "But, I don't know from the way I've seen you act."

"Define this word of...'Friends' that you speak of."

"Well, a friend is someone who keeps you company and cares about you. You do things together, you hang out and you laugh together."

"Nothing seems to make any sense here," Quartz glanced down at the pizza as his stomach growled loudly. He touched his bloody lip staring at the splotch of blood on his hand as he let out a sigh

"I guess it won't hurt to stay with you for a while longer." Connie placed her hand upon his as he glanced at her. "How about we eat this pizza first?" She grinned at him as Quartz's mouth settled into a thin line. He had this odd feeling in his gut, like it was fluttering, and his cheeks felt warm. "Here," Connie held out a slice for him. "You try it."

Quartz took the slice of pizza before taking a tentative bite.

* * *

**Meanwhile: On Homeworld**

Yellow Diamond was perched in her throne chair until a Peridot appeared.

"My Diamond," the green gem bowed before her. "I've got news for you."

Yellow Diamond's vision spheres narrowed in suspicion. "Where is the quartz I assigned you?"

"Um," Peridot glanced down briefly. "Quartz is still on Earth, of course."

"Yellow Diamond!"

The whole court of gems turned to see a blue gem fly down dissipating her water wings.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yellow Diamond demanded. "I never asked any Lapis Lazuli to interfere with my court! Especially one that's not of my own." She scowled bitterly at the said gem.

Lapis flinched at that as she glanced around. She couldn't believe her eyes, this wasn't how she remembered Homeworld. Everything was different and technology along with technological enhancements was everywhere as she couldn't even understand it.

"I...." She glanced up at Yellow Diamond gulping. "I've come to tell you that after being trapped in a mirror for thousands of years upon Earth..." There was a loud gasp among the court, but Lapis ignored them. "The Crystal Gems held me hostage, but then Quartz freed me. Unfortunately, he's stuck on that planet as a prisoner to the Crystal Gems."

"So, Rose's army still exists..... And you left him alone there!?" Yellow could feel her anger spike.

"I... Yellow Diamond, he told me to leave him behind."

"That is no excuse!" Yellow Diamond stood abruptly from her chair. Each of the gems in the court instantly performed the Diamond salute noticing how angry Yellow Diamond was becoming. "How could you do that to my favorite loyal quartz soldier?!"

Jasper scowled from among the crowd of quartz soldiers.

"You will be punished for this!" Yellow Diamond pointed at Lapis as the blue gem's vision spheres widened in horror. "And yet, you still could be of use. You will be useful for tracking down Quartz again as you were the last to see him. So, you will be kept prisoner."

"What? But, you can't," Lapis protested.

"Or would you rather be shattered here where you stand?"

Lapis immediately shut her mouth not saying anything.

"I thought so," Yellow Diamond turned to Peridot. "Peridot, I command you to instantly return back to earth using the hand ship, and take this Lapis with you as prisoner. You are to bring Quartz back to me."

"Yes, my Diamond."

"And I assign Jasper as your escort."

Jasper smirked flexing her arms. "Finally, let's hope this won't be another waste of my time." Peridot scowled at Jasper, but nodded her head anyway.

"And if you fail," Yellow Diamond's vision spheres narrowed. "Mark my words, or I shall go this abominable planet myself."

"Yes, my Diamond," both Peridot and Jasper nodded their heads. Peridot trudged forward towards the destination of the green hand ship as Jasper grasped Lapis shoving her forward. They made their way towards the ship onto their new mission.

* * *

**Back on Earth:**

The Crystal Gems were still trapped in that pink bubble pounding against it with all their might.

"This isn't working, Garnet!" Pearl sagged lowering her spear.

"Both of you, stand back!" The fusion ordered. Both Amethyst and Pearl did so as Garnet's gauntlets enlarged bigger than ever as she slammed them once against the bubble as it finally popped with a loud whooshing sound. "Gems, we must find Steven!"

"Right," Amethyst nodded her head as the three of them made a dash into the town nearby.

Greg was at the car wash washing a car as he let out sigh. Wiping his brow he settled the wet sponge back into the soapy bucket of water.

"What a day," he mumbled to himself suddenly freezing hearing familiar voices. He turned his head noticing the gems running towards him. Great, it was them again and he couldn't stand to see their faces again.

"Greg!"

"What?" He snapped bitterly folding his arms across his chest. "I thought that you three knew clear enough that I never wanted to see your faces ever again."

"You don't understand," Garnet took a step forward.

"We found Steven," Pearl muttered.

Greg nearly choked on his own spit, but he rather regained his composure. "Right, like I'm going to believe that?"

"He is alive, we saw him!" Amethyst clenched her fists. "You have to believe us."

"Greg," the human scowled as Garnet placed a hand upon his shoulder. Greg slapped her hand away not caring if Garnet's face flickered with hurt, and the same went for the other gems with guilt and hurt evident upon their faces. "We'll prove it to you...." Garnet stated before dashing off along with Pearl and Amethyst in search for Steven if he was still in the town of Beach City.

"Good riddance," Greg huffed rubbing the side of his face.

* * *

**With Quartz and Connie:**

"It's good huh?" Connie grinned at him.

"What's that?" Quartz tilted his head at her.

"You like pepperoni pizza right?"

"I guess, if that is what this thing is," Quartz shrugged taking another bite. He wouldn't admit it, he just couldn't.

"STEVEN!" The hybrid dropped his slice of pizza upon the concrete with a loud splat.

"Are you okay?" Connie noticed this glancing over at him with concern.

"Arrrrgggggh!" He howled clutching the sides of his face. "Not those stupid Crystal Gems again!"

"What?" Connie didn't have enough time to react as Quartz kicked the pizza box away before dashing down the street in mad speed as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Quartz!" Connie tried to reach out to him in vain only to drop her hand by her side letting out a sigh.

"You there!" Connie turned her head noticing three people running towards her. Well, they looked weird, one was completely purple and one with white skin and the other one was really tall with afro styled hair. Not to mention she noticed the gems or jewel things upon their bodies. What in the world was going on here!?

"Have you seen a boy named Steven around here?" The tall white one asked her as the three were standing in front of her glancing around.

"Uh..."

"He has curly hair," the purple one added.

"And he's wearing a black shirt with a yellow diamond insignia on the front," the white one added as well.

Connie's eyes widened in realization. That was Quartz! That was him alright and he was wearing that kind of shirt.

"You mean Quartz?" The white and purple one blinked for a few seconds as the tall one nodded her head adjusting her visor.

"Yes, he calls himself Quartz, but his real name is Steven."

"Oh... well, yeah I just saw him a moment ago."

"Which way did he go?" The tall, white and skinny one asked as she seemed to be on the verge of panicking.

"He went that way," Connie pointed down ahead. "Through the crowd."

"Thank you so much!" The three of them dashed down the street and into the large crowd of people.

Connie blinked in astonishment. "Today sure has been a weird day..."

Quartz was shoving himself through the repulsive crowd of humans as he knocked many over in the process. He could hear yelling echoing across the thin air.

"STEVEN!"

He growled shoving another human aside who slammed his head against the concrete, but Quartz didn't care.

Why won't those dirt bombs just leave him alone!?

* * *

**Meanwhile.. back on Homeworld... In the Diamond court**

"So, you're back already?"

Yellow Diamond huffed as she stood among the Diamond court. White was standing there and Yellow noticed that Blue was besides her.

"That abominable quartz is still stuck on that worthless planet?" White sneered. "I knew that gem hybrid would be a danger and defect to Homeworld. It makes Homeworld look weak."

"That's what you think," Yellow responded bitterly.

White Diamond shook her head holding out her hand before herself. "I cannot comprehend why you would risk a few gems in going back to save this quartz from the annihilation of that insufferable planet that will soon face its punishment for the rebellion. Why should this defect looking quartz deserve your mercy?"

Yellow Diamond's vision spheres hardened as she scowled.

"All he deserves is to be shattered," White Diamond clenched her fist. "Along with that vain planet and all of its organic life."

"But, that planet belonged to her," Blue Diamond spoke as tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. "We would be destroying all that's left of her and her world. What would she think?" More tears rolled down Blue Diamond's face. "What would Pink think of us? We're going to destroy her planet and what was rightfully hers."

Yellow Diamond pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Hmph, this again?" White Diamond folded her arms across her chest. "There is nothing that we can do, she was shattered."

"Blue," Yellow Diamond faced her. "It's been over five-thousand years and you still can't bring yourself to destroy those gems and that planet?"

"But, they were hers."

"I thought we agreed to put the buckle behind us."

"Why can't you just let me grieve?"

"I get it," White half-growled. "We all miss her, we all miss Pink including me, but these emotions and feelings are a transgression. For there is no point in feeling whatsoever and Blue..." Blue glanced towards White seeing her disgusted face as more tears escaped from Blue Diamond's vision spheres. "If you cannot act like a true Diamond would in my presence, I order you to leave."

No words were said as Blue swiftly turned leaving the large courtroom. Yellow watched her leave before turning to face White Diamond once again.

"You see," White emphasized. "This is what happens when you grow too close to a gem and put all your trust into them. It makes you look weak and putting your trust into a defect hybrid like Quartz is making you look weak as you're willing to free him from the annihilation on the chunk of a rock of a planet that will soon enough meet its demise."

"I'll do what I want," Yellow snapped angrily and quite bitterly. "For Quartz is MINE... My loyal quartz gem... He belongs to me. And it is my order to bring him back here."

"Let's see if that Jasper and puny Peridot along with that prisoner will carry out your order," White smugly smirked.

"Doesn't matter, if they fail then I'll bring him back," Yellow clenched her fist tightly. "I'll go to that contemptible planet myself."

"Hmph," White glowered with such contempt. With that Yellow Diamond gracefully exited the Diamond courtroom.


	10. Faint Connection

Quartz was running in such a mad dash. He was running towards some kind of large building that had a large elephant sign of some sort that read, 'It's a Wash' in bright orange neon lights. Quartz saw some sort of van or vehicle, or whatever it was called. It sure looked like quite bizarre as he ducked it to hide himself. He was heaving heavily placing his hand against his chest, trying to calm his heart that was beating relentlessly.

"Finally, got away from those cursed Crystal Gems," the hybrid heard a loud splat as he glanced up. There was a man standing there who had dropped the sponge he was currently holding staring at Quart with a flabbergasted expression, that of shock and disbelief.

 _Ugh..._ Quartz scowled in disdain. He couldn't believe how this human was staring at him.

"S-Steven?" The human croaked as Quartz's eyes widened.

"You know that filthy name too?!" Quartz threw out his fist slamming it against the van as he just created a dent in it.

"What?"

Quartz turned ready to sprint off only to freeze as the Crystal Gems suddenly noticed him.

"Arrrrrgh!" He howled pressing his back against the van as he summoned his shield. "Stay back!"

"Steven!" The gems came to a halt, but otherwise kept a fair distance in front of the boy.

Amethyst turned her head noticing the other human who was gaping in shock. "Greg!"

"What's going on?" Greg gasped. "Is this even real? Is that really Steven?"

"It is," Pearl nodded her head. "It is Steven."

Suddenly Greg could feel tears building up in his eyes as they streamed down his cheeks. His son was actually alive? He was actually here? But, how was that even possible?

"Steven," Garnet took a step towards the boy.

"Take another step and I won't hesitate to shatter you!" Quartz hissed.

"What?" Greg blinked. Steven was rejected the gems? But, why? "What's wrong with him? What's going on?" That's when Greg noticed Pearl's saddened expression as he could feel his own heart clench. It just be something terrible indeed.

"He doesn't remember us," Pearl spoke softly. "And all this time he was on Homeworld."

Greg could suddenly feel panic seize him. "You mean... that home planet that Rose told me that you gems came from? The place of bad and terrible gems that hated the earth?"

Pearl nodded her head at that confirming Greg's thoughts.

No, he couldn't believe it... Whoever kidnapped his Steven had taken him to Homeworld. But, the worst part was that Steven didn't even remember them. Greg could only clutch onto his shirt trying his best not to cry as he watched Garnet try to ease the boy to lower his shield.

"I don't trust you traitors," was Quartz's snarky reply.

"Come on, Steven," Pearl urged the boy.

"Stop calling me by that wretched name! How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Quartz and not Steven?"

"It is your real name, bud," Amethyst says.

"Shut up!" Steven pointed an accusing finger at the small Amethyst. "Just shut your snarky mouth you defective Amethyst!"

The purple gem flinched at that glancing away as Quartz noticed the fusion scowl at him.

"Steven, don't make me have to come over to you."

"Oh yeah? I really would like to see you try."

That seemed to do it as Garnet stepped towards him as Quartz threw out his shield. The fusion ducked as Quartz tried to take the opportunity to sprint away. However, the fusion's gauntlets were suddenly around him and the boy found himself encased in a bubble.

"Garnet!" The Pearl placed her hand upon the fusion's shoulder.

"Don't worry," the fusion replied calmly. "I've got him."

Quartz thrashed inside the bubble banging his fists against its smooth surface.

"Come on, let's take him back," Garnet suggested.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Greg stepped in. "Steven is my son and I have every right to see him, even if he doesn't seem to remember." He frowned at that last part.

"Of course," Pearl grinned as the three gems nodded their heads. It sure had been so long since Greg ever visited them and their place. And truth be told, they sure did miss Greg after all.

Greg followed after the gems through the town and back to the house upon the beach. It was the same he had remembered it years ago, even everything in Steven's room was still in the same place. Greg could only assume that the gems didn't want to disturb anything in the room of the sort.

Garnet had placed the bubble upon the couch. "Pearl, get the chains."

"What?" Greg's eyes widened. "You're actually chaining him up?"

"We have to Greg," Garnet tried to explain. "Otherwise he'll try to escape again."

"Right..." Greg watched as Pearl came back with some long chains. The fusion popped the bubble as Pearl instantly chained Quartz's hands to the wall with the chain cuffs. The chain was considerably long, so the boy did have some room to move freely about. It was actually enough for him to get into the kitchen area and up to his bed upon the loft above.

"I'm so sorry, Steven," Pearl stepped back quivering with tears building up in her eyes as she noticed how Quartz was glaring at them.

"So it is true, I am a prisoner," the boy let out a vicious growl.

"This is for your own good," Garnet replied.

Quartz scowled settling upon the sofa as he folded his arms.

"I'll cook something warm for you," Pearl got up and headed into the kitchen to start cooking something upon the stove.

The hybrid noticed how the perma-fusion was standing directly in front of the front door seemingly guarding it. Not to mention both the defective Amethyst and the human were on either sides of him.

The boy flinched noticing how the human was reaching a hand towards him. "Steven..."

"Don't touch me you pathetic human," Quartz hissed as Greg pulled his hand back. The boy noticed how the human was frowning heaving a heavy sigh. That was, until Greg reached into the backpack that he held pulling out some sort of instrument by the looks of it.

"I remember how you played this one song back then," Greg said softly. "You had your own ukulele." He pulled out the small ukulele that belonged to Steven setting it upon the couch.

Quartz made no attempt to touch it only choosing to ignore the human.

Greg let out a sigh before strumming his guitar softly. "I could never be, I could never be..."

 _Hmph,_ Quartz scowled. _That pathetic human is being annoying._

"I could never be ready for this. I could never be, I could never be. I could never be ready. Things start and things end." Quartz didn't realize that he turned his head towards the human. This spiked some hope in Greg as he smiled softly back the boy. "And isn't it lovely in theory but, I could never be, I could never be. I could never be ready."

Quartz kept staring at the human with such fascination. Why? He didn't know.

Greg seemed to noticed this as he strummed his guitar as another thought occurred to him. "Back then, I remember how you played this song in front of me and the Crystal Gems."

The hybrid stayed silent as the human began to sing once again.

"If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the four of us taking you down, cause we're good and evil never beats us."

An odd feeling stirred within Quartz as he clearly had no idea how to respond.

"We'll win the fight and then go out for pizza! We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world, believe in... Garnet," Greg gestured towards the fusion. "Amethyst," he motioned to the purple gem. "And Pearl," he gestured towards her before suddenly pointing at Quartz. "And Steven!"

The hybrid gem noticed how each of the gems got teary eyed. Mostly Pearl though who sniffed loudly while stirring something in a bowl.

Quartz stared at the human arching an eyebrow. "Who are you?" Even that simple question caused Greg to frown sadly.

"I'm Greg, and I'm your father."

"My what? What's a father?"

"A father is," Greg cleared his throat. "Someone who takes care of their offspring. An offspring who is descended from them. Which means that I contributed half of my DNA to you."

Quartz's eyes widened scowling in disgust. "You're my father and I'm your offspring?"

"Yes," Greg nodded his head. "You're my son."

"Pffh, yeah right," the boy rolled his eyes. "And you've contributed your DNA into me? Whatever that is."

"It's your genetic code, a blue print of how your body is designed," Greg tried to explain in the simplest terms. "And it's true, I contributed half of my DNA to you, that is, your human DNA as the other half came from your mother, who is another caretaker and the one who gave birth to you. Your mother was a gem.... Rose Quartz."

"WHAT!?" Quartz hissed clenching his fingers upon the edge of the couch. "Then that would mean that I'm half gem and half... human," he said the word as if it was curse. "And I'm the offspring of you and Rose Quartz, the pathetic leader of the rebellion!?"

"But, it's true Steven. Rose Quartz was your mother, she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. You are part of her, as you now inherit and have her gem."

"NO!" Quartz shut his eyes covering his ears tightly as he gritted his teeth. "I ain't listening to any of your lies!"

"Steven..."

"Why won't you bastards just me alone?!" He hissed as Greg flinched. This wasn't the Steven that he had remembered back then. It was as if he had changed and it made him feel a twinge of sadness.

"Here, you need to eat up," the Pearl was suddenly in front of Quartz holding out a warm bowl of steaming soup.

"I've already eaten," the boy spat. "And I'm not taking anything from a Pearl like you. A defective Pearl you are, and you're nothing but a mere Pearl!"

Pearl flinched at that her fingers clenching against the warm bowl of soup.

"Hmph," he smirked noticing how the Pearl was quivering.

"Please, you're making Pearl very upset," the fusion suddenly abandoned the doorway standing directly in front of the boy. "You don't have to be like this."

"Why? That's none of your concern," Quartz huffed.

"Of course it is," Garnet reached a hand through his curls. "You mean so much to us. We're worried about you."

"Yeah right," he slapped her hand away rather roughly folding his arms.

"Greg," the human glanced up at the fusion. "May I have a word with you along with Pearl?"

"What's this about?" Pearl set the bowl of soup onto the small coffee table.

"I'll tell you in the temple, but just come."

"Uh, okay," Greg got off the couch awkwardly following Pearl and Garnet towards the temple door. "And Amethyst keep an eye on him," Garnet pointed at the purple gem. "Do not let him escape, no matter what."

"Aye-aye captain!" Amethyst saluted. "No surprises while I'm on duty."

Garnet nodded before disappearing into the temple along with Pearl and Greg.

"What's this about, Garnet?" Pearl questioned as the fusion faced the two in the front of the burning room.

"We need to talk about Steven," Pearl flinched at that as Greg rubbed the back of his head.

"What is there to say? Clearly he has lost his memory and has forgotten us," Pearl squeaked.

"Exactly," Garnet said, rather precise.

"We already know that," Greg says.

"That's not the point, the point is, we can't just keep him here like this. We need to get him to remember us again."

"I don't know if that will work," Greg frowned. "Usually when humans lose their memories it's permanent and is damaged forever."

"So, there is no hope?" Pearl could feel tears building up in her eyes as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Not unless we do something about this," Garnet glanced down at her palms as she clenched them. "We cannot give up."

"But, it seems that Homeworld has changed him as well," Pearl added. "Surely we cannot change that."

"Didn't we once belong to Homeworld?" Garnet mumbled. Pearl's eyes widened at that as she slowly nodded her head. "And look at us now, we've changed for the better. Along with the original Crystal Gems back then and Rose Quartz who saw the beauty in everything. And we also kept Amethyst."

"That's true," Pearl murmured. "But, not every gem from Homeworld would ever change. And Steven seems to be so loyal to Yellow Diamond..." She glanced away.

"Wait, what?" Greg gasped. Pearl glanced at him sadly before going into explicit detail about everything. How Steven had said he was loyal to Yellow Diamond, and had her insignia on his shirt and was a quartz soldier to her back on Homeworld. She went on to further explain the Diamond Authority.

"I think I need a moment," Greg placed a hand upon his forehead as he sagged to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Greg," Pearl frowned guiltily.

"No," he shook his head. "It's not your fault or anyone else's no one ever knew this would happen to Steven."

"How are we ever going to snap him out from the ways of Homeworld?" Pearl asked gazing at the fusion. "He's been there for so many years and it's all he knows about. He's entrapped in their ways.... And he's against us and the Earth as well and everything that he was truly meant to protect and do, against protecting this planet, and even against everything his mother believed in and fought for. In everything that she's stood up to protect which was precious and worth fighting for. And he's against mercy, as he'll shatter gems just like Homeworld does. He's against everything that Rose believed in and he's part of her.... he's.... he's the only thing that we have left of her," Pearl choked trying to contain her emotions as Garnet placed a hand upon her shoulder as the white gem began to sob. "He's the only one who finally gave us a new purpose."

"And that is why we must do everything we can to help him. Even if we may never be able to bring back the precious and lovable Steven we once knew, we must try."

Pearl sniffed nodding her head. "Okay."

"And it's not going to be easy to break his habits and everything, so that is why we'll do this together. We must come up with a plan, one step at a time," Garnet glanced at Greg holding out a hand for him take to haul him back up.

* * *

**Back in the House:**

* * *

Amethyst was sitting upon the couch, but keeping a fair distance away from the boy.

Quartz glanced towards the door trying to evaluate any plan of success that he could come up with in his mind.

"Don't even think about it," the Amethyst murmured causing Quartz to huff.

There was no mistaking it, he was going to be stuck here for a while. He glanced down at the bowl of soup gently taking it into his hands as he slowly used the spoon rather clumsily to take a sip. He noticed how the Amethyst was carefully watching him as he chose to ignore her.

This food-liquid substance thing wasn't all that bad and it did make him feel warm inside. He set it back upon the small coffee table as he was finished before slouching back against the sofa.

The silence was suffocating as Quartz pinched the bridge of his nose. He understand why, but the silence was killing him.

"You know," he spoke softly not even turning to face the defective Amethyst. "I don't get why everyone doesn't listen to you."

"What?" The Amethyst turned towards him with a confused expression.

"I mean, you're a quartz right?" The boy turned meeting her gaze. "A quartz soldier, just like me, they should be listening to you as you're the higher and better gem in ranking."

"Oh," Amethyst clutched onto her arm. "I don't know, that's not how it is around here I guess."

"Hmph, maybe it's because you're defective?"

"Defective?"

"Yeah, quartz soldiers are supposed to be all, big and strong. Well, except for me on the size part since I'm some sort of hybrid. But, you're just so short and small and so weak, and that's what makes you defective, a gem that doesn't even deserve to exist."

Amethyst bit her lip turning her away from him, her back facing him.

Quartz blinked as silence once again filled the room and it was only infuriating him, annoying the crap outta him.

"But, you do look a lot like a Carnelian I saw once before. She was your size and all and belonged to Blue Diamond, it was such a shame that Blue Diamond decided to keep her and to not have her shattered along with the other defective quartzes."

Amethyst made no motion of acknowledgement, not even saying a single word as she was still facing away from him.

The boy growled mentally as he slapped his forehead.

_Stupid! What was he even doing in thinking that he could even talk with this defective Amethyst?_

He let out sigh. "Come on, let's just have civil conversation, quartz to quartz. There's no one else here but us, and there's no one like us," the boy sagged against the couch.

"You know... I do miss Homeworld and I just wonder if Yellow Diamond will notice that I'm gone. She's not one to portray mercy, but it would be such an honor if she was at least merciful in keeping me alive. I do have to admit that you also remind me of an Amethyst I knew back on Homeworld. Of course, she wasn't defective like you, but she was the one who helped raise me into the customs of Homeworld besides Yellow Diamond herself. The two of us were close, and Yellow Diamond doesn't even have very many Amethysts as most of them belong to Blue Diamond anyway. Rose Quartzes are Amethysts are quite similar gems and I don't know why, but I just feel a close connection to Amethyst gems considering the fact that there aren't any other Rose Quartzes around. The only few remaining Rose Quartzes other than me are still kept bubbled in Pink Diamond's sanctuary vessel in space where had a human zoo."

The boy suddenly noticed how the Amethyst turned her attention towards him as he continued on.

"And I've never seen any kind of Amethyst like you before, and you're like my height precisely and I can't help but feel like that I...."

Quartz clutched onto his shirt as he felt his gut twist into a knot. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to say this.

"Argh," he slapped his face in frustration. "I'm so gonna be shattered for this."

"No worries dude, you're secret is safe with me. You can tell me anything. This is only between..." Amethyst trailed off thinking for a moment choosing her words wisely. "This is only between us quartzes." Yeah, that sounded about right.

Quartz let out a sigh closing his eyes. "I feel like.... like I'm somehow connected to you and yet I don't know why."

The half gem hybrid was clearly not expecting arms to wrap around him as the Amethyst hugged him tightly. He found his face buried into her light lavender colored hair as she squeezed him tighter and yet gently.

A calming feeling seemed to wash over him calming down his nerves as Quartz let out a soft sigh. This was okay right? He couldn't be shattered for portraying affection right? After all, he wasn't on Homeworld and Yellow Diamond wouldn't see him like this. He decided to give in to the feeling pressing himself closer towards the Amethyst as he slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her hugging her back in return. His face was completely buried into her soft hair as he basked into the feeling of the embrace.


	11. Unintended Betrayal

Amethyst opened her eyes noticing the temple door open. The fusion stopped both Pearl and Greg from completely stepping out.

"Garnet?' Pearl blinked in confusion before her gaze met Amethyst's and noticed how she and Quartz were hugging. "Oh my..."

"Shh," Garnet hissed.

Pearl clamped her mouth shut. Obviously they didn't want to ruin this moment. The white gem silently watched with a hopeful expression plastered onto her face. That was until Quartz moved himself out from the hug. He scooted away from Amethyst as the three made their way over. He acted like nothing had happened between himself and Amethyst.

"We should let Steven rest." The boy nodded his head, it was getting late and he'd love it if the gems were away from him, including the human. However, the human stayed a bit longer, reading him some sort of book about space. Quartz couldn't help but to scowl at that. Everything in that book was wrong and he wanted nothing more than to shove the book into the human's face, however, his own body didn't obey his command as he eventually fell asleep. The last thing he felt was a hand ruffling his hair.

The next few days always seemed to go at the same pace. He'd wake up to find that the Pearl had served some food, something called breakfast with waffles, pancakes or eggs. As always, he would snap back at the Pearl harshly and she would always be fighting the urge to cry. The pathetic Pearl was nothing, but uptight and sensitive. Perhaps that was the reason why Quartz seemed to hate her the most, other than the fusion.

His food was always left on that small table in front of him, and when his stomach made its growling demand he had no choice, but to eat the food. The human, otherwise known as Greg, would always come and visit every day. Sometimes he'd bring his guitar and play him a song until Quartz would snap at him to shut up. The music would always make his ears bleed and he'd go into a growling fit.

It seemed today that the human just wanted to talk this time as Quartz folded his arms across his chest. This was like the third time Greg would talk to him about Rose Quartz, other than the Pearl who seemed to always be in some sort of daze whenever she spoke of her.

"Rose Quartz was such an incredible being," Greg mused. Quartz didn't know whether he hated those words or the human's tone of voice. "I love her so much, and I gave up everything to be with her. Until one day, after many years of being together, she told me that she wanted a baby." The boy noticed the human glance towards him. "She wanted you so much, that she was willing to give up her physical form to bring you into the world and become half of you. As you now bear and carry her gem."

"She's not my mother," Quartz snapped. "I don't have the same Rose Quartz gem as her."

"Yes you do," Greg pointed up towards the wall as Quartz noticed a painting of none other than Rose Quartz. "Same gem, same gem placement."

"So? I'm not believing anything you say, you stupid human."

"Steven," Greg sighed frowning. "Denying the truth is not going to get you anywhere."

The half gem didn't reply to that only glancing up at the Rose Quartz portrait. It seemed as if the pathetic Crystal Gems and the humans each took turns with him.

Honestly, Quartz liked Amethyst's company rather than the others. He was still puzzled about that, but the Amethyst would only crack some jokes, eat some food and talk about her adventures with the Crystal Gems. Quartz didn't understand why the defective Amethyst seemed to be so loyal to them, as she could've had the power to destroy them just like any other Amethyst would do, however, she did not. This Amethyst seemed to fascinate him one way or another.

Whenever the fusion was around, she would talk about how much Quartz meant to them and even told him about how Ruby and Sapphire first met. The boy was disgusted how two different types of gems could love each other and even fuse. Love was considered taboo on Homeworld and was forbidden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day went the same as usual and Quartz was feeling tired of these chains, but he was going to be like forever.

He let out a groan as the peaceful silence that he was thoroughly enjoying for once was interrupted by the defective Pearl, who was exiting the temple door. He couldn't stand this Pearl as she sat upon the couch besides him as the boy shuffled further away from her. He was glad that it was silent as the Pearl didn't say a word, only placing her hands upon her knees as she gazed up at the Rose Quartz portrait.

"When she was gone, I didn't know what to do," Pearl spoke softly breaking the silence. "My duty was to always server her, for the future with her. But now she's gone forever and I'm still here." There was a loud sniff as Quartz rolled his eyes.

_Crud.... she's going to cry again..._

"But, then I found a new duty," she turned her head towards him smiling softly. "A duty to take care of you, as you are all that's left of her. And I remember when you were still a baby, you called me... mama... once. And although I am not your mother never will be. Never have those words struck me so deeply. And it was as if you were one of my own," she sniffed dabbing at her eyes. "I found a new duty to protect you, as you were something entirely new and extraordinary and you gave me something to live for. In protecting this planet, protecting you more than anything." More tears suddenly leaked out from her eyes. "But, with everything that has happened to you, as you're now loyal to Homeworld and are against us as you don't remember.... I feel like I failed you, and her." Her fingers were clenching tightly upon her knees.

"I swore to her that I would take care of you and protect you, but I've failed. I've failed in every possible way and I...." She bit her lip tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't help.... but to think...." Quartz turned his head towards her, as much as he hated her and wanted her to go cry somewhere else, all he could feel was his own heart beating in his chest as he listened intently for her to finish.

"What would she think of me now?"

Quartz's body seemed to move on its own as if it had its own mind, while his mind was telling him that this was all wrong. He found himself wrapping his arms around her form from behind as she let out a soft gasp. As much as he hated this Pearl, he now realized that he hated it more when she cries.

"I...." He croaked having the urge to say something to her, but he couldn't think of what.

Come on you bum, say something!

"I think you're pretty great...." Those words spiked a memory in him. He did say that to Peridot back on Homeworld long ago. The Pearl sniffed continuing to cry as Quartz found himself hugging her tighter.

Was he truly becoming soft? He seemed to be opening up slowly to the Crystal Gems and this human. They were always keeping him company, and for once he was finally getting used to it.

However, something strange happened the next day as the gems seemed to be in a panicked frenzy.

"It's finally happening!" Pearl squawked loudly in the open doorway as Quartz glanced towards them from the couch, as he was eating some macaroni and cheese. He actually liked the food here had to admit.

"Woah, woah, woah, what is that in the sky? It looks like a giant green hand," Amethyst was in front of Pearl upon the porch, gazing up into the sky.

"It's a ship," Garnet confirmed as Quartz choked on a macaroni noodle. He hacked and coughed pounding his chest until the noodle flew out from his mouth.

"What do we do, Garnet?" Pearl glanced at the fusion with a frightened expression. "Who knows who we'll be faced with this time? And what do they want?"

"They want Steven," Garnet glanced towards Quartz who was pretending that he was wasn't listening as he chewed some more of his Mac and cheese.

"Oh, no, no, no," Pearl felt her legs go weak nearly collapsing if it weren't for Garnet to grasp her arm, hauling her back onto her feet.

"Keep it together, Pearl. Now is not the time, we have to protect him." With that Garnet closed the door. "And since he's chained he can't go anywhere." Pearl nodded her head at that. "Come on, we can do this. We'll do this together, we have to." The gems followed Garnet down the porch stairs and onto the beach summoning their weapons, as Pearl and Amethyst fused into Opal to fire their bow of light arrows at the hand ship, however, it had no effect as it blocked the blow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile:**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quartz was struggling madly against the chains that held him bound. That ship outside had to be none other than a ship from Homeworld and now was his final chance to escape. He used anything that he could find in the room in attempt to break apart the chain.

"What in the world is this thing made out of?" He huffed in frustration before punching his hand through the wall. "Argh!" He pulled his hand back clutching onto it before his eyes widened. The hole had had made in the wall was right by where the chain was connected through the wall.

_That's it!_

He put his hand through the hole fumbling for the clasp that connected the chain into the wall. Once he found it, he snapped it off as the chain fell away from the wall, and then he attempted to remove the chain cuffs from his wrists. With a loud clink they fell against the floor as he rubbed his slightly irritated wrists before smirking in triumph. He finally did it! He could now finally escape!

Laughing wickedly at his success he made a dash out from the house.

"At least Steven will be safe...." The three gems heard a scuffing noise behind them noticing none other than....

"Steven!?" Opal cried before defusing. The boy scowled in disgust for a split second. How could that Amethyst fuse with a defective Pearl!? A Pearl and Amethyst had fused together?

"You escaped!?" Amethyst's eyes were wide.

"What are you doing!?" Pearl pushed herself up. "Get out of here!"

"Don't worry," Quartz grinned. "I'll get out of here soon enough."

The three gems turned just as the giant green hand ship slowly descended down upon the beach.

"Just stay behind us!" The gems were standing protectively in front of Quartz.

The ship landed upon the sand lowering down one finger, a ball appeared on the palm before opening upon the edge of the finger as three figures appeared.

"That's them all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines." Quartz instantly recognized the three figures, it was Peridot, Jasper and Lapis.

"Tch, this is it?" Jasper huffed before turning around to roughly grab Lapis. "Hey, get over here."

Quartz let out a gasp the moment he saw the blue gem.

"This is their base?"

"Yes...." Lapis glanced away biting her lip.

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet hissed.

"Yeah, step off!" Amethyst stretched her whip for emphasis.

"This is not a Gem-controlled planet!" The three Homeworld gems jumped off landing upon the sand of the beach.

"This is all that's left of Rose Quartz's army? Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display?" She glanced over her gaze meeting Quartz's. "And it looks like we found what we came for."

"You're not taking him!" Pearl grasped onto Quartz's shoulder.

"Oh really?" Jasper smirked. "It looks to me like he would rather take you down."

"What?" The Pearl didn't have enough time to react as Quartz summoned his shield slamming her in the head as she fell back. That was the moment when Jasper threw a destabilizer at Quartz while he took one out herself to face against the fusion. She slammed her helmet against Garnet's gauntlets knocking her back.

"Steven, run!" It was too late, for when the fusion charged a Jasper she got hit by the destabilizer as it spread across her chest, her form falling apart. She fell back glancing at Steven who was holding a destabilizer smirking with glee before she finally poofed leaving two gemstones upon the sand, one red, one blue.

"Steven!"" The Pearl ducked the swipe from the destabilizer while Jasper then turned to Amethyst managing to poof her in a matter of seconds.

The boy summoned his shield again managing to knock Pearl's spear out of her grasp and puncher her as she fell back upon the sand. Quartz smirked raising the destabilizer high above her as she glanced up tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Steven.... please.... you don't have to do this."

"Oh, yes I do," Quartz immediately brought down the destabilizer jabbing her form as she poofed. He bent himself over picking up the smooth, white gemstone as he clenched it tightly in his palm. He could finally end this Pearl, right then and right now. He could just shatter this gem. He clenched his hand tighter preparing to crush it underneath his hand with the butt end of the destabilizer.

"We should take these gems prisoner," Jasper suggested as she held the three other gems in her hand. "Leave them for the Diamonds to shatter themselves."

"Fine," Quartz sighed lowering his destabilizer and released his tight hold upon the Pearl gem. He handed Jasper back the destabilizer and the white gem as well.

"Finally, this useless and worthless mission is over, of taking you back to Yellow Diamond."

Quartz scowled at that. "Well, at least Yellow Diamond is merciful enough in coming back to get me."

"I don't get why she believes in such a defective runt like you."

The boy let out a growl as Jasper smirked at him. She grasped Lapis' arm dragging her back into the ship as Quartz followed behind Peridot.

"Why is Lapis a prisoner?" Quartz questioned Peridot once they were inside the hand ship as they watched Jasper shove Lapis into a cell with a fore field.

"She was supposed to be shattered for leaving you behind as that was Yellow Diamond's order, but then she was useful in finding you and the Crystal Gem base, so she's a prisoner now." Peridot turned making her way towards the control bridge. Quartz scowled, he hated this, how could they treat Lapis like this?

"Come on runt," Jasper suddenly shoved him forward.

"Hey, watch it!" Quartz pointed a finger up at her.

"You idiot, the ship is setting a course for Homeworld, get back to your station."

The boy huffed walking away from Jasper as he made his way into the control bridge, whereas Peridot was steering the course of the ship. He turned his head towards the projector screen to the left that had all the cells where Jasper put the Crystal Gems, being separated from each other.

Quartz could feel his gut twist and he almost felt sick as the gems regenerated, but what hit him the most was their expression. They were all full of sadness, Amethyst sagging against the wall, the Ruby growling in frustration, the Sapphire sitting motionlessly and the Pearl.... The half gem could feel his own heart clench painfully. The Pearl was sobbing, clutching onto her knees as she rocked back and forth upon her heels. He hated seeing them like this and yet, he had no idea why. The feeling in his heart, chest and gut was overpowering. He had to do something, he couldn't just leave them like this!

It was like a battle was raging inside himself one telling him to leave them be, and the other was a wanting to help them. He slapped his face in frustration. "Argh, that's it!" He stormed out from the room as Peridot glanced at him suspiciously before shrugging nonchalantly.

He had found his way into the inner tunnel chambers of the ship, until he came into a large room. It was the ship's engine room, where all of its energy came from the main power source, a giant glowing yellow and green oval upon a large pedestal.

"Well," Quartz was standing directly in front of the orb. He had to distract Jasper somehow if he wanted to help the Crystal Gems. "Here goes nothing," he summoned his shield ramming it against the orb a few times 'til it had exploded as he was knocked by coughing from the yellow hue before sprinting out from the engine room. The ship was slowly shaking and started stalling as Quartz knew that he had to act quickly. He knew where the main area of where the gems would be located.

Running down the hall, he skidded to a stop in front of one cell as the reached his hand through the field as it really didn't have much effect on him. He grasped the Ruby's arm hauling her out.

"Come on, we have to find the others."

"Right," Ruby nodded her head as Quartz ran down the hall with the little red gem following behind him. They appeared in front of Sapphire's cell.

"I can let you out!" The boy reached through the barrier.

"Of course..." Sapphire slid through the gap of the barrier that Quartz created.

"Thank you, Steven."

"Hmph," the boy decided to ignore that scowling a bit. "Don't waste my time in rescuing you pathetic gems."

Sapphire nodded her head before finally noticing Ruby standing behind him.

"Ruby!"

"Sapphire!"

The two embraced each other tightly.

"Did they hurt you?"

"NO, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares!?" Ruby began to tear up.

"I do!"

Quartz groaned dragging a hand down his face. The two were laughing hugging each other.

"I don't have time for this!" He hissed. The two gems nodded their heads at him before Ruby picked up Sapphire twirling her around as they fused.

"Steven! Thank you!" Garnet landed in front of him.

Quartz scoffed turning himself around. "Stop calling me that already and I'm not doing you any favor." He was suddenly grasped from behind as the fusion embraced him.

"Oh, Steven," she said softly, her hand ruffling his hair.

"Where are they!?" Jasper's voice boomed loudly in the distance.

"Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge."

"You don't need to tell me you perma-fusion..." the boy was cut off guard as the fusion kissed his forehead. A warm feeling spread through him as he closed his eyes a vision flashing before him of where Amethyst and Pearl were. Now this would be easier. He opened his eyes dashing down the hall only to have a hand grasp him roughly by the scruff of his shirt, as he came face to face with Jasper just around the bend.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" Quartz struggled in her grasp as Jasper slammed him into the wall rather roughly. "You just destroyed the power source and freed the abominable fusion. I see it now..." she summoned her helmet. "You've become a traitor." With that slammed her helmet directly into the boy's face as he blacked out.

She snickered only to be punched in the face by a giant gauntlet, knocking her back as she released the boy.

"Steven! Steven!" The boy felt someone shaking him as she groaned opening his eyes. He saw himself in the fusion's arms her worried expression instantly changing into relief. That's when he realized that his eyes was throbbing with a pain seemingly swelling.

_Stupid Jasper!_

"Go Steven!" He felt the fusion gently pushing him forward. "Hurry!"

He wasted no time in running down the hall, leaving Garnet behind to face against Jasper. He made his way towards both Pearl and Amethyst's cells.

"Steven?" Pearl lifted her head up in surprise.

"You idiots," Steven passed through the barrier to haul Pearl out from her cell and then Amethyst after her as well. "Let's just go already." They followed him across the hall and into the control bridge to be met with Peridot.

Peridot turned pulling out a destabilizer from the screen as she attempted to stab Amethyst with it. However, Amethyst ducked the destabilizer as it hit Quartz instead.

"Have you forgotten that destabilizers don't work on me?" Quartz grasped the gem technology weapon flinging it across the room as if it was nothing.

"What are you doing you clod!?"

Quartz smirked. "What does it look like?"

Amethyst summoned her whip lashing it at Peridot who let out a shriek, having slammed her face against the floor as she activated an Escape Pod that fled towards the Earth.

Quartz blinked staring out the window as the ship continued its freefall. It was going to crash against the Earth!

The control bridge door opened revealing Garnet who had a broken visor as if she had just been in a fight.

"Garnet!" Both Amethyst and Pearl gasped.

"This ship is going down!"

Wait, what about Lapis? Quartz's eyes widened. He needed to get Lapis! He made a beeline for the door, only for the fusion to grasp him tightly by his shirt.

"There's no time!"

"Holy crud," Quartz glanced back towards the window seeing land coming up rather quickly.

They were going to be crushed/ He was going to be crushed! He closed his eyes tightly forming pink bubble around himself and the gems as they were all huddle together as the ship crashed in a loud uproar, once finally exploding as Quartz felt arms wrapped around him tightly, perhaps from each of the gems.

As the loud rustling noise stopped, there was a loud clank of rubble falling aside as the pink bubble finally popped. Quartz found himself in Garnet's lap as Amethyst playfully punched his arm.

"That's the way to do it dude!" The half gem could gap in horror at the sight of the ship, or rather what was left of it. Rubble was everywhere and Quartz couldn't believe it. What did he just do!? He just destroyed a Homeworld ship and freed the Crystal Gems and helped them! That would mean that he was.... a traitor to Homeworld.

"No!" He leapt out from the fusion's lap. "What have I done!?"

"Steven..." Pearl reached out a hand towards him.

A hand suddenly shot out from underneath some pile of rubble, revealing Jasper who emerged from the burning wreckage of the ship.

"Ugh!" She fell upon her knees scowling bitterly. "You...." She pointed an accusing finger towards Quartz. "You traitor! I'll shatter you!" She rose to her feet before turning to glare at Garnet. "I won't be beaten by a fusion... I...." There was the rustling sound of rubble shifting, a blue form appearing. It was none other than Lapis who gasped forming her water wings in an attempt to fly away. Unfortunately, Jasper grasped her leg pulling her down to grasp her arm. "Aw, don't fly off so soon."

"Lapis!" Quartz growled at Jasper as the three gems grasped him tugging him back.

"Lapis, listen, fuse with me!"

"What?"

Jasper grasped the blue gem's chin tightly. "How long did these Crystal runts keep you trapped here on miserable hunk of rock?"

"Ugh," Lapis grunted as Jasper dropped her against the ground.

"These Gems, they're traitors to Homeworld," Quartz could feel Amethyst and Pearl gripping him tighter. "They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes."

The half gem frowned in horror as Lapis nodded her head offering her hand towards Jasper as the larger gem grinned widely, having reached out to grasp Lapis' hand in return.

"Oh, no...." Quartz gaped in shock along with the Crystal Gems as Jasper and Lapis danced around each other, with Jasper dipping the blue gem as they fused into a giant amorphous white blob of energy. A giant fusion appeared out from the light and Quartz had never seen such a hideous fusion before. She was even more hideous than the perma-fusion herself.

The new fusion cackled revealing her sharp fangs as she raised a giant water hand high into the air.

"I will be unstoppable! And Malachite will tear you worthless gems apart!"

Quartz could feel the gems' presence leave him as he turned his head noticing them dance, while forming a giant white blob.

_Crud! Those Crystal dirt bombs fused together!?_

The bright light died down, revealing a large fusion about Malachite's height or so. Her hair was aqua blue, and she was a six-armed giant woman.

"Not unless Alexandrite takes you down first!" The fusion roared from her second mouth underneath her chin.

Malachite roared viciously slamming down her water hand, as Quartz felt the giant Alexandrite push him back behind her with one of her hands as she punched the giant water hand. The boy watched in amazement as the two giant fusions fought each other out further in the ocean. It seemed as if Alexandrite didn't want to be fighting so near the town.

This was so epic! Especially watching two giant fusions fighting each other. The boy chuckled sitting upon the sand, this sure was entertaining to watch.

Malachite had punched Alexandrite directly in the face knocking her back a feet yards away.

"There really is something more to this fusion thing."

Alexandrite gasped as Malachite used both arms to grasp her throwing her off as she splashed into the ocean.

"You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities."

Alexandrite grunted, placing a hand upon her head the moment she nearly defused. She retained her form, the white light dying down.

"Keep it together," she whispered.

"Allow me to thank you," Malachite raised her fists forming a pair of water hands that closed around Alexandrite, hardening and freezing up as ice. Alexandrite let out a scream as Malachite attempted to squish her tighter. "Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this measly planet." She cackled, coyly baring her fangs.

The hideous fusion didn't expect something to instantaneously collide against the side of her face. She growled furiously, turning to face her adversary to see Quartz floating slightly in the air over the beach as he summoned another shield to hurl directly into her face.

"You brat!" She hissed with such venom. "I'll shatter you for that!" The unstable fusion didn't notice that Quartz only did that as a distraction, giving some time for Alexandrite to escape from her ice prison. Alexandrite summoned Sugilite's weapon as its flail wrapped itself around Malachite smacking her face in the process.

"Don't forget about me!" She tugged Malachite towards her, punching her in the stomach, and smacked her into the air with Sardonyx's hammer. Malachite steadied herself in the air, flapping her water wings behind herself. She let out a loud gasp as Alexandrite pulled back preparing to shoot her with Opal's bow and arrow.

"You two should unfuse this instant!" With that, Alexandrite fired her arrow, it twirled through the air meddling in the form of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl holding hands before piercing straight through Malachite's form. The fusion inflated before finally exploding as both Jasper and Laps fell as Alexandrite caught them both into her hands. She stumbled to the beach lowering the two gems upon the sand before defusing.

Pearl laughed softly. "We did it."

"Ugh...." Amethyst groaned laying upon the sand. Garnet placed a hand onto the purple gem who raised her thumb up. "I'm alive."

Quartz rushed over to the three grinning widely. Besides watching gems being shattered back on Homeworld, this was the coolest thing that he had ever witnessed. Even though fusion with different kinds of gems was prohibited, this fight was so ineffable. The boy couldn't even describe it himself.

"Steven?" He glanced towards the Pearl forgetting to scold her for using that name. "You saved us, you helped us," she beamed at him. It was like she had forgotten that Quartz had even poofed her with a destabilizer.

A groan diverted his attention from the Gems as Lapis finally rousing, although Jasper was still unconscious.

"Lapis?"

"Quartz?" Lapis' eyes narrowed upon seeing the Crystal Gems. "You.... you're with them?"

"What?" Quartz's eyes widened at that statement. "No, I'm not-"

"You cannot trust them, they're only using you." The blue gem flapped her water wings behind herself. "Goodbye." She then took off into the sky and out from sight. Quartz watched her go as he could feel his gut twist.

"Don't think you've won," Jasper hissed as she was suddenly awake.

The three gems stepped away, and Garnet summoned one of her gauntlets just in case. "I'll shatter you all!" Jasper turned to glare threateningly at Quartz as she stood up stepping back into the ocean that was behind her. "Your cheap tactic may have got me this time. But, get ready for next time, Rose!"

The half gem scowled bitterly at that. When would Jasper ever stop calling him Rose?

"Jaspers don't give up! Jaspers keep going.... until we get what we want." She then fully disappeared into the ocean.

"Well, there she goes," Amethyst mused. "Gone into the ocean..."

"What have I done?" The half gem sank to his knees upon the sand.

"Steven?"

"I'm a traitor!" He gasped in uttermost horror. "I just destroyed a Homeworld ship! And I helped you pathetic Crystal Gems!"

"Steven..."

"You're all trying to change me!" He swiftly turned to glare at the gems' as their eyes widened in surprise. "This is all your fault!"

"Steven, it isn't bad to change," Pearl knelt down beside him trying to reach out towards him, only for Quartz to slap her hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

She gasped pulling her hand back, bringing both hands to her mouth.

"And if Peridot and Jasper report about this.... Then I'll be shattered!" Quartz clutched onto his head in horror as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yellow Diamond.... she'll come to shatter me! I'm traitor, a traitor to Homeworld!" He kept rambling clutching onto his head as he cried.

"Steven..."

"I'm a traitor... a traitor. A traitor to Homeworld! A traitor to my Diamond, Yellow Diamond! I've betrayed her! My loyal Diamond! It's all I deserve now.... to be shattered. I'll be SHATTERED!" He hollered, crying out in such agony.

He felt himself being forcefully grasp by the fusion who embraced him tightly, her arms squeezing around him as he was tucked onto her lap.

"That will never happen, Steven. We won't allow it, we won't let anything hurt you." She placed a comforting hand behind his head, gently pressing his face against her chest.

An odd sense of tranquility flooded his senses as the other two gems joined in as well, wrapping their arms around him too. They were all huddled closely together.

"We won't let anything happen to you." As much as Quartz tried not to take heed of their words, to his astonishment he found that he actually believed them.


	12. Decoy

**The next day:**

Quartz was back in the house, eating some fruit that the Pearl had handed him.

"Aren't you going to keep me prisoner?" He snapped. They hadn't even bothered to put him back with the chains.

Pearl glanced at Garnet giving the fusion a look.

"There's no need," Garnet replied. "We're not keeping you prisoner and it's a little too much seeing you bound with chains," the fusion frowned.

Quartz scoffed at that, but nonetheless folded his arms across his chest.

"But he could still escape," Amethyst pointed out.

"We'll keep a close eye on him," the fusion said.

Quartz stayed silent as he slouched against the couch. He knew that there no turning back now. He has just betrayed Yellow Diamond and he couldn't even fathom how she'd react if she found out. Not to mention, he was stuck on this hunk of rock and it could be any day that the Cluster would emerge.

As much as he missed Homeworld and wanted to be away from these traitorous gems, he was a traitor too.... So he could guess that he was among the traitors now. If he had a chance to redeem himself back to Homeworld, then he'd take it. However, that wasn't the case right now and Quartz couldn't do anything else, but to stay here with the gems, even as much as he hated them.

"Oh I know! I can set Steven up a play date!" Pearl exclaimed.

"What?" The half gem barked, glaring at Pearl. "What are you talking about you defective Pearl?"

Pearl flinched, but cleared her throat. "Well, I noticed that when we were chasing after you this girl seemed to know. At least, that you're called Quartz."

"Oh? That puny human girl that I hung out with for a bit?" Quartz shrugged. "She's nothing but filthy organic life form, with hideous attributes."

"Ahem," Pearl cleared her throat loudly in irritation. "Humans aren't so bad once you get to know more about them and their behaviors."

Quartz glowered at the Pearl. "What do you know? You're just a useless Pearl!" He spat.

"Steven, that's enough," Garnet held up her hand. "No more talking this way about us."

"But it's what you all are..."

"We're not on Homeworld," Garnet sternly replied.

"Doesn't matter," Quartz rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm traitor like you three doesn't mean that I want to be. I had no intention to betray Homeworld in the first place and if you're all going to try to change me it's not going to work!" He slammed his hand down upon the small coffee table. "I could just shatter you all right now, but the possibility wouldn't be so great since you're always on guard and watching me. I'm just your prisoner, even if I'm no longer chained. I'm just a prisoner on this useless planet!"

Pearl glanced at Garnet with a questioning look. "Should I find his play date now?"

"Yes," Garnet nodded her head.

Pearl nodded in approval before disappearing out through the door. She was going to have to search through the town to try to find that girl again.

"Steven," Garnet sat down next to the boy. The boy scooted further away from her. "You have to understand that you're not a prisoner here."

"Yeah, right."

"Yo, you're free now dude," Amethyst huffed from the counter as she plopped more eggs into the drainer to make herself a salad.

Quartz spared her a glanced for a moment, before letting out a growl as Garnet patted his hair.

"Argh, will you stop that?" He hissed slapping her hand away.

"Since you're not on Homeworld anymore, you don't have to abide by their rules and customs."

Quartz huffed at that his mouth settling into a straight line. He wanted nothing more than to escape right then and right there, but the fusion was always keeping a very close eye on him.

Just a few minutes later, Pearl had returned with none other than Connie. She had found the human walking about in the streets. She had asked her to come with her to hang out with Quartz. Oddly enough, Connie had accepted as she remembered seeing Pearl before.

And here she was standing in this house seeing Quartz seated upon the spongy couch.

The boy groaned, slapping his face in frustration. The Gems were so annoying. Why'd they even bring that hideous human back to him?

"I'll leave you two be," Pearl clasped her hands together as she and the Gems disappeared outside. But Quartz could see that they were out on the porch. Obviously he still wouldn't be able to escape again.

"So...." Connie twisted her foot nervously. "Pearl invited me to come hang out with you."

Quartz let out a huff, falling onto his back upon the couch. "Stupid Pearl, stupid human," he muttered.

Connie let out a sigh, she was clutching a book in her hand. She was glad that her parents were working, thinking that she was at tennis practice, but here she was at Quartz's house instead.

This was probably her only chance to finally make at least one single friend and maybe she could get to know him better, to see through his mean attitude.

"Well, I uh brought this book," she sat down on the couch besides him. He still didn't say anything, nor did he stir. She clearly had no idea what to do, as she never really hung out with a friend before really. So she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Connie found herself opening the book as she began to read. "The Unfamiliar Familiar..... Lisa woke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still danced in her mind," she glanced sideways noticing how Quartz was seemingly studying her. At least that was something, so she continued to read, with a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Outside upon the porch**

* * *

"Why did you even bring a human to him?" Amethyst asked glancing at Pearl. "I don't understand why you would do that."

"I just thought, that since she kind of seemed to know him, he probably had seen her too. I figured that maybe he'll open up more around her and will started to get more comfortable with being here. After all, we don't want him to leave and if he starts enjoying it here, then we don't have to worry about that," Pearl explained.

"Wow P," Amethyst grinned. "That's a real good start!"

Pearl could feel a blush spread through her cheeks. It has been so long since the last time she was praised for something. She pursued her lips tightly. Garnet chuckled, softly patting her head.

"I think we're doing great, we're doing all we can so that's all that matters," Garnet smiled softly, with a bit of hope upon her face.

"Heh, I think Steven has a crush on that girl," Amethyst chuckled.

"What?" Pearl blinked, leaning down to glance through the window besides Amethyst.

"Just look at him," Amethyst snickered.

They could see the human girl reading something to Steven. Quartz was watching her with such curiosity, a blush appearing on his face when she glanced at him.

The boy slapped his face, growling in frustration. He hated this feeling that he was experiencing. Why wouldn't it just go away!?

"Here, you want to try?" Connie placed the open book onto his hand.

"Uh, no I can't," Quartz stammered, trying to shove the book at her, however, all she did was to scoot closer to him, placing one hand on his arm while the other hand pointed at the words of the books, trying to get him to say some of the words.

Quartz gulped, feeling his face flush. What was going on!? What was wrong with him!?

"Heh," Amethyst nudged Pearl's arm. "You really made a matching pair there."

"It was not my intention," Pearl pulled back from the window.

"Enough you two," Garnet grasped both of their shoulders. "Don't mess with his funky flow. We should just let him be."

So, the Gems did so, waiting outside for two hours.

"Ugh," Amethyst groaned. "When is this going to be done already?"

"Have patience, Amethyst," Garnet adjusted her visor. The purple gem let out another annoyed huff, before the front screen door opened revealing the girl.

"Thanks for letting me come by, Pearl," she grinned.

"You're welcome, Connie," Pearl beamed at the young human girl. "I'm glad you could hang out with him."

"And you're welcome to come by again," Garnet added.

Pearl and Amethyst shared a look betwixt themselves and Garnet as Connie nodded her head at the tall lady.

"Yes, thanks ma'am," with that she trudge down the porch steps.

"You're seriously letting her come back here?" Amethyst gave the fusion a flabbergasted expression.

"Yes."

"But Garnet, my intention was to only have her come here once," Pearl emphasized.

"One time is not enough," Garnet stated. "It will be better for Steven if the two actually become friends."

Pearl and Amethyst had no objections as they nodded their heads in approval. Garnet opened the door, as they followed her back inside.

Pearl attempted to ask Quartz how the play date went. All he did was to scowl at her.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

Again with that attitude.... Pearl had to resist the urge to groan. He was frustrating sometimes, always in this bad attitude towards everything, especially them though.

The Gems decided to leave the boy alone, except for Amethyst who took watch.

The night was beginning to settle as Quartz stared at the book that was placed up on the coffee table. Connie had given him the book, but he didn't want to read it. The boy knew that the Gems were trying to change him.

Why else would that disgusting Pearl have that girl come over to hang out with him? And these feelings that he felt, he pushed them aside. It was all wrong, you weren't supposed to feel this on Homeworld anyway. It was taboo and forbidden.

Yet, at that moment Quartz felt awfully tired and he didn't even realize that he had dozed off to sleep. That was until he found himself on a soft bed and the Gems were tucking him in, but he was too exhausted to backfire at them. Soon enough, the boy fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The next morning:**

* * *

Quartz was eating cereal that the Pearl had given him. Greg did come to visit him shortly in the morning, before returning back to the car wash. Quartz was getting used to the daily routine here with the Crystal Gems.

And that afternoon, Amethyst made Quartz watch TV with her. He could only stare at the device looking thing. The technology here was so crappy compared to Homeworld.

"Heh," Quartz smirked at the scene of Lonely Blade with the legendary blade of infinite power. "He should use that sword to destroy that slut." He was received with a jab to the arm.

He turned to glare at the Amethyst. "Oh? You want a piece of me?" He growled, attempting to punch Amethyst, only to find himself in a headlock.

Instead of punching him like Quartz expected her do, as any other quartz soldier back on Homeworld would've done, instead she poked his side emitting a foreign and strange sound out from him. It was like some sort of yelp and squeak at the same time.

"Why you!?" He growled only to be poked more into the sides. A yelp escaped from his mouth, as he squirmed. He had never heard such a sound before and it only intensified as Amethyst spidered her fingers along his sides.

Quartz thrashed, a feeling overcoming him as he began to laugh.

"Amethyst."

The purple gem stopped her tickling assault, releasing the boy as the half gem sighed in relief. Never again did he ever want to feel that. These Gems were evoking such forbidden emotions and feelings upon him that he hated it.

"We're going on a mission," Pearl said, from down below the oft as she was standing on the warp pad alongside Garnet.

Quartz smirked at that notion. Finally.... they were all going on a mission and that would give him the perfect chance to...

"And bring Quartz with you," Garnet added.

"What?" Quartz sputtered in shock. He was going on a mission with them??

"You heard her dude," Quartz felt Amethyst lifting him up as she leapt down from the loft and onto the warp pad. He thrashed her grasp until Garnet took over holding him as they warped away.

"Why do you dirt bombs need to bring me?" Quartz glared up at the fusion as they appeared in some sort of desert region.

"Can't leave you behind," Garnet stated as if it was so obvious. Quartz began to howl in laughter as the Gems strolled across the sand dunes of the vast desert.

"What's so funny?" Pearl inquired, folding her arms as she glanced suspiciously at him.

Quartz smirked widely, one that told anybody that he had a dire plan in mind. "You Gems really are fools. You really though that it was a good idea to bring me here?"

"We couldn't leave you back at the house," Garnet repeated. "Or you could escape again."

"Or I could even do it right now," Quartz sniggered.

"What?" Pearl glanced at him.

That's when Quartz summoned his shield, ramming it into Garnet's face as a loud crack resonated through the air. Her visor had cracked, splitting in half and the boy leapt out from her grasp.

"You fools! Even after everything you do. Do you really think that I would join you? Well, think again. I know what your plans are. I know what you're trying to do to me. I ain't falling for your plans. You're all trying to change me, to completely break off from Homeworld. Just because I betrayed Homeworld this once and destroyed a Homeworld ship, that doesn't mean that I'll join you filthy gems. Sure, Yellow Diamond may come to shatter me or maybe she won't." Quartz's grin widened.

"Maybe she'll see how you've all been deceiving me and shatter you instead! For I am her favorite quartz gem! You may make me feel things and feel emotions, but I ain't falling for any of it!" He laughed wickedly as he suddenly took the opportunity to take off across the sand dunes.

He could hear the gems running after him as they screamed. He summoned his shield to blow up a tornado of dust into the air to create a diversion to hide himself, so he could have more time to run off in a different direction.

He let out an atrocious laugh to find that his clever plan had worked. The Gems were no longer following him and perhaps had lost sight of him, and they were nowhere to be seen. He must've got out really far for he sure was lucky.

He sighed, strutting against the soft sand. There were a few sand ruins around, mostly consisting of sand pillars. The boy had no doubt that there was some sort of structure out here. Maybe a desert temple or something?

He didn't know how long he had been walking for, but he was suddenly feeling slightly dizzy.

"Stupid organic needs," he cursed under his ragged breath. He wiped his now sweating forehead as his body seemed to be heating up. It was so dang hot out here and his throat was already feeling dry. The feeling of dehydration finally catching up to him. "Need stupid water." He hissed clutching a hand at his throat.

Quartz staggered towards a sand pillar column as she slouched down to rest against it, his breathing becoming more heavy and raspy.

"Ugh, I hate this place. I hate this stupide desert and this measly planet," he groaned, lifting his black shirt over his head. "So freaking hot, hate the scorched heat."

He remained in that position, exposing his stomach and gem in attempt to try to cool his excessively sweating body down.

A low growl made him snap out from his intruding thoughts. He lifted his shirt off his head glancing around suspiciously.

"What was that?"

Another growling noise made him swiftly stand upon his feet as he noticed some sort of pink animal behind another sand pillar ahead of him.

"Am I seeing things?" He rubbed at his eyes, opening them to notice that the pink lion was stalking towards him.

"Holy! Wha!?" His eyes widened as he summoned his shield. "Stay back you hideous pink organic thing!" He threw his shield at the pink lion who ducked to the side to dodge the flying shield. Quartz hurled multiple shields at the creature, however, the lion kept dodging them getting dangerously closer to him.

"Go away you deranged beast! You hideous brat!" Quartz hissed, stepping back to feel his back collide against a sand wall, preventing him from any further means of escape. His eyes widened as the pink lion was directly in front of him. The eyes were glowing brightly pink and Quartz somehow knew that his animal wasn't just any normal animal.

Surprisingly, the lion didn't make any further movements, only slumping down against the sand at Quartz's feet.

"O-okay," Quartz nudged his foot at the pink lion. "Shoo! Shoo!"

The lion lifted its head, nudging Quartz's leg as the boy scowled in disdain. "SHOO! Get your filthy nose away from me!"

The lion didn't seem to heed his command, only rising up to playfully pouncing on him as Quartz slammed his back against the soft sand. He could feel the lion's breath on his face as it nuzzle him as if he was a cub.

"Stop!" Quartz snarled, trying to shove the pink lion off his body. Unfortunately, the large cat wouldn't budge. "Get off you foul creature!"

The lion rolled itself over, taking Quartz along with him, his paws curving around him, seemingly holding the half gem in place upon its broad chest.

"Let me go you rotten beast!" The half gem pushed against the lion, only for the lion to knead out his claws that were poking against his back. Refraining the boy from any further movement.

"AGH! That's it!" Quartz angrily gritted his teeth. "You will die... just for doing that!"

"There he is!"

Quartz immediately lifted his head as he noticed the Gems rushing towards him.

"Aw crud," he cursed to himself. "Never thought that I'd hate this planet so much."

The lion seemed to release him just as Garnet bent over to scoop him up into her arms, forming a bubble around him.

"But Garnet, what about the Desert Glass? We have to get it out from the desert," Pearl grasped the fusion's arm.

"We'll do that later tonight, right now we need to take Steven back."

"Woah, woah, is that a pink lion?" Amethyst's eyes widened.

"That's so unprecedented," Pearl clutched onto Garnet's arm tighter. "What was it doing with Steven anyway?"

"I have no idea," Garnet held the bubble that contained Steven, tightening her grasp upon the bubble.

The half gem huffed from within the bubble, glowering as he folded his arms across his chest.

The lion glanced up towards Steven, as its eyes began to glow. The cat let out a feral growl, raising its back slightly.

"Uh, what's it doing?" Pearl stepped closer towards the fusion.

"We have to leave," Garnet ordered. She summoned on gauntlet, punching the sand to make a billow of dust to distract the lion as the Gems took off towards the nearest warp pad.

When they got back, Quartz was given some water, and found himself under more scrutiny than ever before. Even when the Gems had returned back to the desert to fulfill their mission, they had managed to lock the boy in the bathroom.

Which actually gave the boy some more time to study the archaic chamber that he had to use to excrete his wastes and such. When they had returned they had let him out again, but kept a very close eye on him. All three of them keeping watch this time.

It only seemed to irritate him further now that the Gems were always on guard.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Greg would come and visit, but Quartz still neglected the human.

The next day, the half gem was practically dragged to the Kindergarten with the Gems, with Garnet standing directly behind him. Even with her visor on to shield her eyes, the boy could still feel all three of the fusion's eyes watching his every movement. She was watching him to make sure that he wouldn't take another chance to escape.

"We're here to fight a corrupted gem monster," Quartz heard Pearl say, as she was walking besides him. He couldn't believe that she was walking right next to him. Gah! She's a Pearl for goodness sake! It only annoyed him on how she wouldn't act properly like one, as she was low in ranking. But she was defective so....

"And we were also wondering if there are any corrupted gems on Homeworld," Pearl added. And Quartz knew that they were asking him that.

"Nope," Quartz chuckled. "There's nothing like that on Homeworld. Corruption is just one of the many painful punishments for the rebellion. Which is what you all deserve," he grinned with a malice smile. "To suffer."

The Gems didn't urge anything else, only continuing on their search in silence. They came to a corner and some kind of monster was scrapping its claws against the Kindergarten walls.

"A corrupted gem!" Pearl gasped, summoning her spear.

"Damage from the Diamonds," Quartz nodded his head. "In its full glory, just look at those pitiful dumb beings that used to be gems!" He suddenly felt Amethyst's whip wrap around him, tying him back against a large rock.

He couldn't move as he watched the Gems fight off the corrupted monster. It seemed like they were getting beaten up and it was a lively show for him.

The corrupted gem let out a roar, bucking, scratching and clawing the gems before it ran off in such mad speed upon its two legs, finally disappearing out from sight.

Amethyst's whip has dissipated as Quartz doubled over in laughter, as he howled, clutching onto his stomach. "You puny gems let that dumb thing beat you!?" He slapped his hand hard upon his knee, guffawing loudly.

The Gems grimaced, Pearl and Garnet glowering as Amethyst glanced away. Quartz's evil laughter always made her feel off edge.

The boy straightened his posture, as he was standing up once more, but kept on laughing.

Garnet raised her head, her eyes widening behind her shades in horror. There was something moving inside the hole that was Quartz standing in front of.

"Steven..." Each of the gems gasped as a long slender tail poked out from the prodding hole.

"What? What are you idiots staring at?" Quartz retorted.

Before anyone had any time to react, the long tail lashed out from the hole, slamming Quartz against the hard ground.

"STEVEN!"

He groaned, pushing himself upright just as the monster leapt out from the hole, its tail wrapping around him, lifting him up by the throat.

The boy feebly thrashed in its grasp, he tried to summon his shield, however, he couldn't even focus as the tail tightened around his throat, cutting off more oxygen for him to breathe as he felt himself choke.

"LET.... HIM.... GO!" The Gems roared, surging forward with their weapons.

"Let go of my baby!" Pearl hissed, jabbing her spear at the monster. She let out a grunt as it knocked her back with its giant claw.

Amethyst's whip was of no help as the monster only used it against her, swinging her around to slam her into the Kindergarten wall.

"Let him go or ELSE!" Garnet roared, furiously punching the monster with her gauntlets, delivering blow after blow.

The monster let out a hiss of pain, before flinging Quartz across the air. He was flying too fast for him to even slow down his speed, and it resulted in him slamming head fist against a rough, sharp, and ragged pointed rock.

The boy landed with a thud upon the ground. His vision was blurring, pain pounding against his skill. The excruciating pain made him disorientated, colors swirling all around him.

It was as if the world was being tipped upside down. He lifted a frail hand to touch the side of his head, holding his palm out front of himself to find it completely coated with blood.

All he could hear were the Gems screaming. A ripping noise echoing across the air, resonated by a loud poof. He could feel many pairs of arms grasping him, his body being shaken, but he couldn't respond.

His ears were ringing, screams and wails buzzing all around him. He couldn't even focus, he could feel himself going numb. And the last thing he knew, his head limply fell back as darkness immediately consumed him.


	13. Healing Recollection

Quartz found himself in a void of darkness. It almost seemed never ending, until everything glowed brightly pink.

"Where am I?" He glanced around the pink abyss. Why was everything pink and bright after everything was black and dark?

"Steven..."

That voice.... It was strikingly familiar somehow.

"Who's there!?" He hissed, throwing out his fist. "And how dare you use that filthy name! My name is Quartz, not Steven!"

"Steven is your name and will always be. A remarkably chosen and beautiful name for such a precious life."

"Show yourself" Quartz snapped. "Face me you coward!"

Quartz flinched as he felt a gentle hand softly touching his right shoulder. He swung around, throwing out his first to punch whoever this person was. However, he felt a hand blocking his punch with ease and the next thing he knew, he was enveloped into a warm hug, his face being pressed against soft pink curls.

"My Steven..."

Wait... pink hair!? He lifted his head in alarm, meeting the larger woman's gaze.

"It's you!" He gasped utterly shocked. "You're the traitor, the one who started the rebellion, the war and shattered Pink Diamond! The traitorous Rose Quartz!" He spat. He began to thrash in her grasp.

"I'll shatter you!" He roared, attempting to pound his fists against the Rose Quartz.

"Oh, Steven," all she did was to comb her fingers through his dark curls. "You're so lost, not knowing between right and wrong. I can see through your eyes that you have been deceived by Homeworld's ways. And how you've seen things that a precious soul like you shouldn't have had to witness. Oh how your heart has been turned away, always denying the truth. The light inside you has been destroyed, and you've lost your ability to love."

"I don't care what you have to say you foul traitor!" Quartz barked, managing to sock Rose Quartz in the arm. "I'll shatter you to a million pieces as a wretched thing like you deserves to be. Forever broken and shattered!"

"Steven," a hand gently grasped his chin, tilting his face up. "Look at me."

Oddly enough, the boy found himself gazing at her with a wide-eyed expression.

"I want you look around you."

Quartz blinked, suddenly finding himself staring at some sort of beach. A man who looked like Greg was sitting upon the sand, however, he looked younger and two seagulls were chirping besides him.

"Isn't it remarkable, Steven?" He could hear Rose Quartz's voice from behind him. "This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated.... and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them."

And suddenly Rose Quartz was standing directly in front of him. "Steven, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going be a human being."

"What's this ridicule?" Quartz jeered.

"It's from the tape I left you."

"No!" Quartz hissed. "I ain't listening to your lies!"

"Steven," Rose Quartz knelt down to be eye level with the boy. "Do you really think that I'd lie to you?"

Quartz found himself at loss for words. He could feel his heart beating, a warm feeling spreading through him. He trusted her, he believed her, he...

"NO!" He howled, clutching onto the yellow diamond insignia on his shirt. "I don't understand! This feeling... it's.... it's.... This can't be happening!"

"Don't deny it, my son," Rose brushed her fingers through the curls of his hair. "Let it consume you, it will heal you."

Once again Quartz felt himself being tucked into her warm embrace. It was a feeling that he had never felt before. And here he was with Rose Quartz, being embraced tenderly in her lap as she was sitting down, tucking him closer into her bosom.

A hand was rubbing his head and Quartz felt something wet sliding down onto his face. He glanced up slightly to find sparkling, pink tears cascading down from Rose Quartz's cheeks as they came in contact with his skin and forehead. The warm soothing feeling spreading through his body was so ineffable. He could feel his clouded mind finally clearing and his heart was beating more livelier than ever, as if it was pumping life through his veins.

His gem gave off a bright glow that seemed to illuminate the place around him further. His mind and body felt new and clean. Suddenly, it was like he was somehow healed.

Quartz found his mouth moving on its own as he glanced up at Rose Quartz as tears leaked out from his eyes. "Mom?"

"Always remember that I'll always love you," Rose Quartz leaned her head down to softly press a kiss to Quartz's forehead. The boy closed his eyes, basking in the feeling. The moment he did reopen his eyes, Rose Quartz had poofed into pink clouds finally disappearing.

"No, no, no, no!" The healed half gem began to panic as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Come back! I need you! You can't leave me!" He wailed in desperation.

"Steven..." her voice spoke softly, but there was no sign of her. "Don't you realize that we'll always be together?"

His hand instinctively went under his shirt to feel his gem as it gave him a warm sensation, giving off a bright resplendent pink glow.

The surroundings around him shifted, as he now found himself in some sort of room.

"Steeeeeeven!"

That voice was one that Quartz clearly knew. "Amethyst!" He whirled his head around to see the short purple gem dangling some sort of keys in front of a little baby. Wait.... Quartz squinted his eyes. That baby looked exactly like him! Could it actually be....?

"He's so captivated by those things."

"Pearl?" The half gem's eyes widened as the white gem knelt down to softly pat the baby's head.

"Come here, Cutie-pie."

"Garnet?" Quartz watched the fusion pick up the baby version of himself, placing him upon her thick hair. Baby Steven giggled, making a gurgling sound. Quartz noticed the exact same pink gem in his belly, being identical to his.

"This is a memory?" Quartz let out a soft startling gasp.

Many scenes flashed before his very eyes, with him as a baby with the Gems and Greg. He was now at a park finding the baby of himself in someone else's arms, a young teenage girl to be exact.

"What's going on?" Quartz blinked as he turned his head noticing the Gems not too far off who seemed to be panicking, especially Pearl.

"Where is he!?" Pearl squawked loudly. She was clearly going hysterical.

"Chill, P," Amethyst said. "Didn't Greg say something about sitting babies?"

"A baby sitter," Garnet corrected.

"Well, whatever that is," Amethyst shrugged.

"There he is!" Pearl pointed, before her expression darkened, anger flashing across her face. "How dare that human take him!?"

"Pearl, no!"

The white gem ignored Garnet, angrily stomping towards the jungle gym in a growling fit. The kids leapt off immediately frightened by her outrageous expression.

She grunted, lifting up the jungle gym as she stomped towards the human girl who was holding baby Steven.

The girl turned her head, her eyes widening in fear at Pearl's threatening approach.

"Unhand my BABY!" Pearl hissed, thrusting the jungle gym forward as the girl let out a cry of terror, screaming as she barely managed to dodge out of the way.

Baby Steven was giggling in her grasp, reaching his hands towards Pearl as the white gem stood threateningly over the teenage girl.

Quartz couldn't help from himself from laughing as he chuckled. Who knew that Pearl could be so intimidating? And there was no doubt in the boy's mind that the teenage girl was scared for life.

More memories flashed before his eyes, almost like a movie itself. He saw himself signing the Crystal Gems song with the Gems and Greg. He saw himself in the house, Greg, his father tucking him to bed, only to leave as the Gems watched over him. He was now living with the Crystal Gems, being one of them.

He even saw scenes of Pearl tucking him in bed, setting him upon her lap to talk about Rose, his mother, as they glanced up at the Rose Quartz portrait.

Quartz found himself playing Hide and Go Seek with Garnet, having landed upon the afro of her hair.

He chuckled at one particular scene where he and Amethyst were both eating in the kitchen. Chocolate was all over their faces and food was splattered upon the counter. Pearl eventually appeared squawking loudly at the mess they made.

Quartz suddenly frowned as the mood of the memories had shifted. They were in the Kindergarten and tears were streaming down Amethyst's cheeks as she was bawling.

"I never asked to be made!"

The scenery changed as Quartz saw himself hugging a sobbing Pearl and the next thing he knew he saw Garnet with a distant look in her eyes, even if she had her shades on. He was saying something to her, to cheer her up.

Suddenly, everything became darker as he saw himself heading to bed. The Gems bid him goodnight and soon left. Although he was sleeping, the sound of thunder roaring followed by the strike of lightning echoed through his ears.

The warp pad activated, a familiar green gem appearing as Quartz's eyes widened. He was woken up as the green gem grasped him. She was suddenly strangling him.

"Peridot?" Quartz gasped, watching the memory unfurl as he saw himself thrashing against Peridot, 'til he had slipped off the loft, slamming head first upon the floor as blood pooled around his wounded head.

"So that's what really happened?" Quartz cringed, instinctively touching his own head. "I hit my head, losing all of my memories." He saw himself on Homeworld taken by Peridot. The memory of Yellow Diamond accepting him in, that Facet-4-Cut-XL Amethyst. She was like the closest gem that he had grown close to on Homeworld, besides his duty and service to Yellow Diamond.

He grimaced, flinching at the memory of shattering all those gems. He clutched onto his shirt tightly as guilt rolled in his stomach. He had actually done that, he had actually done such a terrible thing. He broke those countless gems, those innocent gems and he had just shattered them.

He bit his lip tightly, trying to hold back the flow of tears. How could he live on knowing that he had done such a terrible and evil thing?

Homeworld floated away as Quartz felt himself floating through the void.

Suddenly, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were in front of him, but they were sobbing. Quartz's heart clenched at the anguish that he could see so clearly upon their faces. It just made his heart want to shatter.

"Take care of them, Steven," Rose's voice softly echoed before everything turned black, the darkness seemingly ever consuming and never-ending.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steven! Steven! Steven! STEVEN!" He could hear muffled voices calling out to him, and he could feel someone shaking him.

He slowly cracked his eyes open finding himself floating in some sort of spring fountain. Surprisingly the fountain as shimmer pink and rose petals were flowing in the breeze. Wait... was he in Rose's fountain?? It sure looked like it.

"Steven?"

He groaned for a moment expecting to feel pain, however, he did not. He didn't feel any pain at all, it was like he was just magically healed somehow.

"You're okay!" Pearl hugged him tightly, lifting his body out form the beautiful fountain. The Gems were all crying tears of relief and joy as they hugged him dearly, as if he could disappear at any given moment.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Pearl pressed his face against her chest. "We're here Steven. And you're just fine. You're okay."

That's when Quartz realized something critical. All those memories that had flashed before his mind. That could only mean one thing...

"Steven?" The Gems glanced at him worriedly as they noticed how he hadn't uttered single most word.

"I remember...." He whispered so quietly that the Gems didn't quite catch the full context of his words.

"What?"

"I remember...." Quartz repeated, speaking more boldly this time. "I remember everything! All those memories... singing the Crystal Gems song, Pearl who threw that jungle gym at that one lady as she was holding me in that park years ago."

Each of the Gems' jaws dropped in stunned disbelief.

"You actually remember?" Pearl sharply gasped.

"Yes," Quartz nodded his head. "I remember everything. My name is Steven Quartz Universe, son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz. And you three are my caretakers, Garnet," Quartz pointed at the fusion. "A fusion of Ruby and Sapphire." He then turned to face Pearl and Amethyst.

"And Pearl and Amethyst. And Pearl, I know how you loved mom and Amethyst loves to eat. And I most definitely remember this; We are the Crystal Gems and we'll always save the day!" Quartz could feel himself blush, as he had done so back then when he was that shy little boy who first sang that song. "And also..." Quartz felt himself clutching onto his gem through his shirt. "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

"Oh Steven!" Pearl threw herself against him, hugging him tightly as both Amethyst and Garnet joined in as well.

They were all sobbing and crying against him, as Quartz closed his eyes, burying himself into the embrace as he hugged them back.

He finally remembered! He finally remembered them! And the boy could feel immense joy and relief flooding through him.

They all stayed huddled together in this position for a while, until Quartz pulled himself away. He glanced down at his hands as he bit his lip tightly.

"I'm sorry for all those mean things I said to you guys."

"Don't worry about it, Steven," Garnet ruffled the curls of his hair. "We're just glad to finally have our Cutie-pie back again."

"Yeah dude!" Amethyst nudged Steven's arm.

The boy grinned at her, before beaming up at Garnet. Nothing couldn't be any better could it?

"Steven," the seriousness laced in Pearl's tone made the boy blink slowly as the white gem knelt down in front of him. She had a taut expression as she glanced up at Garnet with a questioning and urging look. The fusion nodded her head as if she knew what Pearl was about to say.

"Would you be okay if we asked you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Quartz quirked an eyebrow.

Pearl let out a sigh. "Do you remember what happened the last night you were with us, before you were taken to Homeworld?"

"Y-yeah, I remember," the half gem nodded his head.

"Would you elaborate upon the specific details?"

"Sure," Quartz closed his eyes for a moment as he replayed the memory in his mind. He shuddered, and as he did he could feel three pairs of hands on him, as if they were trying to comfort him. He began to recite the memory while keeping his eyes closed.

"You guys left on a mission and I was in my cozy warm bed. There was the clashing sound of thunder and lightning, but I was fast asleep. Suddenly I was woke up by someone grabbing me, a hand clamping over my mouth. A green gem was trying to hold me bound and I'm screaming and thrashing. I was shoved and I tripped and fell down the stairs slamming head first onto the floor with a loud smack. The last thing I saw was blood pooling around my head and then darkness consumed me, and everything was gone. All of my memories from before were gone." The half gem opened his eyes. "And that's when I'm taken to Homeworld."

He suddenly could see Pearl's saddened expression, while both Garnet and Amethyst had angry expressions.

"That gem will so pay for what they've gone," Garnet growled clenching her fist.

"Dude, who was this gem?" Amethyst inquired.

"A Peridot," Quartz replied. "And...." he nervously clutched onto his other arm. "It's the same Peridot you saw in that Homeworld ship with Jasper and Lapis. Peridot Fact-2-F-L-Cut-5-X-G."

"I knew it," Pearl gritted her teeth as she slowly rose to stand upon her feet. "I knew that there was something about this Peridot!"

"Yo, dude," Amethyst nudged his arm. "You must've had the guts to survive on Homeworld."

"Yeah.... about that...." Quartz glanced away, finding the ground below him suddenly interesting as he avoided eye contact. He bit his lip as tears were threatening to spill. "You guys still want me right?"

"Steven," Garnet gently tilted Steven's chin up. "We'll always love you and you'll always be a Crystal Gem just like us. We'll always want you no matter what."

"I don't think that I'm worthy enough to be a Crystal Gem anymore."

"What?" Pearl's eyes widened.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Amethyst stepped closer towards him.

"I've done terrible things.... back on Homeworld...." Quartz hiccupped as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I shattered gems.... many of them, even a Pearl and I delighted in it." The boy clutched onto his shirt tightly. "As with the Crystal Gems we don't shatter gems as it is wrong, not unless we can help them in another way. But look at me! Look what I did with these hands!" He held out his hands for emphasis. "I shattered innocent gems, even those with my own hands! And I took pride in shattering gems! I'm just like Homeworld! I'm not a Crystal Gem!"

"Steven," Pearl gently took his face into her hands.

"What would mom think of me now? Her own son failed to protect what she believed in!"

"Steven," Pearl said more sternly this time cutting off the boy, as he slowly glanced up to meet her gaze. "You must understand that it is okay to make mistakes, even your mother did. The truth is, we're all going to fall down from time to time. You must also understand that no matter what your mother will always love you, she's proud of you."

Steven sniffled as more tears leaked out from his eyes.

"Your mother saw the beauty in everything. No matter how gross or how dark. She always gave others a chance to grow and change if they wanted to do so. You can do that too, and just because you've shattered gems doesn't change how much we love you."

"Pearl is right," Garnet tilted Steven's chin up as she dissipated her shades, showing her three eyes and her solemn and loving expression. "We'll always love you, no matter what."

"So true dude," Amethyst said.

"But you must also understand that back on Homeworld when you shattered all those gems. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you. It wasn't who you truly were and are. And you must also understand that you have to forgive yourself of your wrongs. You never meant to do it, once you realized it was wrong. But you must learn to let it go," Garnet gently pulled Steven into her lap. She soothingly rubbed his back to comfort him. "And one thing that you must do is to continue on, to move forward."

Quartz nodded his head, crying as he buried himself into Garnet's chest. The fusion gently squeezed him tighter, threading her fingers through his soft dark curls

"We love you, Steven," she spoke softly as each of the Gems wrapped their arms around the boy. Steven was buried into the middle of their warm embrace.

Once the boy was able to regain his composure and settled his emotions down. He glanced back up at the Gems with a stricken, grim and dour expression.

"I need to tell you something.... Something back on Homeworld, of Yellow Diamond's mission with this planet, of the Earth, and also being part of the Peridot's mission as well. I need to tell you about something called.... the Cluster."

"The Cluster?" Garnet mused. "That's new."

Quartz nodded his head gravely. "If we don't stop the Cluster then this planet will be blown to oblivion."

"What is this Cluster?' Pearl inquired. "How is it so powerful?"

"It's a geo-weapon that Yellow Diamond plans to use to control in order to destroy worlds. It's an artificial fusion composed of millions of gem shards." The Gems gasped sharply, their eyes widening in horror. "It lies within the crust of this planet. When it takes its form it will tear apart the earth."

"Oh my!" Pearl wheezed.

Quartz gravely nodded his head sadly. "And what's worse is that it contains shards of gems that shattered during the war."

"This is just filling me up with trepidation!" Pearl squawked.

"But..." Quartz bit his lip. "I think I know a way how to we stop the Cluster."

"Really?" Pearl dropped her hands and arms by her sides.

Quartz found himself getting of Garnet's lap as he stood.

"All right, Steven!" Amethyst cheered.

"Tell us what you believe we should do," Garnet smiled softly at him.

"You guys might not like this but.... I believe that we need Peridot's help. She knows more about the Cluster than I do-"

"Absolutely not!" Pearl disputed. "There's no way we're letting that little green twerp help us. Especially let alone the gem who took you away from us in the first place!"

"I don't know about this," Garnet folded her arms across her chest.

"This isn't going to work, Steve-man."

"Guys!" Quartz raised his voice, cutting off the Gems. "Why won't you guys just trust me? I know Peridot, it'll be okay. She's not going to hurt me."

"She did hurt you, Steven..."

"But that was years ago! And.... she will be able to greatly benefit us. We have to stop the Cluster. Would you rather have her help us or to witness the destruction of the Earth?"

The boy noticed the pensive looks upon the Gems' faces as they shared a contemplating look between themselves. They all heaved a sigh, looking a bit apprehensive.

"All right," Garnet nodded her head. "We'll do it."

"But, Garnet!" Pearl protested.

"We're doing this Steven's way."

The half gem smiled softly at that. Pearl and Amethyst made no further objections.

"We should search for Peridot right now, we don't know when the Cluster would emerge it could be any-" Quartz was interrupted as Garnet grasped his shoulder.

"There's no need to start doing that today."

"But-"

"Steven," Garnet made him fully face her. "Trust me, nothing is going to happen today."

"And besides," Pearl beamed, patting the boy's head. "We finally have you back, what better day is it to spend time with you?" She benevolently beamed down at the boy. "Now that we finally have our baby back."

Quartz could feel himself blush at that nickname.

"And I'm sure that someone else would be very happy and thrilled to see that you're back again," Garnet added.

Quartz glanced up at the fusion, digesting her words before it felt like he slapped in the face. Well, at least that's what he was thinking anyway.

"DAD!" He immediately sprinted towards the nearest warp pad ahead as the Gems chased after him.

"Wait, Steve, slow down!"

"Wait for us!"

The boy didn't heed their call as he immediately warped back to the house and barreled straight out the screen door. The Gems were racing behind him obviously trying to keep up with him. The sight of the car wash came to Quartz's sight as he rushed towards the man who was currently washing a van.

"DAD"!

Greg turned his head in utter surprise as he felt Steven tackling him. "Dad...." And that was all that was needed to be said as Greg cried in relief and joy as he squished Steven tighter. The man taking his son into a bear hug.

"Stu-ball! You're back!" He hugged him tightly.

"I remember, I remember!" Steven's voice was muffled against Greg's shirt. "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

"My son," Greg wept as he hugged Steven tightly. "I'm so happy that you're back."

"Love you, Dad."

The Gems beamed at the heart-warming sight. The sight of a father and long-lost song finally reuniting. The Gems surrounded the two in awe.

Greg held out his hand, motioning for the Gems to join into the hug as well. They obliged, soon becoming a huge pile of tangled arms wrapped around each other. They were all family after all, and Steven was squashed in the very center. Nothing couldn't have been better than this moment. For it seemed that it was truly worth it.


	14. Inception

It seemed now that Quartz actually found that he belonged here.

_Wait.... Quartz??_

"Ugh," the boy sighed, dragging a hand down his face. He needed to stop calling himself that, for his real name was Steven. The boy stared at the bowl of cereal that he was currently eating. Sure he wasn't Quartz anymore, but that didn't mean that part of him was still there, after all we could still remember everything.

"Good morning Cutie-pie," a hand ruffled his head as Steven reacted on instinct, grasping the hand as he growled at the intruder who dared to ruffle the curls of his hair. The familiar fusion only glanced down at him as Steven finally let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, sorry, Garnet," he sheepishly relaxed his taut posture.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Steven," the fusion replied ruffling his hair once more.

"Yeah dude!" Amethyst nudged his arm from beside him.

"Did you like your cereal?" Pearl asked, leaning against the counter.

Steven could feel himself blush. The Gems were giving him so much attention now, and he actually liked it. He couldn't believe that everything could change so quickly in a day, like yesterday when he finally remembered everything, and the Gems and Greg took him back home and stayed with him for the rest of the night.

Although his dad did have to leave this morning to back to the carwash, but the Gems were still here with him. Come to think of it, they never even left his side.

"So...." Steven set down his spoon as a thought had reoccurred to him. "We have to find Peridot so we can beat the Cluster." The boy knew that the Gems weren't happy with the idea, as they probably didn't trust Peridot and Steven could see that.

However, Steven still felt a connection towards her and Lapis as well. He knew them when he was on Homeworld's side, and even though he's now with the Crystal Gems he couldn't just abandon them. There was this feeling in his chest, a feeling that they deserved this too, to be free just like he was now.

"Oh right," Pearl sighed, placing a hand upon her cheek. "But we don't know where Peridot is."

"Yeah," Amethyst nodded her head. "How are we even going to find her?"

"We'll find her," Garnet stated as the two gems glanced at her. "We have to."

"R-right...." Pearl bit her lip, averting her eyes as she glanced away.

"Maybe we'll find her escape pod?" Steven suggested. "I'm sure we'll find her, we should start now." He pushed his bowl forward as Pearl took it, taking care of it.

"Now?" Amethyst scoffed as Steven glanced at her. "Come on Steve-man, we just got you back-"

A soft knocked startled the four of them as Steven whirled his head around towards the front screen door. "C-Connie?" He rasped in surprise. "Wha? What is she doing here?"

"Oh! This is perfect!" Pearl exclaimed in immense joy, clasping her hands together. "You should hang out with Connie."

"Yeah dude," Amethyst nudged his arm. "Go get her!"

"Oh...." Steven blushed, gulping nervously. He still didn't move from his spot on his stool. "But...."

"No buts, Steven," Garnet grasped onto the back of his shirt lifting the boy up. She set him down in front of the door before walking back to stand beside Amethyst and Pearl.

"This will be good that he becomes friends with a human," Pearl smiled. "After all, he is half human."

Steven bit down onto his tongue with nervousness twisting in the pit of his stomach as he gently opened the door.

"Hi.... Quartz...." Connie mumbled, raising her hand in some sort of welcoming gesture. "I just thought that maybe you'd like to hang out ag-"

"It's Steven."

"Huh?" She lifted her head in surprise.

"My name is Steven," Steven clarified.

"But you said that your name was Quartz," Connie blinked in confusion. She did know that that those three ladies called him Steven, but 'Quartz' was what he had her call him.

"Oh, right," he chuckled nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "You see about that ah..."

"You seem different too," her eyebrows scrunched together in suspicion.

"Well, yeah but it's still me. It's hard to explain... um let's just say that from before that I was-"

"How about you explain while we take a walk on the boardwalk?" She suggested, gently grasping his arm. "And then you can explain everything."

"Oh, okay," Steven nodded his head, letting Connie tug him along.

"Have fun!" He could hear the Gems' voices before stepping foot off the porch.

While they strolled along the boardwalk Steven began to tell her about everything. He told her about his life, his mom, losing his memories, being on Homeworld and when he came back to Earth and had regained his memories back.

"Are you okay?" He glanced at her with concern noticing how silent she had been throughout the whole ordeal.

"It's just a lot of take in," she muttered glancing up at him. "It almost feels like a fictional story or something, of something that doesn't exist, but it actually does with all this magic stuff."

Steven didn't say anything not knowing how to respond to that.

"But I'm actually glad that I found a friend for once."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Steven frowned. "I don't want you to get involved in everything I do, you're a human and you have a life-"

"No," she shook her head. "I like this.... I.... I want to be a part of your universe." Her cheeks were tinted red as Steven could feel his own flush as well.

Wow... that was so sudden.

"And besides..." Steven suddenly felt his heart begin to hammer as he felt her hand slip into his.

_What was going on!? What was she doing!?_

"I kind of like how you are now than before..." her face flushed as she averted her eyes shyly.

The half gem couldn't resist a grin at that. He found her reaction rather cute.

"So you're a half gem? And you have a gem?"

"Yeah," Steven nodded, lifting his shirt to expose his Rose Quartz gem in his naval. "I have my mother's gem, a Rose Quartz gem."

"That's so cool," Connie's eyes sparkled with captivation. "May I... touch it?"

"Uh... sure," Steven blinked baffled. No one had ever really touched his gem that he had known of , but it wouldn't hurt right? She was just curious is all.

Connie grinned with fascination as she lightly brushed her fingers across the surface of his gem, and along the ridges.

Steven shivered, biting tightly onto his lip. He could feel a warmth bloom in his gem as it spread through his chest and body.

"And you can summon a shield?" She pulled her hand back.

"Yeah!" Steven's gem glowed as he summoned his pink shield to show her.

"Woah! That's so cool!" She gasped.

"I know right?" Steven smirked, dissipating his shield as he tugged his shirt back down.

Not to mention, he really needed to get rid of this shirt, for he wasn't with Yellow Diamond anymore.

"And I can't actually believe that you're older than me. You're fourteen! I'm only twelve and three quarters."

"Yeah, I kind of age differently," Steven shrugged. "Gems don't really age, they are what they are. And you're okay with that?"

Connie blinked in confusion for a brief moment before nodding her head. "Well, I'll get used to all this. And of course, I like you just the way you are," she beamed at him.

And there goes his heart again, hammering in his chest as he blushed.

"Oh.... okay."

"What do you say that we go back and get some pizza again?"

Steven's eyes widened at that in alarm. "But, that old lady, she as furious with me."

"Oh yeah," Connie deadpanned, her smile dropping.

"I totally messed up!" Steven clutched onto the curls of his hair. "She probably hates me now."

"Maybe you should apologize to her? I'm sure she'll take it."

He let out a sigh. "I sure hope so."

"Come on, I'll come with you," Connie grasped his arm as the two walked together towards Fish Stew Pizza.

The moment they stepped inside, the old lady was nowhere to be found as Steven stood beside Connie at the front desk as she ordered a pizza and pulled out some money from her pocket.

There was a loud clanking noise as Steven turned his head finally noticing that old lady. The lady set down an empty pizza pan loudly against the stack as she was practically glaring daggers at him.

Steven now found it ironic how he was now afraid of her than from before.

"You..." she was suddenly trudging towards him, causing Steven to press his back against the counter.

"Grandma!" That on tall brown skinned girl behind the front desk said loudly. Steven could read her name tag that read 'Jenny.'

"I want that boy out of this restaurant!" The old lady barked.

"Grandma, he hasn't even done anything," Jenny leaned worriedly against the counter.

"Mom," another man appeared trying to haul her back. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care about that gibberish!" She snapped. "That boy has done enough to get on my nerves!"

"Mother please, you have to let it go."

"I'm not just going to stand around, Kofi. That boy insulted me and I'm not going to let him come back and act like nothing happened!" She had managed to escape from the man's grasp.

The half gem shut his eyes tightly as he expected the old lady to slap him like from before. However, when he wasn't she only jabbed a threatening finger into his face.

"You filthy young man," she hissed. "It is not proper to call any lady a slut, even an old lady such as I. And here you are back in this restaurant and you really think that you can get away with this?" She angrily gritted her teeth.

"I-I I'm so sorry...." Steven choked, frowning.

"What?" The old lady pulled her hand back in bewilderment. "What did you say?"

"That I'm sorry," Steven placed a hand upon his chest as tears sudden leaked out from his eyes. "You are right, I am a filthy boy and it was wrong of me to insult you with my actions and words. I'm sorry I called you that s-word. I totally get it and there is nothing else I can do to fix this right? Other than to say that I'm so sorry. It probably would be best to ban me from this restaurant."

The lady pulled back, with a dumbfounded expression as she didn't a word.

"Just do it," Steven urged. "Ban me from this restaurant right now."

"No," the old lady shook her head cutting him off guard. "I won't do that."

"But I messed up, I was out of my mind and I didn't know what I was doing," Steven said. He figured it would be easier to say it this way. "I'm sorry for everything I did, I'm just a filthy boy is what I am..." He glanced away clutching onto his arm.

A hand suddenly tugged him forward as Steven found himself being hugged to his utter surprise.

"But you're sorry and you're trying to make up for it," the old lady said softly. "And that does not make you a filthy boy. You just made a mistake is all and now you finally realize it."

"I'm sorry," Steven repeated feeling the lad hug him tighter.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

He smiled softly at those words as he hugged the old lady back. They were like that for a awhile earning a few 'aws' from some people and someone muttering. 'That's it Grandma!' and also, 'He finally apologized.'

The old lady smiled as she pulled out from the hug. "I should properly introduced myself now huh?" She chuckled lightly. "I'm Nanefua."

Steven grinned back at her, also nodding his head. "My name's Steven."

"Steven hm? Nice," Nanefua grinned. "Well, welcome to Fish Stew Pizza. Kofi is my son," she pointed to the other man. "Jenny is my granddaughter and also Kiki," she pointed to the other as she appeared from the back room.

Nodding intently, Steven grinned as the old lady led both him and Connie to table served them well with pizza. Not to mention, Steven was extra careful in not putting his feet back upon the table.

After the two were done, they exited the store saying goodbye to Nanefua and her family.

"Well, that went great," Connie smiled, nudging Steven's arm.

"Yeah," the boy hummed in agreement. "I'm glad she took my apology."

Connie nodded her head as she let out a sigh. "What do you want to do now?"

"Oooh! I know! We should play on the beach and you can read me 'The Unfamiliar Familiar!" Now instead of Connie grasping his arm this time, it was Steven who guided her along.

The girl could only laugh at his sudden enthusiasm. That was exactly what the two did, playing upon the beach sand. Connie had read to Steven more of the book as he leaned onto his elbows in fascination. He definitely seemed to be more intrigued this time. After reading an entire chapter together the two decided to build sand castles.

"So," Connie leaned back, sitting cross-legged across from Steven. "Tell me more about Alexandrite and Garnet."

"Huh?" Steven's hand froze upon a mound of sand. "What do you mean?" He turned his head towards her.

"From what you told me about everything earlier, they're fusions right?"

"Yeah," Steven's curls bounced slightly as he nodded his head.

"And gems can fuse and you're half gem and human," she emphasized.

"Yeah?" Steven tiled his head still not getting what she was implying.

"So can you even fuse?"

"I don't know really," Steven's hands dropped against his sides. "I guess I've never tired. Back on Homeworld there was no need for me to fuse really as there weren't really any others like me, since Homeworld likes fusion between gems of the same kind rather than the Crystal Gems here who fuse with different kinds of gems. That's considered taboo on Homeworld. Anyway, I never thought about fusion really." Steven met her gaze noticing how she curiously leaned forward.

"I see.... but how do gems fuse anyway?"

"Well, they either dance or move around each other, their gems have to synchronize."

"Interesting..."

Steven blinked as he finally realized how both of their knees were touching. The boy tried to distract himself by redirecting his attention back to his sand castle. Sand suddenly sprayed into his face as Steven immediately pulled back closing his eyes to shield his face. He removed his hands from his face to clear the sand that piled upon his curls.

"Got you," Connie was smirking mischievously.

Steven sprayed sand back at her as she abruptly stood up. The two found themselves chasing each other across the sand, their laughter ringing across the air.

It was all fun until Steven's foot slipped upon the sand as he fell backwards. However, before he could even hit the sand Connie's arm shad wrapped around him jolting Steven to a halt.

Tilting his head up, Steven found that their faces were only mere inches apart. The two of them blushed profoundly as Connie pulled Steven upright, setting him back onto his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steven grinned as he grasped onto Connie's hands as he twirled her. "We should dance!"

"But... I don't know how-" Connie protested.

"Just follow my lead," Steven squeezed her hands comfortingly. Connie nodded her head as the two twirled around each other, both of their hands clasping together. The two began to laugh as Steven didn't even notice how his gem gave off a pink glow as pulled against him, hugging her.

There was sudden bright light and where two forms had been there only stood one. The being fell back against the sand as they stared at themselves in astonishment.

"Steven.... Connie..."

Connie's glasses were upon the sand along with Steven's sandals, but they seemed too small.

"Wait.... can it actually be...?" Her fingers clenched against the sand. "What?: She mused. "We fused!" She stood up gazing down at herself.

"What really?! This is amazing!" The new fusion cheered, giggling as she scampered across the sand. "I've got to show the Gems!" The fusion bounded back towards the beach house.

Needless to say the Gems had quite a reaction when they say that Steven had fused with his friend Connie. It wasn't possible that a gem could fuse with a human, but apparently Steven could since he was half human.

"Wow! You two look great together! How does it feel Steven? Connie? Stevonnie?" Amethyst drawled, pressing a hand against the fusion's abdomen as she gazed up at the with awe.

"It feels amazing!" Stevonnie beamed benevolently. That was her new name now.

Garnet was overly thrilled upon seeing this new fusion and told them to have fun together.

And that was what Stevonnie did. She made her way back into town to get donuts, eating them both upon sitting on a bench before quickly returning to the beach.

Sighing, the fusion laid back against the sand as she watched the sun set across the horizon. Today sure had been such an amazing day!

Stevonnie's form disintegrated poofing into two as both Steven and Connie laughed against the sand.

"That was amazing!" Connie gushed. "I cannot believe that we actually fused!" She picked up her glasses to set them back against the bridge of her nose.

"I know!" Steven cheekily grinned. He was extremely thrilled that he could fuse, and it was even better that he could even do it with a human... but it wasn't just any human.

Connie turned to face Steven as she smiled. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Me either," Steven added suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach as Connie's arm brushed against his as she stretched herself.

"And we actually are great together!" She blushed, shyly averting her gaze from his once more.

This time Steven felt a sudden urge to do something upon seeing her reaction. An urge to press his lips against her cheek. This astounded Steven greatly as he never felt anything like this before. Sure, he had heard about love before, but was this what it actually felt like? The feeling that Connie actually meant something more to him.

Steven gave in, leaning himself forward as he pressed his lips against Connie's cheek as a warmth and tingling seem to flood though his body. He pulled back noticing Connie's stunned expression as he blushed.

The boy grinned when he noticed red tinting Connie's cheeks as she twirled a strand of hair shyly. It didn't last for long as there was a glitter of a sparkle radiating off Connie's face as she gasped pulling herself back.

"Connie?" Steven reached a desperate hand towards her as shut her eyes tightly.

"Ow," she pressed a hand against her forehead. She opened her eyes, squinting them as she grasped onto her glasses. "There's something wrong with my glasses." She took them off the curve of her nose blinking a few times before gasping loudly in shock. "My eyes! I can see!"

"What?" Steven blinked in confusion.

"I can see without my glasses!"

"Oh...." Realization dawned upon the half gem. "I just healed your eyes!" His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I have healing spit, when I kissed your cheek I must've healed you."

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Connie's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't know," Steven shrugged his shoulders. "Wait! I need to tell the Gems that I have healing powers!"

"And I don't know how I can tell my parents about this," Connie glanced down at her hands. "They're not going to understand."

"I'm sure they will eventually," Steven gently grasped her shoulder. It was the only thing that he could think of to say.

Connie heaved an unrestrained sigh. "I sure hope so."

The boy smiled at her, feeling warmth bloom across his body. Connie suddenly caught him off guard as she tugged him forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she hugged him.

"I'm glad I met you, Steven," she buried her face into his shoulder.

Steven could've sworn that his own face was burning on fire. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Me too," he whispered softly.

"We should hang out and do this more often," she whispered.

"I agree," Steven added, smiling into the succulent and evening air. And that was when Connie decided to give him her phone number.

And needless to say that once he returned back home as Connie left herself as it was getting late. His dad had surprised him with a gift, and it was totally perfect for now Steven could contact Connie with his new smart phone. The boy was going to have to get used to everything here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Day:**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven was up the next morning getting ready for the day. Yesterday was a blast and the boy never knew that so many amazing things could happen in a single day.

His dad did come over to visit and Steven spent the rest of the afternoon with him before returning back to the Gems.

"So, I'm guessing we'll now begin our search for Peridot?" Pearl placed her hands upon her knees while sitting on the couch. In fact, they all were seated on the couch except for Steven who was standing in front of the coffee table with a pensive hand upon his chin.

"Where will we search?" Amethyst inquired. "I just want to get this over with already," she groaned.

"We should check all the places we can warp to on Earth, but first let's check the barn," Garnett corroborated.

"Why should we check that place first of all places?" Pearl gave Garnet an addled look.

"Trust me when I say that we need to," Garnet glanced at Steven who curiously gazed back at her. "Steven needs to."

The boy's eyes softened as he relaxed his stern posture. He knew that Garnet had future vision, but what did this have to do with him?

"Garnet, what does this have to do with me?" Steven questioned as the fusion patted his hair gently.

"You'll see," she smiled softly at him.

"Should I be concerned?" Pearl asked as they all made their way towards the warp pad to warp to the barn.

"No," Garnet smoothly replied.

They all warped to the area around the barn as Steven followed the Gems. He did hear from somewhere that the barn belonged to his dad or something, but apparently the Gems could use it too. They strode up to the barn as Garnet opened the door.

"Gems, we go inside."

"Garnet," Pearl huffed. "I don't think that Peridot could be in this barn."

"Yeah G," Amethyst added, blowing a stray strand of light lavender hair from her face.

"We must search anyway and, Steven," the fusion directed her attention to the boy. "I want you to check outside the barn while we search inside."

"Right," Steven nodded his head approval.

"Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed with audacity. "We can't possibly leave him alone and out of our sight-"

"Pearl," the fusion faced the white gem. "He's going to be just fine, nothing is going to happen to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Garnet stepped into the barn followed by Amethyst.

Pearl sighed following suit. "Okay, if you say so. Perhaps we may also find some decent equipment in here," she mumbled.

Steven strolled out further across the grass as he sighed. He didn't understand this at all. Why did Garnet say that beginning their search here was for him? What could she have possibly seen with her future vision?

He kicked his sandal against the dirt as she glanced around. There was literally nothing out here really and there was no doubt that Peridot would even be here.

Something blue caught his peripheral vision as the boy glanced up at the barn's silo. Sure enough there was a blue figure perched on top and it wasn't just any random stranger, but rather someone that Steven recognized.

"Lapis?" Hesharply gasped.


	15. Tactic

Steven couldn't believe his eyes. Lapis was back and she was here! Well, more like he had actually found her.

The blue gem didn't seem to acknowledge him, only staring out across the horizon.

Deciding to make a rash decision, Steven leapt up using his floating powers to land upon the silo.

"Lapis!"

"Quartz?!" She turned her head in shock. She immediately summoned her water wings and was about to take off. Steven had quickly leapt onto her back tightly clutching onto her as she shot straight into the air.

"Let go!" She roared.

"NO!" Steven's grip upon her tightened. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Why not!? You helped those Crystal Gems! They've held me prisoner and I can't go back to Homeworld anymore and I can't stay here!" She made a swoop through the air as Steven's grip upon her slipped.

"Lapis!" He shrieked, eyes widening in horror as he fell. "No, no, no, no! I've gotta float! Float! Float!" He screamed as the ground neared closer.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him as Lapis clutched onto him, before flying back up as she glided through the air.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, her arms clutching him against her as she continued to fly off. Quartz had been the one who freed her from the mirror, and he was the only one who understood her, and she couldn't just let him fall like that.

Steven knew that they were flying away from the barn, but he didn't want to leave Lapis. He glanced up at her as there was moment of silence.

"Why did you do it?" Lapis whispered.

"What?" Steven blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why," Lapis gritted her teeth. "Why did you come back for me?"

"Because I couldn't leave you behind, Lapis. I want to help you."

"You don't need to look for me. I don't want your help!"

"But you can stay here you can-"

"No!" Lapis snapped. "I don't belong here, not with the Crystal Gems and I don't belong on this planet. I can't go back to Homeworld either, I have nowhere to go. Who knows what will happen to me back on Homeworld if they find out what I've done. I can't go back there, and I can't stay here!"

"Sure you can!" Steven grinned.

"What?" Lapis glanced down at him.

"You don't have to stay with the Crystal Gems. You don't have to stay here too, there are plenty of other places you can stay here on Earth!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like you can stay in that forest down there!" Steven pointed down below them. "Out here in the countryside."

Lapis glided down to fly among the tress that decorated the vast land with vibrant hues of orange, yellow and red.

"Why would I want to stay here?" Lapis curiously glanced around.

"I guess it's fun," Steven reached out to pluck an orange maple leaf. "You'll live with these tress, and maybe you could make a bird nest? And when it rains or get hot these leaves here will protect you."

"Leaves..."

"Yeah!" Steven held up the leaf he was holding. "If I remember correctly, leaves change colors during the seasons. This leaf here is orange so that means that the season is changing from summer to fall, this happens to all of the leaves."

"Wow," Lapis muttered.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know," Lapis sighed.

"That's okay, there's plenty of other places!" Steven exclaimed as he handed the leaf to Lapis. The blue gem tucked it away, saving it for later. Steven's eyes widened as Lapis flew up higher through the air until they were suddenly flying over water that seemed to stretch endlessly.

"Hey, we're flying over the ocean," Steven gazed down.

"Yeah..." Lapis blinked as they flew higher reached the clouds above.

Steven didn't know how long they had been out here and there was no doubt that the Gems would be worried about him. However, he only gazed up as he noticed the shining and resplendent moon glowing up above in the darkening sky.

Time just seemed to fly by so quickly and Steven found himself lost in wondrous awe at the gorgeous sight. He had never actually seen anything like this before.

"Wow, Lapis. It's so beautiful up here," his eyes sparkled in immense wonder.

"Eh," Lapis shrugged. "It's all right, I guess I can see why you like it," she glanced at him.

Steven met her gaze, returning a soft smile.

"Check this out," she suddenly smirked throwing Steven into the air as she dropped and caught him among a few fluffy clouds.

"Woah!" Stars appeared it the boy's eyes. "That was fun!"

Lapis nodded her head before gazing down as she blinked.

"Hey," Steven leaned his head towards the side as he noticed a familiar formation down below. "That's the Galaxy Warp." He gazed down as he suddenly felt himself slipping. "Lapis? Lapis!? I'm slipping! I'm going to-!"

Her grip tightened on him hauling him back up.

"I'm sorry!"

Steven gazed at her before glancing back towards the Galaxy Warp. Lapis glided down before softly landing upon her feet as she set Steven down.

"You know this place?" Steven gazed at her.

"This was the place where I was abandoned," she clenched her fist.

"What happened?" Sure Steven knew that she had been trapped in a mirror, but he didn't exactly know her story.

Lapis lifted her hands creating a large wall of water to surround them and mirrors of liquid. Steven could see his own reflection on the clear and fluorescent glass-like water. Mirrors were a fascinating thing, and they didn't have any on Homeworld.

Lapis began to recall all of her memories as she unfurled her story. The story of her on Earth thousands of years ago when she was suddenly caught up in the Gem War and poofed by a warrior-like gem, a Bismuth. She told him about how a Homeworld gem had found her and trapped her in a mirror having mistaken her as a Crystal Gem. It was a memory of herself being abandoned in the stampede and having her gem cracked in the process. Lapis ended her story of when she was found by the young Pearl.

"You okay?" Steven frowned in concern as the water walls tumbled back into the ocean.

"I'm fine," Lapis sighed, she turned to face Steven giving the boy a smile. "But it just seems like, that no matter where I go I'm trapped."

"But you're not," Steven took a step closer towards her. "You're not in a mirror anymore, you're not underwater. You're free."

"But I'm still on Earth."

"But everything changes here," Steven exclaimed. "The seasons, the places, life and myself."

"You did change," Lapis gazed down at him. "You joined and helped the Crystal Gems."

"Well," Steven glanced away biting his lip. "You see... I originally was a Crystal Gem in the first place, half human and half gem, the son of Rose Quartz." When Lapis didn't reply he continued on further. Steven told Lapis the story of his life, losing his memories and all and getting them back.

"The Earth is my home and Crystal Gems are my family. I'm free now, and I don't have to serve Yellow Diamond anymore nor Homeworld. I've finally found my home and I know that his may not feel like home yet, but you can change that. This isn't the same world that held you prisoner anymore. But I understand that you can't go back to Homeworld, but you can stay here. But that's only your choice really."

"Hm, come to think of it, after all this time I never really got to see the Earth."

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. "Same as me, for awhile anyway."

"I wanna see it."

"You do?" Steven's eyes widened.

"Yes, I want to stay here," the blue gem beamed at him.

"Right here?"

"No, back where we started."

"At the barn?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"Really?" Steven gushed feeling hope and excitement drone through him at that mere thought.

Lapis chuckled softly. "Yes, really. I want to stay here on Earth, and I'll be able to see you, Quartz," she extended her hand towards him.

Steven took it, climbing onto her back as she took off into the sky.

"You might have to help me find the way back," Lapis said. "I'm still getting used to this place."

"No problem," Steven grinned. He let out a sigh of contentment as he rested himself upon Lapis' back. The two of them gazed around in awe as the moonlight seemed to dance across the surface of the dark ocean.

"Oh, and Lapis?" Steven broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to call me Quartz anymore, call me Steven."

* * *

**Meanwhile: At the Barn**

* * *

"Chill out, P!" Amethyst snapped, being already fed up with Pearl's behavior.

"NO!" The white gem stomped her foot. "How can we act like nothing is wrong when our baby is MISSING?!" She squawked loudly. "It's been HOURS!"

"Pearl, Steven is going to be just fine," Garnet said trying to reason with the hysterical gem.

"How do you know?!" Pearl whirled her head towards the fusion. "You said that you didn't predict that Steven would go missing! And look at us! We've been standing here all day when we really should be out there looking for Steven!"

"Ugh," Amethyst groaned, plopping onto the grass in front of the barn as Pearl continued to rant and bicker at Garnet. "When is this going to end?" She huffed as she gazed up at the sky. The quartz's eyes widened as she noticed blue figure descending. "Wait, wait, wait! Is that Lapis?!"

"What?" Pearl immediately cut off her rambling as she and Garnet also gazed up as well.

Sure enough, it was Lapis, but the thing that surprised them the most was that Steven as perched on her back.

Lapis slowly landed in front of the Gems as Steven clambered off her back.

"Guys! I can explain, I can-"

"Yeah you better explain mister!" Pearl held up a finger like a scolding mother would do with her child. "You better explain why you thought it was okay to take off with Lapis for hours without telling us."

"You don't understand," Steven shook his head. "She took off and I couldn't just let her go."

"Steven, we have no choice, but to punish you for doing something so reckless. You could've gotten hurt, lost or worst even killed out there!"

"But I'm fine, I'm back now see," Steven held out his arms. "But I couldn't just abandon Lapis, you see I was-"

"You were worried about her," Garnet finished cutting Steven off along with Pearl. "You were worried about your friend," she also added.

"Yes," Steven nodded his head. "I was," he glanced back at Lapis who was gazing away.

Pearl let out a sigh as Garnet placed hand upon her shoulder.

"All right," the white gem rubbed her cheek. "You won't be punished this time."

Steven smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you, but I was actually wondering if Lapis could stay in the barn?"

"Are we really doing this?" Pearl skeptically glanced at Garnet.

"Yes we are," Garnet nodded. "If Lapis is Steven's friend then she deserves a place to stay here."

Pearl heaved a sighed as Amethyst grinned.

Steven grinned as he took Lapis' hand. "Come on! I'll show you the barn!"

"Okay," the blue gem let the boy guide her into the barn.

"You see this hammock here," Steven's voice could still be heard from the Gems outside. "You can sleep in it. Oh! And here's a few magazines to read if you ever get bored."

"He really is something isn't he?" Pearl gushed, glancing up at the fusion. The fusion nodded her head, smiling softly.

"Hey, this is Steve-man we're talking about!" Amethyst nudged Pearl's arm. "Of course it's Steven."

After Steven had managed to introduce the barn and the things inside to Lapis he bid her goodbye before returning back home with the Crystal Gems. He told Lapis that he would try to come and visit her as much as he possibly could.

The boy quickly got himself ready for bed as he sagged against the mattress. He sighed in contentment before closing his eyes to drift off into his dreams.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

* * *

Steven went out to visit Lapis early in the morning before returning back to visit his dad at the carwash, getting himself into a water fight with the hose until he accidentally ended up getting the mayor wet in the process. During that early afternoon he visited Connie at her house and had met her parents. Then after that somehow he ended up with Lars and the cool kids, but he literally didn't mind. Steven actually liked hanging out with all these teenagers and they were so nice to him and took him out for a while.

However, they ended up in a place where Steven didn't want them to be. They were standing in a gigantic field of tall wheat near a large crater.

"Peridot's escape pod," the half gem inhaled sharply. "Um, guys we should just go back."

"Check it out," Sour Cream walked up to and down into the crater.

"NO!" Steven exclaimed as he rushed up to grasp Sour Cream's arm. "You can't! Peridot might still be in there!"

"Peri-what?" Buck blinked in confusion.

"Whatever," Lars snorted. "Who cares?"

"Besides this biz is empty," Jenny knelt down in front of the pod.

"It looks so busted," Buck snickered.

"You need to get away from there!" Steven's voice rose in volume.

"You need to relax," Jenny placed a hand upon Steven's shoulder. "It's not doing anything."

"This isn't about the pod. This only means that Peridot is out there somewhere! She could be hurting the Earth!"

"Not cool, Earth forever!" Buck gave the pod a swift kick.

"Here comes the rocks!" Sour Cream dumped a few piles of rocks onto the pod.

"Yeah! Take that!" Lars gave the pod another kick.

"Steven, why don't you take a selfie with me?" Jenny pulled out her smart phone.

"No, Jenny, I'm serious," Steven scowled. He was seriously going to lose his cool if they didn't leave right now. There was this feeling bubbling in his gut, almost like the rage he would feel when he was back on Homeworld as he was faced off with another gem.

However, none of them weren't even listening to him at all.

"STOP!" He roared causing everyone to jolt and freeze in their positions.

"Jeez, you need to calm down what is wrong with you?" Jenny glanced at him, shoving her phone into her pocket.

"What's wrong with me?" Steven could himself growl. "The problem is that none of you know what you're doing!"

"This is no big deal," Lars waved off his hand.

"Of course it is!" Steven gritted his teeth tightly. He had the sudden urge to summon his shield and to smash them all in the head until they were all unconscious.

 _Come on Steven!_ The boy shut his eyes tightly. _Don't do that! You know it's wrong! You're not Quartz anymore! You're Steven!_

He took in a deep breath as he clenched his fist tightly. "We can't play around like this," he said slowly. "And-"

"Halt right there!" A voice yelled.

Steven turned around along with the rest of the teenagers.

"Don't you know that you're trespassing private property?" The policeman placed his hand upon the hilt of his gun.

"Crap..." Buck murmured and in that flash everyone in a frenzy. The teenagers rushed back towards the car while Steven attempted to open Peridot's pod.

"STEVEN!" Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream screamed from the car as the engine was ignited.

"You little boy," the policeman turned to face Steven. "You're going to be in so much trouble if you don't leave right now."

"Yes sir!" Steven saluted at the policeman. "I'm leaving right now!" With that he managed to open the pod as he leapt inside. The boy did know Homeworld technology, so he'd have no problem in starting this thing.

He moved his hands across the screen projector as it instantly lit up and the pod shot up into the air and began to hover above the tall fields of wheat. The thing was that escape pods could only fly at a certain altitude and height, but this would still be enough for Steven to fly the pod back to the Crystal Gems.

The policeman only gaped in belated shock as did the teenagers as they drove off and away.

"Dang, that Steven boy was amaze-balls," Jenny murmured.

"I'd say," Sour Cream added in agreement, while Lars just shrugged.

"He is one cool kid," Buck added.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

* * *

Pearl exited the house along with Garnet as Amethyst was already on the porch, leaning against the railing.

"Have you seen him come back yet?" Pearl questioned the purple gem.

"Nah," Amethyst shook her head. "He was hanging out with Connie, but then I saw him go off with a bunch of cool teenagers."

"WHAT!?" Pearl's eyes widened.

"Chill, P," Amethyst raised her hands as she rolled her eyes. "They looked fine to me."

"The last thing I want is Steven getting in trouble with a bunch of reckless teenagers."

"They didn't look bad," Amethyst shrugged. Pearl sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Not all rebellious teenagers look bad, Amethyst."

"Eh, whatever," Amethyst huffed, shrugging her shoulders once more. Pearl scowled at that as she pursed her lips.

"Gems!" Garnet raised her head as she pointed ahead. Out from the distance was Peridot's escape pod coming from the direction of Beach City.

"It's Peridot!" Pearl growled as she summoned her spear to rush down the porch steps along with Amethyst and Garnet as they dashed across the beach.

Steven gazed out the pod's window noticing how the Gems had summoned their weapons.

_Oh shards! They couldn't see that it was him!_

"Don't hold back Gems!"

"Crap..." Steven muttered as he slid his hand across the screen just as Pearl threw her spear towards the pod. "AH!" He steered the pod to the side to dodge the flying spear. "Whew... that was a close one."

Steven's eyes widened further as Amethyst's whip came flying as well.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he slammed his hand against the projector screen.

The pod suddenly dropped and slammed into the beach sand as Steven was able to hold out his hands to prevent himself from colliding and crashing his head against the side.

"Peridot!" Garnet suddenly landed in front of the pod as she summoned her gauntlets and pulled back.

_Holy shards!_

"I've got news for you, you've lost and there's no chance of escape!" Garnet rammed her gauntlets down just as Steven had slammed his foot against the door of the pod as it flew open, along with himself as he crash landed against the sand, just as there was a loud crushing sound behind him.

Steven coughed, being on all fours as his knees quivered. He began to laugh as his fingers clenched into the sand before he collapsed momentarily onto his side.

"Steven!" The Gems were instantly at his side the moment they saw him upon the sand.

"You were inside Peridot's escape pod!?" Pearl's eyes were wide.

"Dude! We almost wrecked you!" Amethyst grasped onto his shoulder to gently haul him back onto his feet.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Pearl threw her arms around him to hug him.

"Steven," the boy felt a hand tilt his chin up as he met Garnet's gaze, the fusion even had shades off. "This is unacceptable, we could've killed you."

"I know," Steven cast his gaze away from hers. "But I found Peridot's escape pod and thought that we could actually use it."

Pearl released her arms around him, and Steven felt himself being tugged tightly against Garnet's grasp.

"Just never do anything like that again you hear?" Garnet cupped his face as Steven could see tears build up into the corners of her three eyes.

"I won't."

"You could've died." The boy felt Garnet press his face against her chest, a hand upon the back of his head with fingers threading through his curls.

"But hey, you were smart dude," Amethyst gently nudged his arm.

"Yes," Pearl placed a hand upon the curls of his hair. "You managed to control Peridot's escape pod so well."

Steven lightly chuckled at that. "It wasn't even hard. After all, I know Homeworld's technology."

"Yes you do," Pearl rubbed his head gently. "You've been on Homeworld, so you know what it's like."

"And that's a very good thing," another hand ruffled his curls. The boy glanced back up at Garnet as the fusion beamed down at him. "That would give us an advantage."

Steven nodded his head at that. That was totally true.

"Anyway, I guess all these equipment and parts of the pod will be useful," Pearl said.

"Yeah," Steven smiled at her. He glanced back towards the pod, even though the front part was crushed, perhaps if the silver lining system on the touch screen in the back was still intact he would actually be able to track Peridot's every move if he connected it to the Warp pad. That way if Peridot ever uses the Warp pad system, he would be able to get a signal of her and her every movement.

Steven smirked to himself. Oh how convenient it was for him that he knew about Homeworld's technology.


	16. The Interrogation

"All right, Steven, it's bedtime." The boy had recently changed from his new star shirt that he had been wearing lately instead of the black one with his yellow diamond insignia and into a pair of pajamas. He clambered into his bed as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Goodnight, Steven," the boy squirmed in his bed as Pearl placed a kiss upon his forehead. Part of him just wanted to smack her face, however, there was no denying the tingling feeling that he felt. He scrunched up his face, but at the same time he couldn't resist the little giggle that escaped from his lips.

The three gems were standing around his bedside. "We'll search for Peridot further tomorrow," Garnet said, ruffling his curls.

Steven nodded his head at that, as the Gems bid him goodnight before going off to the temple.

The boy smirked to himself as he pushed himself up. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he was going to search for Peridot. He was going to do it without the Gems, because he felt like it.

Chuckling, Steven walked towards Peridot's escape pod that was placed in front of the Warp Pad. The Gems didn't know about the tracker and luckily for Steven he would be able to activate it himself.

Moving his hands across the still intact screen as it lit up, Steven had managed to open the back to pull out the wires and connected them to the Warp Pad.

Surely enough, there came a signal from the screen as the half gem chuckled to himself. He actually got a signal of Peridot and could now track her down! The best part was, he was going to sneak off and it almost felt like those times he tried to escape from the Crystal Gems.

"What a coincidence," Steven shook his head at that. After all, he wasn't going to stick around further with the Gems to find Peridot, he was going to do it himself. They weren't going to tell him what to do here.

Steven placed his hand upon the screen as he made it wider, so he could pinpoint the exact location where Peridot's signal was coming from.

"Hm, the Kindergarten?" He smacked his lips. "Should've figured. Okay, let's do this." He rose to his feet as he smirked, stepping onto the Warp Pad. Hopefully the Gems wouldn't hear the Warp Pad activate. That only meant that he had to quickly find Peridot.

Quickly warping himself to the Kindergarten Steven trotted towards the spot where he had seen the signal upon the screen.

"Where is she?" Steven glanced around slowly not wanting to lose any sight of her.

It was not until suddenly he saw a flash of green, moving quickly in a frenzy.

_There she is!_

He quickly hurried after her, high tailing the green gem. She even warped out from the Kindergarten with Steven following behind.

 _What's she doing is she trying to go back to Homeworld?_ The boy pensively thought as he warp followed Peridot to the Galaxy Warp. The green gem was stomping her foot up on the broken Homeworld Warp.

"PERIDOT!"

The said gem lifted her head up, squeaking in surprise as she twirled around, finally noticing Steven as he walked towards her.

"You!" The green gem hissed. "You traitorous clod!"

"Easy, Peridot," Steven held out his hands in a calm manner. "I don't mean any harm."

"Don't you and those cloddy dumb dumbs have anything better to do than to destroy and thwart my plans?"

"Peridot, I'm only here to help you, let me help you."

"How!?" The green gem exclaimed. "If we don't get back to Homeworld we'll be shattered on this planet!" She clutched onto her head in horror, as she knelt down upon the Homeworld Warp.

"Because of the Cluster, I know," Steven stepped closer until he was kneeling besides the green gem. "But we can fight the Cluster, together with the Crystal Gems."

"You clod," the green gem hissed a she stood, raising her blaster into the air as Steven's eyes widened. "Just because I failed my mission doesn't mean that I'll be working with the enemy!" She roared, firing a laser from her blaster as the half gem quickly dodged it to the side.

"Peridot! Wait!" Steven held out his hands in attempt to show that he meant no harm whatsoever. "It doesn't have to be like this!"

However, the green gem didn't heed him, only firing more energy laser at the half gem.

"Die, die, die, die, die, DIE!"

There was the sound of a warp pad activating and Steven found himself distracted as he tripped slamming upon the ground as an energy laser flashed brightly around him. He tried to summon his shield to protect himself, but he instead felt a pair of hands suddenly grasping him and tugging him away from the blast as it exploded.

"Garnet?" The boy glanced up in shock as he found himself in the fusion's arms. She had a serious expression, along with the other two Gems besides her. Amethyst was growling as she stretched out her whip, while Pearl summoned her spear.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Pearl flared. "She even attacked Steven!"

"Guys!" Steven growled as he waved his arms around.

_What were they doing here!? They shouldn't be here right now!_

"Don' worry, Steven, we'll take care of this," Pearl glanced at him. The boy felt Garnet setting him behind her.

"Just stay here."

And in that next moment the three gems rushed to attack Peridot.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Peridot barked, firing her lasers at the Gems as she was suddenly surrounded.

"NOOO!" Steven screamed trying to rush up to stop the Gems. Unfortunately it was too late as Garnet had managed to grab her, her gauntlets squeezing her until the green gem poofed, leaving her limb enhancers to fall upon the ground.

"Ugh, sick," Amethyst made a disgusted face as she glanced down at the parts of her left behind. "There's bits of her all over."

"Nope, she's right here," Garnet picked up the green gem as she bubbled it having sent it off back to the temple.

"So these weren't actually part of her body?" Pearl gaze down at the limb enhancers. Steven had managed to grasp one of Peridot's foot enhancers before the purple gem picked up the rest of the components as she dropped them over the ledge and into the ocean to be lost forever. "Uh, whoops."

"Those were her limb enhancers," Steven frowned as he stood beside the Gems. "They are supposed to help her."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we finally caught her," Pearl sighed in relief.

"But I thought we agreed to have her help us?" Steven turned towards the Gems, feeling anger bubbling in the pit of stomach.

"But it was a terrible idea because she attacked you, Steven," Pearl huffed. "What were you thinking going after Peridot alone, without one of us?"

"Figured I didn't need your help," Steven retorted, kicking a pebble with his sandal.

"Steven," the boy glanced up at the fusion's stern voice. "Don't be like that, and don't worry we'll eventually unbubble Peridot together and we'll defeat the Cluster."

"Fine," the boy huffed.

"Good," Garnet reached over to ruffle his curls. "And you need your sleep."

Steven felt Pearl push his back to guide along back towards the Warp Pad. Garnet took the bubble to the Bubble Room and disappeared into her room along with Pearl as Steven laid underneath the covers of his bed.

"Ugh, what are you doing with her foot?" Steven turned his head to find Amethyst still standing at his bedside. The boy actually kept the last remaining part of Peridot's enhancers.

"Just felt like keeping it," Steven mumbled. He was still feeling angry at the Gems for everything.

"Okay, whatever," the purple gem shrugged as she trailed down the stairs. "If you need anything. I'll be in my room eating garbage."

"Kay," Steven watched her disappear into her room before turning over onto his side to close his eyes. He eventually did fall asleep, but then he woke up no sooner or later than sunrise.

"Hm," he rubbed his forehead as he shifted onto his other side upon the bed. It was until he noticed how Peridot's foot was still upon his bed. "That's it," he pushed himself up from his bed. "I'm not going to just stick around and wait with the Gems to unbubble you. I'm going to talk to you all by myself, even if the Gems don't want me to."

Steven's gem glowed as he opened his room, well, his Mother's room. This wasn't the first time he had gone into the room, so he knew what to do to control it.

Once the temple door had closed behind him, he stood in the room gazing at his surroundings of pink clouds.

"Room, I need to go to the basement, the real basement," he said.

Some of the pink clouds that were floating had parted which then revealed the Crystal Heart's Vein which led to the Bubble Room.

"Finally!" The half gem chuckled as he hopped onto the vein and slid down before jumping off as he perfectly landed onto his feet in the Bubble Room. "Now where are you?" He pensively tapped his chin, gazing around the many bubbles that filled the room. "Aha!" He gasped as he finally caught sight of the familiar green gem. "Gotcha!" He floated up to grasp the bubble before descending back down.

"Now here it goes," he squished his hands against the bubble, thus popping it as the green gem fell upon the ground. The gem suddenly glowed as it hovered into the air and Steven watched Peridot's form regenerate.

"You traitorous mega-clods!" Peridot hissed, holding out her hand in a defensive motion.

"Awww, you're so cute!" Steven gushed, smiley faces appearing in his eyes. He knew that Peridot had limb enhancers to help her since she was an Era two Peridot, however, he had never actually seen her without her limb enhancers.

The green gem wiggled her fingers and toes as her eyes widened in realization. "Where are my limb enhancers?!"

"Oh, sorry," Steven rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "We kind of threw them away, except for I still have your foot."

"What?" Peridot's eyes narrowed as she stared Steven. "Oh my stars!" She muttered in horror once she noticed the other bubbled gems in the room. "You were going to harvest me?"

"What?" Steven blinked for a brief moment. "No!" He didn't have time to respond as Peridot began to slapping him in the face. "Ow!"

"Feel my unbridled rage!" She roared as she slapped him repeatedly.

"Hey! Stop!" Steven managed to grasp her hands. "What's that on your shirt?" He smirked.

"What's a shirt?" Steven suddenly flicked her in the nose as he chuckled. "Ow! That's it you clod!" The green gem pounced on him as Steven tried to roll away.

"Stop! Why are you doing this!?"

"You poofed me! You trapped me in your bubble dungeon, and you called me cute!" She swung a punch at him, only to miss him as she slammed against the floor.

"I didn't poof you!" Steven threw his arms into the air. "I freed you!"

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Peridot huffed as she pushed herself upright.

"Because I want to help you. This planet isn't so bad and with your help we can defeat the Cluster," Steven sighed, gazing at her.

"It's too late," Peridot clutched onto the yellowness of her triangular hair. "The Cluster will emerge, and we'll all be shattered!"

"Not unless we fight back," Steven instantly knelt down beside her, taking her hands into his. "And we need to help from the Crystal Gems-"

"No!" Peridot shook her head. "As if I would ever negotiate with those Clods."

"Peridot," Steven squeezed her hands gently. "Please listen, we can't do this alone."

"No we can, you're a powerful quartz soldier," she pointed out.

"I know that, but I'm also half human, so even I have flaws."

"Since when did you find out that you're half human?" Peridot's eyes widened.

"Not too long ago really," Steven shrugged his shoulders. "I also actually found out that I'm the offspring of Rose Quartz and my dad who's from Earth, and that I'm a Crystal Gem."

The green gem was suddenly silent as she gazed away.

"Peridot? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the green gem gritted her teeth.

"Oh come on, you can tell me what's bothering you," the boy pressed himself closer towards her.

Peridot sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew that Quartz was different than any other gem before, after all she did take him away from Earth in the first place. The green gem always felt close to Quartz, like she could just.... express her feelings with him.

"I just feel.... scared."

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid," Steven tugged her against him.

"But I still don't get why you aren't furious with me, Quartz."

"What are you talking about? Why would I be furious with you?" Steven tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, I was the one who took you away from this rock in the first place. And now you realize who you are. Aren't you furious with me? Aren't you going to poof me? Or even shatter me just like you shattered those Gems back on Homeworld?"

"No," Steven forcefully shook his head. "I will never shatter ever again, and I will not poof you, I'm not furious with you."

"But you should be.... How are you not?" Peridot studied the half gem curiously.

"Because I forgive you, Peridot," Steven wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a hug. "And how everything happened, I just know that it was meant to be."

"What is this?" The green gem gasped as tears leaked out from her eyes. "What is this that you're making me feel, Quartz?"

"You're just feeling relief, you feel warm right?" Peridot only nodded her head as Steven continued to hug her tightly. "And by the way, you name's Steven not Quartz."

Sniffling, the green gem rubbed at her eyes from underneath the visor.

"And trust me when I say that we need the Crystal Gems. There's no way we can stop the Cluster in the Earth on our own. We need help from the Crystal Gems."

Peridot heaved a sigh as she gritted her teeth angrily. As much as she hated to do this, Quartz er- Steven did have a point. "Fine."

"Thank you," Steven grinned as he pulled back. He took her hand gently hauling her up. "We'll go tell the Crystal Gems, but you're going to have to hold my hand the whole time."

And so the two did, walking out from the Bubble Room to find the Gems already in the kitchen. Of course, the Gems were shocked that Steven actually went and unbubbled Peridot, but the boy stood up for the green to defend her. It didn't take long for the three Crystal Gems to realize that perhaps doing this Steven's way would be better.

For a few days Peridot stayed in the bathroom with the prosthetic foot that Steven had handed back to her.

After awhile the Gems decided to move Peridot to the barn to stay with Lapis. The two gems did get into a fight, but Steven had somehow managed to get both of them to agree. After all, they were both roommates, so they'd eventually get used to each other.

The boy came to visit the two every day to help them learn more about the Earth and everything and he even gave Peridot a tape recorder to which she kept as an audio diary.

It didn't take long until they were working on a drill they found in the Kindergarten to use it to drill into the planet and to defeat the Cluster. That was going to be their plan.

It took weeks of immense work and it seemed that Peridot's behavior seemed to change, even Steven had noticed that too. The green gem no longer disrespected the Pearl, nor the fusion, nor Amethyst. It was like Peridot was actually and finally getting along and changing into something better.

"Steven!" The green gem huffed as the Gems were all taking a break from working on the drill. "Why did we stop working on the drill!?" She demanded.

"Well, we worked hard, so we deserve a break," the boy tried to explain. He gazed towards the sunset that exploded across the sky. "I mean just look at that view. It's beautiful."

The green gem huffed ranting on about how everything would be blown to oblivion by the Cluster. And soon enough, it turned out into a music lesson as Steven strummed his ukulele. One thing just kept piling onto another and soon the green gem was actually getting used to this place.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

* * *

Steven found himself standing beside the Crystal Gems as they finished up with the touches of the drill. It had taken up most of the entire day after all.

"Oh!" Peridot gasped. "We still need the Cluster's exact coordinates in order to drill."

"Hm," Pearl gazed up towards the dark night sky. "There's a Diamond Base on the moon that may hold that information, but getting there is going to be difficult."

"Wait! I have an idea that might work!" Steven gasped. He turned to face the pink lion that was napping besides his feet. He hadn't seen Lion for a few days until he suddenly showed up and Steven found out that he had a magical mane, with a magical dimension that held his Mom's stuff. Not to mention Lion could also create portals so it was a possibility that they could use a portal to go the moon.

"Come on Lion!" Steven nudged the giant pink cat. "We gotta warp to the moon so we can stop the Cluster. There's going to be no more Earth if we don't, no more fun times, no more Lion Lickers, no more naps..."

That seemed to do it as the pink lion raised its head letting out a roar as his eyes glowed.

"Great! Let's do this!" He hopped into Lion's mane, only sticking his head out as the rest of the gems along with Peridot climbed onto Lion's back.

The pink lion roared, creating a portal as everyone screamed as they flew more portals at such an incredible speed. It was until they crashed finally appearing on the moon base. They each made their way up to the very top level as Steven activated the front device as it glowed. Peridot then skidded her fingers across the screen as she found some old files and finally found the exact coordinates and location of the Cluster.

"That's it then, mission accomplished!" Pearl cheered. They headed out from the room, but not before Steven noticed Peridot grasp an octahedral crystal and even he himself knew what it was. He frowned as he followed after Peridot who kept the Crystal hidden behind her back.

They made it back to Earth and the Gems were chatting besides the drill as Steven followed Peridot who snuck behind the barn as Lapis was inside.

"This will be perfect!" The green gem chuckled to herself, before suddenly squeaking in surprise as she finally noticed Steven standing here. "Oh! Steven!"

"What are you doing?" The boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stepped towards her.

"Oh nothing," Peridot fake a smile, hiding the crystal behind herself.

"Peridot," the boy sighed as he felt anger stirring in the pit of his gut. No, he wasn't going to lash out at her, he wasn't going to do things the way Quartz would do. "I saw you sneak off the Diamond Communicator off the moon base."

"Right," the green gem sagged slightly. There was no way she could hide anything from him.

"You actually aren't planning on contacting Yellow Diamond were you?" Steven questioned.

"Actually I was," Peridot nodded her head. "I'm still loyal to my Diamond."

"Why?" The half gem gritted his teeth. "The Diamonds don't care about the Earth."

"Yes! That's the point!"

"I can't believe that I trusted you, only for you to betray us like this?"

"No, you don't understand what I'm trying to do here!" Peridot pointed a finger at Steven.

"But you're free now, Peridot. You don't have to be loyal to Yellow Diamond anymore!"

"Oh admit it, Steven," Peridot sneered. "You're still loyal to Yellow Diamond!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

"YOU ARE!" Peridot screeched before suddenly taking off with the Diamond Communicator.

"GAH!" Steven roared as he clutched onto head before chasing after Peridot. "That's it!"

"Steven!" The Crystal Gems had finally found him chasing after Peridot as they rushed after him.

"Why you?!" Steven growled as he leapt forward, resulting in him slamming Peridot against the hard ground. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

"TOO LATE!" Peridot barked, twisting the top of the crystal as it glowed and however into the air. Steven instantly gasped as he stepped back, feeling Garnet grasp his shirt as they all hide behind some sort of truck.

"She'll sort this out," Peridot giggled as a giant yellow screen appeared.

"Who authorized you to make this call?" Yellow Pearl appeared on the screen.

"Um..." Peridot flinched. "No one, but it's an emergency!"

"Hmph, that's no excuse to use the direct diamond communication channel."

"Pearl."

Steven immediately flinched at that voice, as he bit his lip tightly. It was Yellow Diamond!

The screen moved revealing the majestic Yellow Diamond.

"My Diamond! Peridot reporting in!" Peridot performed the diamond salute.

"Which Peridot?"

"Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G," Peridot began to ramble on about how the other forms of communications had been destroyed.

"You're behind on your schedule..." Yellow Diamond huffed in irritation. "Tell me, how is the progress of the Cluster?"

"The Cluster will emerge shortly," Peridot replied.

"Good and where is the Quartz I assigned you to search for?"

"Uh.... he is... uh..." Peridot bit her lip. Steven could feel his heart begin to relentlessly pound in fear. "I never found him, Jasper and I got separated and there was an accident while were landing."

There was a loud crushing noise as Peridot flinched as Yellow Diamond stood angrily.

"But the real reason I called, I uh- believe that we can terminate the Cluster!"

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Peridot," Yellow Diamond growled. "You have disrespected this channel and you have failed your mission in bringing back my loyal quartz soldier. Soon enough the Cluster will tear apart the Earth along with my soldier. You are to bring him back to me and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that hideous rock off our star maps. Is that clear?!"

"And I won't do it!" Peridot blurted. "I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting! And there's no way I'm bringing Quartz back to Homeworld!"

Steven grinned from behind the car, as the other Gems gasped sharply.

"What do you know about the Earth?"

"Apparently more than you! You... CLOD!!!" She roared.

Never in his entire life had Steven seen Yellow Diamond look so pissed before. Peridot yelped in fear as she quivered.

"Peridot out!" She closed the screen before Steven tackled her into a hug with the others gathering around.

"I can't believe it!" Steven grinned widely. "You stood up against her!"

"I can't believe I just did that..." Peridot muttered.

"That was AMAZING!"

"I can't believe I just did that..."

"You thought you could change her mind," Garnet grinned smugly.

"Yellow D got torn down by a Peri-dactly!" Amethyst cheered.

"Here, take this," Peridot handed the communicator over to Pearl. "It can be remotely detonated."

"What?" Just then the crystal glowed brightly red as Peridot plopped onto her side.

Pearl began to panic. "How do we stop it!?"

"Just get rid of it!"

"Here you go, Amethyst," the white gem handed the crystal to the purple gem.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?!" She threw it at Steven who instantly bubbled it as Garnet punched it into the sky just as it exploded.

"I thought I could reason with her..." Peridot curled into a fetus position.

"You really made her mad," Amethyst chuckled.

"And you insulted her in her face," Pearl grinned.

"Do you know what this means?" Steven gasped, stars appearing in his eyes.

"I'm a traitor to my Homeworld..."

"You're a Crystal Gem!" Steven plopped down beside her to hug her, all the anger he was feeling earlier had finally dissipated.

"Whether you like it or not," Garnet grinned, folding her arms across her chest. Peridot continued to groan as Steven was still hugging her tightly.

* * *

* * *

**Meanwhile on Homeworld:**

* * *

"My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl nervously spoke watching her Diamond heaving angrily.

"That puny Peridot should just be shattered for that! For not returning Quartz back to me! Hopefully detonating that crystal already shattered her. Curse all of those gems that I sent to that wretched planet!"

"What are you going to do now, my Diamond?" Yellow Pearl glanced up at her majestic diamond.

"That's it," Yellow Diamond slammed her fist against her projector screen instantly shattering it upon impact as her Pearl hesitantly stepped back. "I'm going to that abominable and grungy planet.... _myself._


	17. Brewing Trouble

It had been days and the Crystal Gems had been working nonstop upon the drill with Peridot.

"Aha!" The green gem cheered as she stood proudly as everyone stepped back. "Behold, the drill!"

"Perfect!" Pearl clasped her hands together in an excited manner. "It's finally completed!"

"Hm," Lapis mused, who was currently standing behind Steven. "Nice job," she held up her thumb in approval.

"Now all we have to do is to set the coordinates and drill down into the planet," Peridot explained, a wide grin plastered upon her face.

"We did it," Steven grinned. "Now we can face the cluster."

All the sudden there was ringing noise, starling each of the Gems.

"What was that?" Peridot demanded.

"Oh," Steven nervously chuckled. "That's my phone," he pulled out his phone from his pocket. His dad had given him one so. "Oh hey, Connie!" He answered, grinning widely. "What?" He frowned as he glanced towards the Gems. "I'll tell the Gems." With that he hung up, shoving his phone back into his jean's pocket.

"Is there a problem?" Pearl gazed curiously and worriedly at the boy.

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. "Connie says there's some sort of gem with an orange gem as her nose with some sort of monster upon the beach."

The three gems gasped as they each shared a look betwixt themselves. "It's Jasper, there's no doubt it's her. But what is she doing with a corrupted gem?" Pearl quizzically asked.

"Doesn't matter," Garnet clenched her fist. "We're taking her down. Gems, to the nearest warp pad!"

"TO THE NEAREST WARP PAD!" The three of them hurried away in such a frenzy, finally disappearing.

"I'm going back into the barn," Lapis said, turning around to head back into the barn.

"I guess Jasper is still out there," Steven softly mused.

Peridot huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired."

"I'd say," Steven nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't really like Jasper all that much either."

And suddenly the ground began to shake, a large crack ripping through the ground as both Steven and Peridot stepped back.

"Ah! It's happening! We need to drill right now!"

"Shards," Steven muttered as his eyes widened. "But the Gems are back at the beach fighting off Jasper."

"We need them back to drill or we're going to be shattered!"

"No," Steven shook his head as he turned to grasp a hold of Peridot's shoulders. "We have to drill without them!"

"Argh!" Peridot howled in frustration.

"Come on!" Steven instantly tugged her towards the drill as he climbed up the ladder. "We're going to do this together!"

The two of them climbed into the drill as Peridot started the drill, skidding her fingers across the many buttons.

"Increasing speed!" With that the drill shot into the ground and continued to descend.

Steven sighed, as he rested his hands upon the Nintendo 64 controller that was hooked up the weaponized CCTV camera.

"Now penetrating the asthenosphere!"

The half gem gazed through the window, noticing the lava, or aka mantle or heated peridotite. They did have stuff like this back on Homeworld, and this was what Peridots were made of.

"Hey, this is the stuff that you are made of," Steven murmured softly.

"Yeah," Peridot glanced at the window. "Back on Homeworld..."

"What was it like?" Although he did know how gems were formed, he was a half gem so it was different, and he clearly couldn't remember his very early years as an infant.

"I didn't exist. Then I did," Peridot shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you ever...." Steven clutched onto his arm. "Feel like you miss Homeworld and want to go back?"

"Not really, I have something different now."

"And what's that?" Steven turned his head to glance at her.

"You.... guys, you know," Peridot wiped away a tear from underneath her visor. Steven grinned at that, feeling something warm and fuzzy in his chest. She actually did it, she was one of them now.

Suddenly there was a banging sound as Steven lifted his head. "Huh?" Just then a red hand slammed against the window as Steven gasped loudly. "A gem mutant!"

"Must be some prototypes with the cluster," Peridot mused.

"That's it!" Steven's fingers clenched upon the controller as he fired a laser from the weaponized CCTV, knocking away the red hand. "Can't believe these things are still around," Steven frowned sadly. "Wished I could help them."

"You can't," Peridot said. "They're too broken."

"I know," the boy nodded his head sadly. "There's no helping them..."

"Look! We're hitting denser rock! This is it!" Peridot exclaimed as the drill began to pierce hard rock, before an opening was made. Peridot took the mobile binoculars that were attached to a flashlight as she gaze around.

"Target found. The cluster." Steven glanced through the rounded window seeing what seemed to be millions of gem shards fused together.

"Dang," he muttered underneath his breath. "That's one heck of a force fusion weapon."

"AH!" Peridot clung tightly onto him just as everything began to shake again, and a bright light flashed before them. "It's taking form!" Peridot howled. "Steven, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you or the billions of life forms on earth. I'm sorry I couldn't save your world! These are my last words!"

"I love you, Peridot," Steven pulled her closer, hugging her back.

"Wow, thanks."

The cockpit of the drill began to viciously shake with fervor. Steven shut his eyes tightly as he clung onto Peridot for life. This was it.... the end of the world and he end of his life. Homeworld had actually succeeded in destroying the Earth.

A few moments had passed, and the shouting voices grew quieter as the quaking began to relentlessly decrease.

"There's still time!" Peridot perked her head up. "It's struggling to form! We still have a chance!" The green gem reached for the panel, pressing some buttons as she drill dove forward and through the white light as it came in contact with the cluster.

Steven clutched onto his ears at the ear-splitting loud noise and the intense vibration as Peridot increased power. Steven screamed as he could feel his body suddenly burning as if it was scorched with flames. Just drilling down in to the ground was making him feel sick, and his muscles felt taut like he couldn't stretch them out, but he hadn't said anything about it.

"Steven!" Peridot instantly swirled around to face him as the boy felt his body convulsing, as he began to breathe heavily as sweat rolled down the sides of his face. "Steven!"

 _What was happening!?_  
  
Images were flashing before his eyes, black ghostly faces and he could hear voices screaming into his ears. All he could feel were his eyes rolling back to his head as he couldn't even hear Peridot screaming his name.

"STEVEN!"

And there was a pink glow that surrounded him, before the drill fell away and the boy found himself drifting into darkness.

Where was he?! He didn't understand what was happening!

"Am I dead?" He whispered, until bright lights flashed before him with loud screaming. "AH!" He covered his face at the pain from the loud noise that exploded into his ears, and the lights that temporarily blinded his eyes for a few seconds. You wouldn't feel any pai if you were dead.

"So I'm not dead?" He removed his hands away from his face. "Then where am I?" He could hear voices echoing softly and shimmering shards that floated in the darkness. Wait, was this some sort of new power!?

"..... want to.... need to..."

"To what?" Steven questioned.

"FORM!" Lights flared brightly as Steven screamed, covering his ears.

"STOP!" The lights subsided, as the voices murmured softly. "Wait...." Realization dawned upon the boy. "I'm actually talking to the cluster!?"

"Need to.... form..."

"How about instead of forming you could do something else?"

"FORM!"

The boy covered his eyes as he scowled a bit. "Wait, how about I just bubble you," he extended a hand to a bubble a shard. "Then you don't have to come out." He bubbled a few other shards. "I can bubble you and you!" He heaved as he bubbled like ten shards. "Whew.... oh jeez... out of a million..."

The lights flared brightly as Steven covered his face instantly. "I'm sorry! There's no way I can do all this alone! I can't bubble a million shards!" He felt himself floating back and away. "NO! WAIT!"

And then he suddenly woke up, shooting awake as a hand was slapping his face.

"STEVEN!" He blinked utterly shocked to find Peridot hugging him tightly. "How dare you pass out on me," she gently squeezed him softly. "I was so worried-"

"It's okay, Peridot, I'm fine," Steven smiled at her. "But the cluster, it doesn't need to form."

"What?" The green gem pulled back in puzzlement.

"How about we just put it into a bubble?"

"There's no way!" Peridot's eyes widened. "We can't bubble that whole thing!"

"Huh?" Steven blinked, staring out the window as bubbles began to form upon the cluster's surface. "That's it! They're bubbling each other!" The boy knelt down upon the floor of the drill as his gem began to glow brightly. "I'll help you! We'll do it together!"

The cluster was suddenly encased into a giant pink bubble as Peridot gasped in shock. They did it! They stopped the cluster! They actually did it!

"You did it!" Peridot threw her arms around him.

"We did it," he turned to grin at her. "And it was great!"

Then the two began to ascend back up to the surface as the drill collapsed upon them round, they both plopping out.

"You're back!" They were both greeted by Lapis. "Did you both do it?"

"Yeah!" Steven nodded his head. "We did!"

"Steven! Peridot!" The two turned to find Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst rushing towards them.

"Did you destroy the cluster?" Pearl inquired, having seen the drill shoot up from the ground along with the others.

"Not exactly," Steven found himself smirking. "I talked to it. And now the cluster is in a bubble."

"What?" Pearl's jaw dropped in disbelief as did the others. "You managed to bubble that whole thing!?"

"Yep and I had some help," Steven grinned cheekily. He began to elaborate the events of what happened to the Gems and everything. "So yeah that was all. Wait...." Steven's eyes widened. "Did you guys defeat Jasper?"

"Sadly, no," Pearl pulled back frowning. That's when Steven noticed that Amethyst's outfit was different. _Did she get poofed!?_

"We did manage to poof the corrupted gem that she had," Pearl went on to explain. "But Jasper still managed to escape right under our noses."

Steven couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Amethyst. She looked....depressed and silent as she clutched onto her arm, gazing away.

Pearl turned her head, a reluctant expression upon her face as she noticed how Steven was gazing at Amethyst.

"Amethyst?"

"Did she get poofed?" Steven questioned, feeling something stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes," Garnet nodded her head. "Jasper poofed her, but then she reformed."

"I'm fine," Amethyst hissed, gritting her teeth tightly. "Can we stop talking about the fact that Jasper poofed me?" She kicked a rock roughly as she scowled.

Something seemed to snap inside Steven. He always hated Jasper, Quartz even hated Jasper, but now seeing how Jasper had poofed Amethyst and it was now affecting her. The boy clenched his fist tightly.

That's it..... he was going to shatter Ja-

Steven instantly closed his eyes. No, he told himself that he would never shatter any gem ever again. As much as Quartz delighted in shattering gems, he wasn't going back there again.

_Control yourself Steven...._

He sighed, taking in a deep breath. As much as he wanted to shatter Jasper, he knew that it would be wrong. But that didn't mean that he couldn't poof her.

He smirked as he clenched his other fist tightly. That's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to track her down and poof her, _himself_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few more days had passed, Steven went out to Funland with Peridot and Amethyst just to have fun. That's when they finally found out that Peridot had metal powers and the green gem couldn't be any more thrilled.

Now this day Steven decided to take Amethyst to the barn to visit Lapis and Peridot. The boy had noticed how Amethyst's behavior had changed and she had eventually spilled the beans of how she wanted to beat up Jasper, to have a rematch and Steven couldn't object with that, he too wanting to face off Jasper.

"This is nothing!" Amethyst huffed in frustration as Steven glanced towards her. Lapis and Peridot were showing off their meep morps. "Jasper is still out there and I can't sit around any longer!" The purple gem swiftly stood, leaving the barn as Steven hurriedly followed after her.

"Amethyst!"

"She's the better quartz," Amethyst lashed out her whip. "And she said that I was supposed to be like here, but I'm not!"

"Amethyst!" Steven reached out to gently grasp onto her shoulder.

"What are you even doing here still, Steven?" The purple gem tugged her shoulder away. "You should hang out with Lapis and Peridot, I'm going to go do something myself."

"No," Steven took a step forward. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not and I'm going to face Jasper myself," Amethyst jabbed a finger to her chest.

"That's what I want to do too," Steven said, nodding his head. "But how about we both face Jasper?"

The purple gem was thrown back at that, utterly stunned. "We both face Jasper?"

"Yes," the half gem nodded his head. "There's no gems like us. Let's face Jasper together."

"And beat her into the dirt!" Amethyst smirked.

"Yeah!"

"All right, Steven," Amethyst wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Let's both face Jasper."

"Yeah, because us quartzes stick together."

The purple gem chuckled, ruffling the curls of Steven's hair. "That's right, dude." And that's what the two of them did. They decided to wander around, warping to different places and even to his canyon area.

"The Beta Kindergarten," Steven muttered. "The place where Jasper emerged."

"How in the world did you know that?" Amethyst gave him a quizzical look.

"Every gem has a report history of where they emerged and the exact location," Steven said. "Let's just say that I happened to find Jasper's report."

"Wow, Steve-man," Amethyst grinned as she followed the boy through the canyon.

"And here it is, Jasper's hole," the boy stopped, pointing up above to the giant hole that was of Jasper's outline.

"It's huge," Amethyst gaped, gazing up at the hole.

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. He knew that normal quartzes are all like these and if they weren't they were considered defective.

"Look there's more holes!" Amethyst exclaimed, walking further down the canyon. Steven's eyes widened as he glanced around. There indeed were other holes, but a few of them looked off.

"Amethyst!" He rushed after the purple gem just as they approached one hole that had bars like it was some sort of cage.

A loud roar startled the two as they noticed a corrupted gem in the cage.

"It's a corrupted gem," Amethyst's stared in shock. "And there's more in cages," she gazed up along the canyon wall.

"Why? Who would do this?" Steven instantly frowned.

"That's who," Amethyst suddenly pointed ahead and Steven followed her finger, before he let out a gasp.

"Jasper," a low growl escaped from his lips.

"She's collecting monsters," Amethyst summoned her whip. Steven too summoned his shield as he stood beside Amethyst. They both could hear Jasper bickering to a corrupted gem in a cage.

"You ready?" Steven spared a furtive glance towards the purple gem.

"I'm so ready," Amethyst's fingers clenched tighter onto her whip. That's when Jasper abruptly stood, turning her head as she scowled upon seeing the two of them.

"It's you again? What do you want, runt?" She sneered.

"I'm gonna beat you into the dirt!" Amethyst growled.

"Tch, you are failed to lose, a defective gem like you that came out wrong!"

"That's not true!" Steven barked, gritting his teeth.

"Rose," Jasper hissed, her eyes landing upon the boy.

"How many times do I have to shove into your face that I'm not Rose," Steven hissed in irritation. "I'm no longer Quartz either, I'm Steven."

"You foolish quartz," Jasper scowled in disdain. "You traitor!" She growled.

"Doesn't matter," Steven clenched his fist. "Homeworld was wrong about everything and was wrong about the Earth."

"And since you're brewing trouble, we're taking you down!" Amethyst pointed a finger at Jasper.

"You runts, do you know who I am? I am the ultimate quartz!" Jasper summoned her helmet, before dashing forward.

Steven threw out his shield just as Jasper had slammed into them. The half gem flew back, slamming his back against the canyon wall just as Jasper had managed to deflect Amethyst's whip, and roughly kicked the purple gem who slammed against the ground.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried out in alarm, ignoring the pain that he felt in his back.

"You never had a chance, runt," Jasper sneered, stalking towards the purple gem.

Steven could feel himself growl as he threw out his shield, making it collide against Jasper's face as the quartz stumbled back from the blow.

"Amethyst!" He rushed up to the purple gem to gently haul her up.

"Steven, I-I-I I'm sorry," the purple gem huffed. "She is the ultimate quartz, she came out right and I came out wrong..."

"No!" The half gem grasped onto Amethyst's shoulders. "Jasper doesn't care about anything! Stop comparing yourself to Jasper! You're nothing like Jasper! You're like me! We're both not like anybody!"

Amethyst lifted up her gaze to meet his gaze, as she sniffled.

"But we've got each other! I have you! You've got me! And us quartzes stick together!"

"You're right," Amethyst nodded her head. "We stick together." And with that she caught Steven off guard as she embraced him, hugging him tightly. A bright purple light flashed brightly in that moment, suddenly exploding in hues of pink and purple, before the dust cleared away revealing only one being who stood there.

"What?!" Jasper roared in shock. "You two runts fused?!"

Glancing down at her hands, the fusion grinned. "Woah! We did fuse! This is amazing!" She threw her arms into the air.

"And who are you supposed to be!?"

"Hm, oh yeah? Who am I now?" The fusion summoned her whip and shield, combining them as if formed her new weapon, a giant yo-yo. "Aha! A Rose Quartz and an Amethyst make a.... Smoky Quartz!"

Jasper growled as she charged forward. Smoky Quartz grinned as she dodged the upcoming attack, swinging her yo-yo as it smacked Jasper sending her flying into the canyon wall. The impact made the wall crack, rocks tumbling down as the metal bars also fell away, giving escape to the corrupted gems.

"NO!" Jasper howled as many corrupted gems ran off and away. "My army!"

"Heh," Smoky chuckled. "Take that!" She threw out her yo-yo as it smacked Jasper, knocking the gem into the ground.

"I will not be beaten by a defective fusion!" The orange gem gritted her teeth angrily, surging towards the last corrupted gem in the only still intact and remaining cage.

Smoky gasped, watching in horror as Jasper fused with the corrupted gem. Maniacal laughter erupted from the corrupted fusion as Smoky flipped herself back. She twirled her yo-yos as hard as she could, until she formed a tornado. The corrupted fusion was blown up into the air, infusing just as the corrupted gem fell down into Jasper upon the ground.

"Kapow! Great job Smoky!" The fusion grinned widely, before shock bleed through her features. The corrupted gem had ran off, leaving Jasper there, however, something was terribly wrong. The urge that both Amethyst and Steven felt of wanting to poof Jasper had demolished in that moment.

"It's.... corruption...." Smoky immediately unfused, as two bodies fell back upon the ground.

"Jasper!" Steven bolted himself upright just as Amethyst grasped a hold of his shoulders.

The gem began to quiver, laughing wickedly as she let out a howl, her form instantly spazzing as the corruption spread upon her, until it consumed her entire form.

Steven and Amethyst both took a tentative step back just as corrupted Jasper let out a vicious roar, charging head on. The boy's instincts reacted, as he summoned a protective bubble around himself and Amethyst, but there were spikes upon the outer exterior of the bubble.

A loud gurgling sound was heard as corrupted Jasper had surged forward, as one of the bubble's spikes had impaled her through the chest. Her form suddenly poofed, the orange gem falling onto the ground. Dissipating his bubble, Steven quickly reached down to bubble Jasper's gem.

Well at least they had managed to beat Jasper, but it was a pity that she actually got corrupted.

"Well at least she'll no longer be causing trouble," Amethyst said, frowning slightly as she watched Steven send off the bubble.

"Yeah," the boy nodded his head.

"But you know what?" The purple gem nudged his arm. "Pearl and Garnet are going to be so thrilled that we actually fused, we should tell them."

Steven chuckled softly at that. He himself couldn't believe that he fused with Amethyst. Clearly he found out that he could fuse with Connie, a human, but now also a gem.

"Smoky was rad."

"Yeah, we were amazing," Steven grinned.

"Come on, let's go tell Pearl and Garnet."

Nodding his head, the boy followed after Amethyst. At least the Jasper problem was solved, and he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on Homeworld:**

* * *

"My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl quickly followed after her diamond, opening up the door.

"I'm setting a course to the wretched planet called Earth, and I need my crew and escorts," Yellow Diamond walk forward among her court, selecting a few gems to come with her.

"My Diamond!" A yellow Agate called, raising her hand in question. "What of Quartz's Pearl?" She pointed to the Pearl who was standing in the corner and doing nothing. The Pearl had been doing nothing for so long, ever since her owner had left to go to Earth.

"Disown the Pearl, I don't care," Yellow Diamond hissed. "Giver her off and replace her owner. I'm setting a course to that filthy planet." With that she walked out with her Gems that she selected, along with her Pearl as she boarded her giant yellow arm ship, as it took off from Homeworld.


	18. A Loyal Soldier

"We should show Lapis and Peridot!" Steven grinned cheekily, tugging onto Amethyst's arm.

"All right, dude," the purple gem grinned at the boy's enthusiasm. They had both warped from the Beta Kindergarten and back to the area of the barn.

"There you two are!" Peridot rushed out from the barn alongside Lapis. "You two just ditched us."

"Well we did just beat Jasper," Steven said.

"What?" The green gem's eyes widened in shock. "You two beat Jasper?"

"Yeah we did!" Steven grinned at Amethyst who smiled back at him. "But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that Amethyst and I actually fused!"

"You fused?" Even Lapis had a stunned expression.

"Yeah! Here can show you," the half gem turned to face Amethyst. The purple gem nodded her head, clasping hands with Steven as they fused.

"Woah! Oh my stars!" Peridot exclaimed as she gazed up at the new fusion.

"Wow cool," Lapis grinned.

"I'm Smoky Quartz brah!" Smoky summoned her yo-yo as she twirled it. "Awesome right?"

Peridot nodded her head as she grasped onto Lapis' arm excitedly. "I'm so going to build a giant metal yo-yo," Peridot chuckled.

Smoky Quartz showed off a few more moves and told Lapis and Peridot how they beat Jasper. Today was such a good day, and the last thing left to do was to show Garnet and Pearl.

Needless to say, Garnet and Pearl were utterly thrilled to see the new fusion, especially Garnet who seemed to be screaming internally.

"Pretty awesome right?" Smoky unleashed her yo-yo, showing off a few moves and accidentally destroyed a few things in the house. That seemed to tick off Pearl a bit as she fused with Garnet, forming Sardonyx who stopped the yo-yos from smashing anything any further.

Today was such a good day and Steven and Amethyst couldn't agree to anything more. As the next few days passed by, everything was peaceful in Beach City. Steven decided to go out with Lars and Sadie one day to Sour Cream's house to have a party with the cool kids. The half gem had a blast, and as much as he loved doing gem stuff, he was also human so doing human stuff as well was always fun. The half gem would hang out with his dad, the Gems and also Connie.

* * *

**The next day:**

* * *

The evening sky was ablaze with hues of pink and orange. The half gem was gazing out his window, waiting for Connie to arrive for training. After all, she did want to do this gem stuff with him so she might as well train with his mother's sword. Also, Pearl had stated that they needed to do fusion training, so that was another thing. They had been doing this for quite awhile, with lots of intense training. Steven knew that it could be possible that Yellow Diamond would come back for him, or maybe not. The half gem really and sincerely hoped that she wouldn't.

"Ready, Steven?" The boy blinked, snapping out from his reverie as he turned to face Connie.

"I'm ready," he grinned, summoning his shield as Connie got into a fighting stance while holding Rose's sword. Steven always loved spending time with Connie, even in training.

"You may begin!" Pearl threw down her hand.

Connie charged forward, thrusting out the pink sword as Steven deflected it with his shield. He grinned at her as he pushed her back. She was getting really good, and even Pearl said that she was now a master at sword fighting.

As training had ended, Steven went off to hang out with Connie and to go to the movie theater to watch Dogcopter. During the movie Steven could feel his heart pounding as Connie's hand softly brushed his.

"This is nice," she murmured softly. The next thing Steven knew was the feeling of Connie's lips pressing against his cheek. His face immediately flushed as he could feel his cheeks burn. He turned his head to find Connie smiling at him as she leaned her head softly against his shoulder.

Steven wrapped his arm around her as they both continued to watch the movie together. This sure was another good day.

* * *

**Days later:**

* * *

That morning Steven felt like hanging out on the beach, so he decided to tag the Gems along, even Lapis, Peridot, his dad and Connie.

They were all just relaxing upon the beach and Steven was wearing his usual clothes and Connie as well.

"Thanks, Steven, for inviting me out here," Connie smiled softly.

"Your welcome," the half gem grinned. "Just thought that we could all be together."

"And I have your mother's sword in case a corrupted monster appears out of nowhere or something," Connie pointed behind herself. Steven leaned back, noticing the pink sword sticking out from her backpack. She was literally so prepared for anything.

"You're great, Connie," he smiled at her as she benevolently smiled back at him. Leaning back further, the half gem laid his back upon the sand, having moved his arms to rest them behind his head as he closed his eyes.

The Gems were chatting amongst themselves along with Greg for a few minutes. Everything seemed so peaceful like there wasn't a care in the world and you were just enjoying the moment.

"Wait, wait, wait," Amethyst's voice rose in alarm. "Is that a giant yellow arm ship!?"

Snapping his eyes open immediately, Steven pushed himself up as he found the Gems pointing up into the sky. There indeed was a yellow arm ship descending down from the sky.

"Shards...." Steven muttered in horror. "No... this can't be happening..." That was Yellow Diamond's arm ship!

"Steven?"

"Connie," the boy turned to face her. "Get out of here!"

"No," Connie shook his head. "I'm going to fight with you!" She grasped the pink sword, sliding the sword out from the scabbard. "I'm not leaving."

Steven could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he clenched his fists.

"Gems," Garnet summoned her gauntlets. "Prepare yourself this might be a fight not like any other." The other four gems nodded their heads. Pearl summoned her spear, Amethyst with her whip, Peridot with making a few metal weapons raise into the air and Lapis with her hands extended ready to form a giant water hand at any moment.

"Greg," Pearl lifted her head to get the man's attention. "Just stay behind us."

"Got it," Greg took a few tentative steps back.

Steven found himself standing alongside the Gems with Connie just as the giant yellow arm ship finally landed upon the beach. One of the fingers lowered, an orb appearing as it opened to reveal a yellow Agate.

The gem gazed down at them upon the beach as she pulled out a projector screen. "Quartz found, my Diamond," she murmured. Just then the orb closed, popping back into the finger as the arm shifted, facing the palm upwards as a bright yellow light began to glow.

A giant familiar figure appeared, and Steven suddenly felt like fainting as his heart was fervently pounding so hard.

"It's Yellow Diamond!" Pearl squawked loudly in horror.

"Gems, stand your ground," Garnet ordered as she glare dup at the majestic diamond.

"She's going to shatter us!" Peridot could feel herself shaking.

"We must fight back, we need to," Garnet whispered. "If she attacks."

"Tch," Yellow Diamond scoffed as her eyes scanned across the beach. "Rose's army still exists? You foolish gems."

"What do you want?" Pearl barked. "To take over this planet? To destroy the Earth? Well that's not going to happen!"

"Yeah back off!" Amethyst hissed, clenching tighter onto her whip.

Yellow Diamond raised her hand, pointing directly at Steven. "I've only come back to reclaim my soldier and to take him back."

"You're not taking him!" Steven's eyes widened as the Gems stepped in front of him protectively, as Pearl grasped his shoulders.

Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed, but her attention was pinpointed directly at Steven. "Quartz, consider where your loyalty lies, you know who you belong to."

"Right," Steven bit his lip as he shut his eyes tightly. He knew that he himself and the Crystal Gems wouldn't stand a chance against Yellow Diamond. He opened his eyes as he formed a bubble around himself, knocking the Gems, his dad and Connie back as it popped. "I know where I belong, my Diamond," he glanced up at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond smirked as she lowered her hand down upon the sand as Steven walked towards her, and stepped onto her palm.

"NO!" Pearl screamed, pushing herself up as she realized what Steven was about to do. Lapis and Peridot were both gaping in shock, as Greg was panicking.

"Steven!" He cried loudly, clutching onto his head. "What are you doing!?"

"Dude! Don't you dare!" Amethyst hissed.

"No! Steven! Don't do it!" Lapis hollered.

"Steven!" Peridot cried out as well.

"Steven, please! You belong here on Earth, with us," Garnet's shades had disappeared to reveal her three eyes that were glistening with tears.

Steven closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm sorry..." Yellow Diamond lifted her palm and that's when Steven turned, glancing back at the Gems, his dad and Connie. "I love you," he said softly, giving them one last look before disappearing into the ship with Yellow Diamond.

"NO!" Connie screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"STEVEN!"

Everyone tried to rush towards the ship as fast as they possibly could. However, it was too late as the yellow arm ship immediately took off straight into the air and through the atmosphere.

Steven was set besides Yellow Diamond in her head quarters as he breathed in heavily. As much as he hated doing this, knowing that this would hurt everybody it had to be done. He knew that Yellow Diamond could destroy them all and he wouldn't take that risk.

"At least they're safe," Steven sighed softly, pressing his hand against the orb window as they rose higher through the atmosphere.

"Arrgh! I'm sick of this planet!" Yellow Diamond roared, slamming her fist against her throne chair. "The cluster still hasn't emerged and I'm tired of waiting.... That's it, I'll just blast this planet myself," she pulled out a lever as her hand sparked with electricity.

"NO!" Steven cried out, his eyes widening in horror. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?" Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Quartz. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't destroy this useless planet."

"Because it's wrong!" Steven stepped forward.

"Wrong? What is this 'wrong?" Yellow Diamond's hand lowered from the lever. Steven could see her Pearl's wide-eyed expression as she stood back.

"It's something bad and evil, something that isn't right."

"Such disgraceful and unfathomable words," Yellow Diamond hissed under her breath. "No one has the authority to tell me what is wrong and what is right."

"You're going to destroy all life on Earth, and I won't let you do that!" Steven clenched his fists against his sides.

"And what are you going to do about it, you little puny new version of Rose Quartz?" Yellow Diamond sneered, glaring down at the boy. He was her most trusted soldier, but now she was so dang pissed.

"I'll protect my planet.... and those I LOVE!" Steven roared suddenly as his gem gave off a bright pink glow. A giant pink bubble had encased both Yellow Diamond and Steven as the majestic diamond felt a giant shield collide against her face, as she fell back as the bubble popped. The ship tossled, nearly flipping over from the fallen weight of the diamond.

Steven had managed to kick the Agates, and the other gems out from the room and blocked the door as he ripped apart a screening from the wall. He swiftly moved forward to grasp a certain tool.

Yellow Diamond lifted her head to find that Quartz was standing on her chest, pointing the special destabilizer that could shatter a gem, he had it pointed directly at her gem.

"I see it now," Yellow Diamond sneered. "You're going to shatter me just like the real Rose Quartz who shattered Pink Diamond," she spat.

"No," Steven said, lifting up the destabilizer away from her gem. "I will not shatter you."

"Oh really?" She chuckled with a malice smile. "I've seen what you're capable of. I've seen you shatter countless gems."

"Well, never again," Steven shook his head. "I will never shatter another gem and that's a promise." And that's what it took to shove down the Quartz side of him wanting to shatter, to push it away, so he'd disappear. "No matter how bad they may be," he finally finished.

"You little traitorous fool," Yellow Diamond hissed, gritting her teeth. "You had the chance to break me, and yet you did not. And now you shall be shattered by my own HAND!"

She lifted her hand as it sparked with electricity towards Steven. The boy dodged it, causing the bolt to blast apart a screen along the side. The half gem felt himself get smacked as he slammed back against the wall roughly. He almost felt himself black out, but managed to blink hard as sparks of electricity bolted across the room.

Steven moved in a flash, ignoring the pain in his head and the blood that dripped down the side of his face. He moved in such speed, dodging the lightning bolts and Yellow Diamond's swipe. He soared through the air, wasting no time to jab the destabilizer at Yellow Diamond, getting a perfect hit.

Yellow Diamond's form spazzed before poofing as Steven instantly bubbled the gem. He licked his other palm to press it against his head to heal his wound. He could hear the blocked door blasting open, followed by loud gasps and shrieks, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry," he held up the bubbled gem to his face. "But I now know where my true loyalty lies."

"YOU TRAITOR!" Steven turned his head, noticing all the bands of gems stalking towards him.

"You'll be shattered for this!"

The half gem smirked at the irony of it all. This was almost like back then when he was still with Homeworld and had to fight against those countless gems and to shatter them. However, he wasn't going to shatter, and this time he actually had a purpose to fight for. A reason to protect the Earth and those he loved.

Steven had moved in a flash before any of the other gems and quartzes could respond. He used his destabilizer to poof their forms and bubbled their gems. The boy glanced up at the bubbles that hovered into the room. He still had Yellow Diamond's bubbled gem hovering over his palm.

Once he had made his way over towards the control panel he began to steer the arm ship back towards Earth. His plan actually turned out better than expected, but Steven grinned as he pressed his hand against the screen window as the ship descended back lower into the atmosphere.

The Gems and everybody were going to be completely baffled and shocked at what he had just done. Even the fact that he managed to do all this all by himself.

As the yellow arm ship landed back upon the beach, Steven set down the destabilizer and stepped out to be met with the Gems and everyone's shocked expressions.

"STEVEN!" They all rushed towards him, engulfing him into a giant hug.

"You're okay!" Tears were sliding down Pearl's cheeks, along with Amethyst, Garnet, Greg and Connie. Lapis and Peridot were also squeezing him tightly as well.

"You guys won't believe what I just did," Steven smirked widely.

"What?" Pearl questioned.

"Come see," Steven gestured them into the entryway of the ship and into the headquarters.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot exclaimed. The Gems gasped loudly along with Greg and Connie as they noticed all the bubbled gems hovering in the air. Garnet reached out a hand to top them along with Amethyst and Pearl as they were all sent away and back to the Temple.

"But you guys won't scarcely believe that I managed to poof Yellow Diamond," Steven walked forward to show them the bubbled gem.

"Wow Steve-man!" Amethyst nudged his arm in utter shock. "You seriously had the guts to poof Yellow Diamond."

"Oh I'm so proud of you for doing something so courageous!" Pearl threw her arms around the boy.

"Good job, Cutie-pie," Garnet grinned widely as she ruffled the curls of his hair.

"You really are a true soldier," Connie added, nudging his arm. Steven grinned as he tugged her closer to hug her while the bubble hovered slightly into the air.

"I'm proud of you Stu-ball," Greg grinned tugging Steven into a hug as he pulled away from Connie.

"You're the best, Steven," Lapis beamed at him as Peridot nodded in agreement. "You took down a diamond."

"I knew that you could do amazing things," Garnet beamed down at him once again.

"Thanks," Steven smiled as they each glomped him into another giant group hug. They continued to hug for a few minutes before they each pulled back.

Steven held Yellow Diamond's bubble as he gazed at it, as a thought occurred to him. Perhaps maybe there was a reason why everything in his life happened the way it did.

Lifting his hand, he tapped the top of the bubbling sending it off back to the Temple and into the Burning Room.

For now he had a fundamental thought: That if White and Blue Diamond and the rest of the Homeworld were to ever try to destroy the Earth and the Crystal Gems, Steven suddenly a prodigious advantage, for he had been on Homeworld. He knew what it was like, he knew Homeworld and he knew their technology. Not only that, he could use it against them.

And saving the Earth completely from Homeworld suddenly seemed attainable, by a certain quartz soldier such as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story!  
> Btw the sequel is titled: "The Diamond Inside."


End file.
